Contractually Bound
by Monica Szpilman
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Ella le había costado todos a los que alguna vez él ha amado. Seguramente unos meses de matrimonio no sería un precio demasiado alto como compensación.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Thanks to **LyricalKris** for letting me translate this story! Solo me adjudico la traducción. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

—¡Orden lista!

Bella Swan limpió su frente con la manga de un brazo, su rostro sonrojado por el calor de la cocina. Sonrió mientras la mesera se acercaba a la ventanilla, con una nueva orden en mano.

—Espero que tengas suficiente comida allí atrás, Bella —dijo Jessica, rodando sus ojos—. Emmett McCarty acaba de ordenar la mitad del menú.

—¡Escuché eso! —sonó la ruidosa respuesta desde una cabina en la esquina de la cafetería, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que se escuchara por encima del ruido normal de otros clientes.

Jessica le dio la orden a Bella antes de cargar la comida en espera a su bandeja.

—Lo juro, debería darte a _ti_ la propina al ordenar tanta comida.

—¡También escuché eso!

—¡Ah, calla! —respondió Jessica con una sonrisa, su cola de caballo golpeteando sobre su hombro mientras se retiraba para servirle a la mesa dos.

Bella soltó una risita mientras comenzaba a preparar la siguiente orden, y luego rio cuando notó que Jessica no había exagerado. Emmett había ordenado suficiente comida para cinco personas.

Se puso a trabajar, cambiando su postura, esperando que eso aliviase sus adoloridos pies. Había sido un día largo, y luego de la hora de ajetreo de la comida, podría irse a casa. Un buen baño caliente sonaba bien en ese momento.

Tarareando junto a la radio mientras cocinaba, sonrió al darle un vistazo a la ocupada área de comedor, llena de personas que conocía desde que era pequeña. Hubo un tiempo donde pensó que no podía salir lo suficientemente rápido de la diminuta ciudad de Forks. Había tenido sueños y metas, reflexionó mientras vertía un huevo en un bowl. Aún así, allí estaba, todavía en el mismo lugar, haciendo el mismo trabajo desde la secundaria.

Batió el huevo con un tenedor y suspiró. Por muchos años había dejado que la vida pasara por ella, pero eso estaba por terminar. Haría algo con su vida… algo que debió haber hecho años atrás.

Carcajadas llegaron desde el área de comedor, y Bella echó un vistazo por la ventaba para ver a Jessica molestando a Emmett, con su esposa Rosalie, con una muy fuerte opinión también.

Bella negó y rio mientras tocaba la campana y gritaba "¡Orden lista!". Puede que no haya sido su sueño trabajar en una cafetería de pueblo, pero al menos era entretenido, usualmente.

Bella se despidió antes de retirarse. La puerta sonó al cerrarse mientras se estiraba, y despacio subió los escalones detrás del edificio hacia su departamento encima de la cafetería. Estaba agotada por el largo turno y no podía esperar a quitarse la ropa grasosa, tomar un largo y caliente baño, y luego descansar con su cómoda pijama por el resto de la noche.

~o0o~

Entró a su apartamento, dejando sus llaves en el estante. El lugar era pequeño, pero se acomodaba a sus necesidades. La pequeña sala de estar no obtenía mucha luz, gracias a las pequeñas ventanas, pero no estaba mucho durante el día, así que estaba bien. Los únicos muebles eran el sofá que había tomado de caridad, el estante en una esquina, y una pequeña mesa con dos sillas que usaba como comedor. Había una pequeña cocina, un pequeño cuarto de baño y eso era todo. Sin habitación, ya que el sofá era sofá cama. No era mucho, pero era limpio… si nadie veía la delgada capa de grasa que parecía habitar sin importar cuánto limpiase. Era el resultado de vivir encima de una cafetería.

Bella suspiró. De acuerdo, el departamento era oscuro y lóbrego, pero cuando se mudó de la casa de Charlie, determinada a mantenerse ella sola, era todo lo que podía permitirse. Tal vez, si su ayuda monetaria llegaba, podría pagar un mejor lugar en el otoño. A su edad, preferiría un apartamento que los dormitorios universitarios, pero en ese momento, incluso un dormitorio sería mejor que el lugar actual.

La emoción se extendió por su espina dorsal mientras pensó en lo que se avecinaba en los próximos meses. Le había tomado mucho tiempo reunir el coraje para enviar su solicitud a la Universidad de Washington. Era una universidad estadal pública, así que no era una preocupación el no entrar, pero aún así era atemorizante. Era una lucha constante no pensar en la última vez que había esperado noticias de la oficina de admisión, pero logró apartar los recuerdos dolorosos. Finalmente, luego de semanas de anticipación, la carta que otorgaba aceptación a U-Dub había llegado la tarde anterior.

Su vida estaba a punto de cambiar. Y por una vez, sería para mejor.

Tal vez, pensó mientras tomaba una botella de agua del refrigerador, solo tal vez podría encarrilar su vida. Había cometido errores terribles, y su corazón todavía dolía al recordar su mayor arrepentimiento, pero todo eso estaba en el pasado. Nunca olvidaría, pero podía superarlo. Era tiempo de que avanzara y se diera una oportunidad en la vida.

Dejó la botella de agua en el mesón y caminó dos pasos hacia el baño cuando tocaron la puerta.

Bella frunció el ceño, preguntándose quién estaría en su departamento… nadie lo había hecho antes. Bueno, excepto por Charlie, y él estaba trabajando. Dudó cuando tocaron de nuevo, ahora más persistente, pero fue hacia la puerta.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó. Su papá era policía, no abriría la puerta sin saber quién estaba al otro lado de la puerta, incluso en Forks.

Hubo una pausa, y luego se congeló mientras una voz que nunca pensó escuchar de nuevo llegaba a través de la puerta.

—Es Edward. Edward Cullen.

~o0o~

Había estado sentado en el estacionamiento de la cafetería por casi dos horas, atrapando las miradas de más de una persona mientras daba golpecitos ansiosos al volante de su auto. Tenía una vista perfecta desde donde estaba, podía ver varias mesas, la larga barra. Y sin embargo, más importante, estaba el hecho de que podía ver a la pequeña mujer parada en la cocina, su cabello color caoba recogido en una cola de caballo, usando un delantal azul marino y armada con una espátula. Más de una vez había pensado en entrar al pequeño restaurante, pero esta no era una visita social; no había nada placentero acerca de la reunión que tenía planeada. Edward no le había preguntado a nadie directamente dónde podría encontrar a Bella, o qué era lo que estaba haciendo, pero desde que se había mudado a la Costa Este, desde hace una mes, había escuchado que Renée había viajado hace tres semanas para visitar a Esme y le había dado noticias de Bella.

Él había estado impresionado y molesto cuando descubrió que Bella estaba trabajando como cocinera en la cafetería de Forks. Ella había tenido la oportunidad de hacer algo por sí misma, y en lugar de eso estaba desperdiciando su vida y su potencial en este pueblo olvidado. Sí, había estado molesto cuando lo escuchó, pero ahora, sentado en su auto mientras la miraba en la cocina, sirviendo comida grasosa y riendo mientras hablaba con aquellos a su alrededor, se puso furioso.

Ella no tenía ningún derecho de ser feliz.

Poco después de las siete, la luz en la parte trasera del restaurante se encendió, y observó la puerta trasera abrirse. Se quitó su delantal y estaba vestida con una simple camiseta roja y jeans. Los nudillos de Edward se pusieron blancos mientras se aferraba al volante cuando notó que un poco de piel se hacía visible, incluso desde su punto de ventaja, mientras ella levantaba sus brazos sobre su cabeza, arqueaba su espalda y se estiraba.

Le tomó varios minutos relajarse antes de salir de su auto. Dejó que su molestia y rabia lo guiaran, aferrándose a ambos como si fueran su salvación, y subió las escaleras que ella acababa de recorrer.

Parado frente a la puerta de madera oscura, le dio un último vistazo a los papeles que tenía en su mano izquierda y los apretó fuerte. Debió haberlos llevado en un maletín. Edward Cullen siempre usaba maletín; le daba poder. La imagen lo era todo en este mundo, y sabía que el simple sonido de los broches al abrirlos, _"click, click"_ , y luego al cerrarlos, intimidarían más que las palabras que él había ensayado en su cabeza cientos de veces durante los últimos días.

 _Click, click._

Su mano se apretó incluso más alrededor de los documentos, arrugándolos ligeramente, mientras consideraba su propia estupidez al permitirse a sí mismo verse tan envuelto por los sentimientos, habiendo fallado al separar su mente profesional de la reprimida emocionalmente. Todavía esperaba poder controlarse alrededor de ella. Fueron seis años, y aparentemente ella todavía tenía un encanto en él que rivalizaba a cualquiera. Parecía que cuando se trataba de lidiar con Bella Swan, tenía el hábito de perder los sentidos y hacer cosas estúpidas. La pequeña pieza de metal dentro de su bolsillo siempre había sido su prueba de ello.

Dios, la odiaba.

Solo ese pensamiento avivó la furia que lentamente había menguado mientras se paraba frente a su puerta. No podía permitir que nada interfiriera en su misión.

Con un respiro más y una resolución más firme, Edward levantó su mano y golpeó su puerta.

~o0o~

Paseó de atrás hacia adelante por la pequeña sala de estar, cuatro pasos de la mesita de café hasta el estante, y de nuevo. Alternaba en pasar sus manos por su cabello y pellizcar el puente de su nariz, ambas claras señales de irritación y frustración. Parado en el medio de su sala de estar, luego de tantos años, era la última cosa que quería estar haciendo. No había querido regresar a Forks. Y por seguro no había querido presentarle esta proposición.

Bueno, al menos él lo presentaba como una proposición. Aunque no estaría sorprendido si ella se refería a ello como coerción y manipulación. Edward Cullen sabía exactamente lo que ella estaba haciendo.

El sonido del papel llevó su atención de vuelta a la mujer sentada en la mesa de la cocina. Un codo sobre la mesa, su mano en su frente, revisando las páginas, esforzándose en tratar de entender todas las legalidades… todas sus demandas. Era obvio para Edward que ella estaba preocupada de que él tratara de aprovecharse de ella.

—Tienes que estar bromeando

—¿Qué parte? —preguntó él, acercándose a la mesa. Colocó las palmas de sus manos en la superficie de madera antes de quitarlas rápidamente y luego limpiarlas, haciendo muecas.

Ella dirigió un vistazo a su dirección.

—Todo —dijo ella, su tono incrédulo—. Honestamente no piensas que alguien creerá esto, ¿cierto?

Edward la observó al mismo nivel.

—¿Por qué no? Todos te creímos antes… ¿o lo has olvidado?

Le dio mucho placer la mirada de sorpresa que cruzó por sus rasgos, pero demasiado pronto recobró su compostura y volvió la vista al documento en sus manos, sin decir nada.

Apartándose de la mesa, Edward volvió a su paseo. Sin embargo, esta vez, sus ojos vieron el departamento del tamaño de una estampilla postal. La sala de estar tenía la misma medida que su primer dormitorio en la universidad. Había dos ventanas pequeñas, cada una del tamaño de una caja de pizza, con pesadas cortinas bloqueando la mayor parte de luz. El techo que alguna vez fue blanco, ahora tenía varias manchas amarillas donde el agua se había colado desde el techo, y aunque limpio, todo el lugar olía, e incluso se sentía, a grasa por la cafetería justo abajo. Ella debería estar agradeciéndole por sacarla de este infierno. Entonces, mientras notaba su apariencia raída, que ella lucía tan terrible como su departamento.

Por un breve momento se comenzó a preguntar qué le había sucedido. Esta no era la misma chica que había conocido por años. La Bella que había conocido nunca se habría hecho esto a sí misma. Nunca habría desperdiciado su vida al esconderse en el mismo pueblo pequeño que había jurado odiar mientras crecía. No habría abandonado la universidad, el instituto, para trabajar en una cafetería. Demonios, la Bella que había conocido tenía sueños de ir a la universidad, de matrimonio y niños y…

Edward echó un vistazo a la pequeña, desolada y deprimente habitación y se estremeció… ella había tenido sueños. Cerrando sus ojos y pellizcando el puente de su nariz, Edward se recordó que no le importaba.

Más movimiento de papel desde la mesa y se volteó hacia _ella_. Observó mientras ella tomaba el bolígrafo mordido que estaba sobre la mesa y firmaba su nombre, con esa letra horriblemente desordenada con la que él adoraba molestarla cuando eran jóvenes.

Lo había firmado.

La satisfacción se disparó a través de él, y suspiró de alivio antes de tomar los últimos pasos, inclinándose y tomando el contrato en sus propias manos. Llevando su mano a su bolsillo, sacó la parte más importante de su plan. Edward ni siquiera podía verlo de nuevo.

El anillo hizo un ligero sonido mientras golpeaba la mesa y rebotaba frente a ella.

Ella miró la ofensiva joyería de forma reticente, ignorando completamente el verdadero simbolismo detrás de ello. Bufó mientras Bella ni siquiera podía obligarse a tomarlo para examinarlo con mayor detalle. Edward era muy consciente de que habiéndole prácticamente lanzado el anillo, sin importarle sus sentimientos, no era la típica ilusión romántica de una chica, ¿pero él no le había dicho millones de veces que ella no se parecía en nada al resto? El sentimentalismo lo enfermaba, pero le servía para convencerse de que ella no estaba obteniendo menos de lo que merecía.

—¿Qué les diremos? —preguntó en voz baja.

—En dos semanas, te llevaré a un picnic y te diré cómo, ahora que nos hemos reconectado, nunca podría dejarte ir. —Edward se vio en la necesidad de tragar bilis mientras le decía su mentira, cuidadosamente planeada.

—¿Por qué me das esto ahora?

Él se inclinó hacia adelante, sus manos de nuevo descansado sobre la pegajosa mesa, pero trató de ignorarlo. Esto era importante y quería asegurarse de que fuera muy claro. Esperó hasta que Bella levantó la vista de la pequeña banda de oro para encontrarse con su mirada.

—Porque no quiero confundir las líneas, Bella. Esto es un arreglo, un contrato, nada más. Es un pueblo pequeño y tendremos que ser vistos en público para que esto sea creíble, sin mencionar cenas familiares y demás, pero quiero que tengas claro algo… —Se inclinó incluso más y tomó su mentón con su mano derecha—. No significas nada para mí.

Apartando su mano y volviendo a su posición, caminó hacia la puerta. Con su cabeza gacha, comenzó a girar el pomo y dijo:

—Estaré aquí el domingo a las tres para llevarte a la casa.

No esperó respuesta y abrió la puerta, para luego cerrarla de un portazo detrás de él. No podía salir de allí lo suficientemente rápido.

~o0o~

Bella permaneció en la mesa de la cocina por horas, el anillo frente a ella, como si se fuera a quemar si se atrevía a tocarlo. No estaba preparada para verlo de nuevo, y nunca había esperado verlo. Ahora que él estaba de vuelta, justo cuando ella estaba comenzando a tomar control de su vida, y lo iba a arruinar todo. El optimismo que había sentido más temprano se había ido, dejándola con un sentimiento de desolación que nunca antes había tenido. De todas las veces que pudo escoger para volver a su vida, tuvo que ser _ahora_.

Sin compasión, apartó sus pensamientos egoístas, recordando que habían cosas más importantes que considerar cómo su vida se vería afectada. No importaba… ella no importaba. Solo había aceptado el plan de Edward por una razón: Esme. Lágrimas llenaron sus ojos mientras pensaba en la mujer que alguna vez había sido como una segunda madre, pero se rehusó a dejarlas caer. No merecía el descanso que llegaba luego de llorar.

Solo ella se había buscado esto. Él había sido tan duro, estaba tan molesto. Tan diferente al chico que alguna vez había conocido. La culpa que la acechó por ocho años volvió por venganza. Aceptando sus demandas, especialmente dadas las circunstancias, era lo menos que podía hacer. Y tal vez, solo tal vez, podía enmendar todo el dolor que había causado, de alguna forma.

Con dolorosa lentitud alcanzó el anillo, su mano moviéndose pocos centímetros por minuto. Tomándolo cuidadosamente con dedos temblorosos, admiró el diamante solitario con ojo clínico. Era una sola gema de corte diamante; si ella tenía que adivinar, diría que no era más de medio quilate. No era excesivamente grande, sino lo suficientemente grande que podía ser fácilmente visto. La banda era de oro blanco con un delicado patrón de enredadera en todo el círculo. Sus dedos se pasearon por la circunferencia, su boca curvándose en una ligera y pequeña sonrisa por el delicado detalle. Sin embargo, su aliento se contuvo mientras su pulgar se deslizaba por la banda y sintió lo que podía ser el grabado en el interior. Tragó fuerte, y sus manos temblaron mientras inclinaba el anillo para mirar adentro.

Por siempre y para siempre.

La represa que contenía sus emociones finalmente cedió y la magnitud de lo que había hecho la llenó. Esta vez fue incapaz de reprimir las lágrimas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Thanks to **LyricalKris** for letting me translate this story! Solo me adjudico la traducción. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Bella estaba sentada en su pequeña mesa de comedor, leyendo los formularios de dormitorios de U-Dub mientras esperaba a Edward. Sin embargo, su mente repasaba las ramificaciones del dichoso contrato que había firmado. Por lo que podía recordar, citaba seis meses o… Demonios. No podía recordar la palabra exacta. Tendría que pedirle a Edward una copia de ese contrato. Por ahora, solo se apegaría a los seis meses, lo que significaba que el semestre de otoño ya habría comenzado para cuando su "matrimonio" terminase.

El bolígrafo en su mano se paseó por los formularios de dormitorios. Viviría con Edward hasta octubre, se estremeció ante el pensamiento, así que no estaba segura de si los dormitorios estudiantiles serían su mejor opción. Podía viajar el primer mes, más o menos, y luego cuando todo terminara, y se rehusaba a pensar lo que _eso_ significaba, podría mudarse a un pequeño estudio cerca del campus. Por otra parte, estaba insegura de creer que su vieja camioneta sería capaz de hacer esa clase de viajes por un mes. Siempre podría colocar sus clases de dos o tres días a la semana, tal vez encontrar algún lugar barato para quedarse esos pocos días… o tal vez habría algunas opciones en línea o a distancia, así que solo tendría que ir algunas veces durante el semestre; de todas maneras solo tomaría las clases del curso introductorio para comenzar. Luego estaba la consideración de su ayuda financiera. No sabía si todavía sería elegible para los préstamos y becas que recibiría, dado que su ingreso daría un gran salto. Pero el divorcio cancelaría eso, aunque no a tiempo para el semestre de otoño. Por lo que podía coordinar, había una gran posibilidad de no inscribirse el primer semestre y comenzar en la primavera en su lugar… tal vez.

Después de varios minutos de suposiciones inútiles, se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea de qué hacer. Todo era un desastre. Este matrimonio sería una tortura para todos sus planes. Por supuesto, incluso aunque ella firmó el contrato, no había una verdadera atadura… no aún.

Negando, Bella decidió que lo mejor era hablar con alguien en la oficina de admisiones. Sabiendo que no había tiempo para eso en el momento, arrojó los papeles a la mesa donde se unieron al catálogo del curso de semestre de otoño. Bella le dio un vistazo al reloj, a pesar de saber que Edward estaba a punto de llegar.

Sus dedos se retorcieron en su regazo, luego jugaron con la falda del vestido que había escogido. Normalmente se apegaba a los jeans y camisetas, pero un vestido parecía más apropiado para los eventos del día. El nudo de culpa en su estómago se tensó, y respiró profundamente, esperando calmar sus nervios y rezando por estar preparada para verlo que a principios de semana, al igual que para sus padres. Para ver a Esme.

Llena de energía nerviosa, se levantó y paseó por el pequeño departamento. De alguna forma, terminó frente al estante, sus dedos buscando sus atesorados libros de primera edición, _Orgullo y Prejuicio_ y _Cumbres Borrascosas_. No había tocado ningún libro desde que los colocó en el estante cuando se mudó, no había abierto las cubiertas por años. Demasiado doloroso, muchos recuerdos. Movió el de Austen un poco a la izquierda, su corazón palpitando fuerte mientras quitaba la fotografía, cuidadosamente escondida entre los dos libros.

La familia Cullen le sonrió, el Edward de dieciocho años en su toga de amarillo canario, con su brazo alrededor de los hombros de una Bella de diecisiete años, atrayéndola a su costado. Esme, Carlisle y Alice estaban a su alrededor, Alice aferrándose a la mano libre de su hermano. Pasó sus dedos por la foto, casi esperando poder tomar el amor, la felicidad y el optimismo que podía ver en todos ellos y aferrarse.

Mientras estudiaba la foto, Bella ladeó la cabeza y se preguntó cómo todo había resultado tan mal. El día que la foto había sido tomada, nunca habría soñado que las cosas terminarían de esta forma. Sus ojos fueron hacia Esme. Nunca así.

Tragando el dolor, volvió su atención al sonriente rostro de Edward, su expresión brillante por la emoción de todas las posibilidades de la vida y sus ojos llenos de amor por su familia… por ella.

Pero ahora, en lugar del chico amoroso y considerado que conoció, Edward era rudo y amargado, y muy molesto. Incluso vengativo.

No había esperado eso. En algún punto Bella se había convencido que su separación lo había dejado completamente ileso, que él habría continuado y olvidado todo sobre la chica de pueblo que lo había dejado atrás.

El sonido de un claxon interrumpió sus pensamientos, y rápidamente colocó la foto de vuelta entre los dos libros. Cruzando la habitación para echar un vistazo por la pequeña ventana, notó el brillante Volvo nuevo aparcado en el estacionamiento trasero de la cafetería. El auto no le era familiar, pero incluso así, supo que era Edward.

 _—Podrías solo haber tocado el claxon —se quejó Bella, rodando sus ojos mientras Edward la guiaba al auto, su paraguas protegiéndola de la lluvia, su brazo previniendo cualquier desliz—. Así no tendríamos que haber lidiado con mi papá. —Se estremeció, recordando la inquisición por la que acababan de pasar._

 _—Mi madre me crio para ser un caballero —respondió, sonriéndole de forma torcida mientras le abría la puerta del auto, haciendo que sus palpitaciones se aceleraran—. Te amo, Bella. Nunca te faltaría el respeto de esa forma._

Aun viendo al auto esperando en el estacionamiento, Bella suspiró y luego asintió. Edward había declarado algo, y ella lo había escuchado, claro y fuerte.

Con una sonrisa sombría, tomó su paraguas. Si Edward Cullen pensó que podría pisotearla, tendría serios problemas.

~o0o~

Edward no se molestó en subir a recogerla, simplemente se estacionó en uno de los dos puestos detrás de la cafetería que estaban reservados para el pequeño departamento y tocó su claxon. En minutos, Bella estaba bajando los empinados escalones, tomando un paraguas en su mano derecha mientras su izquierda se aferraba a la barandilla. Notó que comenzó a perder el equilibrio, pero rápidamente se reacomodó, y él peleó contra la urgencia de rodar los ojos. Lo que alguna vez encontró adorable en su personalidad, ahora lo odiaba. Su torpeza era una seña de despreocupación, y si Bella prestara más atención a su alrededor no tendría tantos accidentes.

Mientras él estaba sentado, cálido y seco en el auto, ella evitaba cuidadosamente los pozos de lodo y corría para quedarse fuera de la lluvia. Edward se encogió cuando cerró su paraguas y colocó la cosa mojada en el suelo de su nuevo auto, pero se contuvo de decir algo, agradecido de que al menos lo usó en lugar de entrar al vehículo en la misma condición que una rata ahogada.

Mientras conducía, el aire estaba tenso. El único sonido que se escuchaba era el golpe de grandes gotas en el techo y el sonido húmedo de los limpiaparabrisas. Edward no vio el beneficio de intentar enmascararlo con música. En su lugar, permitió que el silencio creciera, y que la tensión se descompusiera hasta que Bella se removió notablemente. Al principio, solo retorcía sus manos, y luego alternó entre apretar sus dedos y mover sus manos. Lo siguiente fue que observó cómo rotó un hombro, se movió en su asiento, y finalmente comenzó a golpetear su pie con ritmo errático.

Cuando no lo soportó más, dejó salir un suspiro exasperado.

—Solo dilo —dijo de forma amargada.

—No la he visto.

Las palabras de Bella fueron tan suaves, tan llenas de vergüenza, que Edward apenas pudo escucharla. Se aferró al volante hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos y continuó intentando descubrir la carretera a través de la incesante lluvia.

—No veo cómo ese es mi problema.

Bella dejó salir su aliento.

—Mamá dijo que está muy frágil.

Edward solo pudo asentir una vez como respuesta: no le gustaba pensar en el bienestar físico de Esme… su salud física ya era una causa perdida. Justo ahora su enfoque permanecía en cómo su madre estaba emocionalmente, lo cual significaba asegurar su felicidad. Eso era lo único por lo que cualquiera de ellos podía preocuparse. También sabía que una pequeña parte de él esperaba que si la podía hacer lo suficientemente feliz, redimirse por estar lejos tanto tiempo, entonces tal vez Dios les daría un milagro.

Dio vuelta en una carretera de grava casi escondida y notó que la respiración de Bella se aceleraba mientras más se acercaban a la casa.

—Es tu culpa no haberla visto, lo sabes —le dijo a ella.

Bella se rehusó a voltear su cabeza para mirarlo, y después de un largo momento, mientras viajaban por el camino privado, la escuchó decir: —Lo sé.

La satisfacción que esperó sentir ante sus palabras no llegó, causando que la molestia de Edward con ella creciera. Enojado, murmuró maldiciones bajo su aliento mientras la casa de sus padres llegaba a la vista. Al estacionarse en el camino, apagó el motor y volteó su atención a la mujer sentada a su lado.

Cuando no se movió para salir del auto, volteó su cabeza e hicieron contacto visual por primera vez ese día. Edward trató de encontrar qué decir. Por una parte, sintió que tenía que decirle cómo comportarse, y por otra, sabía que no sería necesario. Estaba teniendo mucha dificultad en conciliar esta Bella con la chica con la que había crecido y con la que había construido. Respiró profundo y abrió su boca para decir algo, y luego la cerró igual de rápido.

Bella lo miró de forma curiosa, pero Edward negó.

—No importa.

Un minuto después, abrió la puerta de su auto y corrió rápidamente por la lluvia hacia el porche techado. Le tomó a Bella otro momento antes de salir del auto. Edward no tenía que ser un genio para saber que ella había estado esperando que le abriera la puerta del auto. Frunció el ceño ante la idea y miró con ojos entrecerrados mientras subía rápidamente los resbalosos escalones, apenas manteniéndose en pie, para unírsele.

Fue cuando estuvo junto a él que finalmente le dio una buena mirada. A diferencia del otro día cuando se había presentado en su departamento, Bella había puesto un poco de esfuerzo en su apariencia. Cuando se fue esa tarde, estuvo tentado a decirle que tomara una ducha antes de ir a ver a su familia, pero no quería que pensara que le importaba cómo lucía. Porque ciertamente no le importaba. Por ello, cuando ella arqueó una ceja ante su mirada, se encontró diciendo: —Espero que no pienses que el vestirte bien me impresionará —anunció con su voz más sarcástica.

Bella bajó la mirada a su vestido y jaló su chaqueta ya estirada antes de levantar la mirada a Edward.

—No te halagues. Solo quería lucir bien para Esme.

Por alguna razón que Edward no podía ubicar, su ira creció, y no sabía si era por su respuesta o porque su ropa lucía como si la hubiera comprado en el mercado de pulgas local. Se encontró apretando sus puños varias veces a sus costados antes de dejar salir un suspiro exasperado y voltearse hacia la puerta. No se molestó en tocar y abrió la puerta principal y luego, recordando que su actuación importaba, movió su mano hacia adelante, invitando a Bella dentro como un caballero, justo como le habían enseñado. Mientras ella pasaba frente a él, le ordenó en voz baja que sonriera y luego la siguió dentro.

Sonrisas obviamente falsas estaban en sus rostros.

~o0o~

Bella se quedó parada de forma incómoda en el recibidor de la casa en la que recordaba haber jugado de niña, sintiéndose extrañamente fuera de lugar y con ropa muy casual. Alisó rugas inexistentes de su vestido. Había sido la cosa más agradable en su clóset. No estaba segura de porqué Edward parecía tan molesto por ello, pero entonces parecía estar molesto por cualquier cosa y por todo que tuviese que ver con ella. Tal vez debería resignarse y ese hecho e ignorarlo.

Suspiró y trató de olvidarlo; era hora de enfocarse en la razón por la que estaban aquí. Habían pasado años desde que había estado en la casa, y estaba sorprendida por cómo se sentía una intrusa en alrededores tan familiares. Hace seis años, Carlisle y Esme se habían mudado a Seattle por el trabajo, pero conservaron la casa en Forks para el verano. La madre de Bella había mencionado que los Cullen se referían a la "cabaña de fin de semana".

Edward la guio a la sala, y la falsa sonrisa de Bella se convirtió en una genuina.

—Oh, Bella, estoy tan feliz de verte —dijo Esme mientras se levantaba lentamente de su silla y caminaba hacia ella, rodeando a la mujer más joven con sus brazos.

Adorando el abrazo de la mujer a quien siempre pensó como una segunda madre, Bella encontró que tuvo que luchar para contener sus sollozos. La culpa de haberse quedado lejos durante tanto tiempo era tangible, y estaba segura de que Esme podía sentirlo también. Sus pensamientos fueron confirmados cuando Esme susurró en su oreja: —Está bien, dulzura. Te perdono. Todo estará bien ahora.

Por un momento, Bella se permitió creerle y se consoló en los brazos de Edward, pero una pequeña voz, en el interior de su cabeza, le recordó que era al revés. Esme era la que necesitaba apoyo y comodidad, y Bella necesitaba dejar de ser tan egoísta.

Esme apretó a Bella un poco más fuerte antes de liberar su agarre, y Bella notó lo delgada que se sentía. Esme Cullen siempre había sido una mujer pequeña y esbelta, pero ahora no era más que piel y huesos. Bella estudió su rostro. Para un observador casual, Esme podría lucir nada más un poco cansada, pero había algo raro en ella, incluso apartando las mejillas huecas, la palidez de su piel, y los labios agrietados. Su cabello siempre había sido de un hermoso color caramelo y frondoso, sin una sola hebra fuera de lugar. Hoy, era recto y sin vida, mucho más gris que el cobrizo claro que Bella recordaba. Sin embargo, el cambio más problemático se encontraba en los ojos de Esme. Siempre había amado sus ojos. Siempre habían sido vibrantes y expresivos, del mismo color de sus hijos: ahora solo parecían aburridos, tristes y con cansancio.

Como si supiera lo que Bella estaba pensando, Esme dijo: —Estoy bien. No te preocupes por mí hoy.

Era una clara advertencia que no era momento de discutir su salud y que lo dejarían para otro día.

—Te extrañé.

Levantando la mano y palmeando su mejilla, Esme dijo: —También te extrañé, dulzura.

Como siempre una agraciada anfitriona, Esme apresuró a Esme y a su hijo a la sala donde podrían hablar cómodamente, informándoles que Carlisle, aunque emocionado de ver a Bella, estaba ocupado en la cocina terminando las preparaciones para la cena. El par se sentó junto en el sofá, lo suficientemente cerca para hacer parecer que no se estaban evitando. Esme se fue hacia una silla cómoda con otomana, y Edward inmediatamente saltó para cubrir sus piernas con una pesada sábana mientras recostaba su cabeza y cerraba los ojos por un momento. Luego él se unió, una vez más, a Bella en el sofá.

—Entonces, Bella, Edward no me ha contado cómo se reconectaron —dijo Esme antes de recobrar el aliento y su compostura.

Después de mirar a Edward con un silencioso pedido de ayuda y encontrándose con nada más que desdén muy poco disimulado, le mostró a Esme la sonrisa más sincera que podía armar y comenzó a contar la historia que Edward había mencionado brevemente cuando llegó a su departamento hacía unos días.

Pudo sentir los ojos de Edward sobre ella mientras explicaba la historia que habían discutido, lista para saltar detalles adicionales si era necesario. Su voz era un poco más temblorosa, y sus manos estaban aferradas en su regazo, pero a pesar de sus nervios, se apegaría al plan. No era que tuviese opción. Hacer otra cosa lastimaría a Esme, y esa era la última cosa que quería hacer. El rostro de Esme se iluminó mientras Bella explicaba cómo se habían encontrado en la cafetería cuando llegó a Forks. Una pequeña chispa regresó a los ojos de Esme mientras Bella parloteaba sobre cómo habían pasado tiempo juntos desde entonces y cuán feliz era de tener a Edward de vuelta en su vida.

Esa chispa valía cada detestable y doloroso momento que tenía que pasar sentada junto a Edward Cullen.

Él colocó sus manos encima de las suyas y apretó ligeramente, y una mirada a su rostro le indicó que pensaba que estaba poco creíble.

—Somos afortunados de habernos encontrado nuevamente —dijo, cortando efectivamente cualquiera de sus explicaciones sin fin.

Bella luchó un gruñido: él sabía que era terrible mintiendo. Si quería estar seguro de que todo transcurriera sin novedad, debería ser él quien hablara. Entonces, conociendo a Esme como lo hacía, era probable que Edward ya hubiera recibido reprimenda de su madre antes de que Bella hubiese llegado. Bella se mordió el interior de su mejilla para evitar una mala respuesta a su supuesto novio. Edward debió haber pasado su tiempo en el auto preparándola para decir las respuestas correctas en lugar de solo mirarla como si tuviera ganas de matarla.

—¡La comida! —llamó Carlisle desde la cocina.

Edward y Bella se levantaron del sofá, y ella se quedó a un lado mientras Edward se movía rápidamente para ayudar a su madre. Esme se apoyó en él mientras la ayudaba a levantarse. Bella notó cómo su rostro se retorcía levemente cuando Esme estaba en sus brazos, e imaginó que era porque su estómago se retorcía igual que el de ella por la ligera contextura de Esme. Ella soltó una risa cuando Esme golpeó la mano de Edward, y sin embargo trató de tomar su brazo y acompañarla al comedor. Esme Cullen siempre había sido independiente, y ni siquiera su frágil estado cambiaría eso.

—Me hace tan saber que son felices —dijo Esme suavemente mientras caminaba entre Edward y Bella—. Ya era hora que ambos apartaran el dolor y la ira para poder hablar las cosas. Sé que ambos han sido miserables estos últimos años, pero sabía que ambos pertenecen juntos y que se encontrarían nuevamente. Siempre he sentido que el dolor que sufrimos en vida hace de la alegría y el amor mucho más dulce. ¿No estás de acuerdo, Edward?

Ante las palabras de su madre, el pie del zapato de Edward se quedó atrapado en la esquina de la mesita y tropezó brevemente antes de recomponerse.

—Por supuesto, madre —dijo tan pronto como volvió a su balance.

Mordiendo su labio para ocultar su impresión, Bella los acompañó al comedor para saludar al resto de la familia para la comida.

~o0o~

Tres horas más tarde, con la cena consumida, los platos limpios y estómagos llenos de café y pastel, Edward y Bella se fueron finalmente. Carlisle y Esme estaban en el porche, sus brazos envueltos de forma protectora alrededor de su frágil esposa, mientras Edward escoltaba a Bella hacia el auto. Esta vez, Edward le abrió la puerta, un acto para sus padres.

El silencio en el auto era estremecedor, pero Bella contuvo su lengua hasta que Edward tuvo el auto en marcha por el estrecho camino antes de preguntar.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—¿Hasta qué?

Mantuvo su mirada baja y jugó con una hebra imaginaria en su falda.

—¿Cuánto tiempo le queda?

—Pensé que tu madre te lo habría dicho.

Sin siquiera molestarse en mirarlo, sabía que la veía queriendo asesinarla por la forma en la que dijo las palabras. Escogiendo ignorar su obvia molestia, presionó.

—Temía preguntar y realmente no quería increparla por la información. Mamá está muy afectada.

— _Todos_ lo estamos —respondió en un tono que indicaba claramente que Bella no era parte del "todos" que se preocupaba por Esme.

La oración de Edward se quedó en el aire, y no fue hasta que encendió el auto y lo llevó a la carretera que volteó su rostro y miró a Bella. Con lo que casi sonaba como un suspiro de resignación, dijo: —Menos de seis meses. Aunque papá dijo que después de su último set de quimio, cree que seremos afortunados y tendremos cuatro.

Cuatro meses. El estómago de Bella se retorció, y su corazón sintió como si Edward lo estuviese aplastando entre sus manos. Parte de su cabeza se rehusaba a creer que Esme podría estar tan enferma, pero ahora, luego de verla, ya no podía engañarse. Bella colocó su codo en la puerta del auto y se mordió una uña mientras miraba por la ventana. Estaba lentamente encontrándose con las palabras, digiriéndolas. Desde que escuchó a su madre susurrar las palabras "cáncer pancreático" hace menos de dos meses, sabía que el resultado no sería bueno. Pero evitó preguntar cosas como en qué etapa del cáncer estaba o cuál era su pronóstico. La verdad de la respuesta de Edward estaba en todo, desde la lenta y cuidadosa forma en la que Esme se movía hasta cómo jugaba con la comida por su plato y apenas comía junto con sus respiraciones elaboradas cuando el dolor aumentaba.

Ahora que sabía, deseaba poder tomar esa información y esconderla detrás de candados y cerraduras. La ignorancia era, sin duda, beneficiosa.

—¿Estás seguro de que no pueden hacer nada?

El auto se desvió, y Bella volteó su cabeza de un tirón para ver a Edward con pánico.

—¿Qué demonios, Edward?

—¿Cómo puedes si quiera preguntarlo? —gritó, llevando el auto a un alto al lado del camino y luego prestándole toda atención a ella.

—¿Me culpas por preguntar? Seguramente has preguntado lo mismo. Al menos el Edward Cullen que conocí lo habría hecho. _Él_ nunca tomaba las cosas por sentado. _Él_ nunca se conformó con una respuesta y esperó un resultado. —Apretó sus ojos cerrados para luchar contra las lágrimas que querían derramarse y volteó su cabeza para que descansara contra su ventana—. Obviamente has cambiado mucho más de lo que pensaba.

—No sabes absolutamente nada de mí —lo escuchó decir. Luego, un momento después, sintió el auto volver a la carretera. No abrió sus ojos de nuevo hasta que sintió que daba vuelta y notó que estaban a un par de cuadras de la cafetería. Bella pensó de nuevo sobre el catálogo del curso y la información del dormitorio que estaba en la mesa de su departamento, pero incluso mientras su mente iba en esa dirección, cambió de curso inmediatamente, dejando que sus pensamientos fueran completamente consumidos por Esme.

—Edward, había algo en tu contrato sobre la duración… —Dejó que las palabras se desvanecieran, invitándolo a llenar los espacios en blanco por ella. Había una condición de hecho, pero no le había dado mucho pensamiento a la parte de los "seis meses".

—Seis meses o dos meses después del funeral de mamá, lo que sea más largo —dijo, esta vez su voz vacía de toda emoción mientras doblaba hacia el estacionamiento de la cafetería.

Sonaba como si solo van a estar casados por seis meses, como había pensado al principio. Era un pequeño hecho que la habría alegrado hacía solo unas horas, pero por primera vez desde que firmó su contrato, Bella se dio cuenta de todas las implicaciones del límite del matrimonio. Lo sospechaba, por supuesto, pero era ahora que consideraba los dos eventos y cuán entrelazados estaban… su matrimonio y la salud de Esme.

Sería la muerte de Esme lo que colocaría en camino su divorcio. Como la primera pieza de dominó en caerse o el tiro de una pistola, señalando el comienzo de una carrera.

La visión del rostro sonriente de Esme justo después de abrazar a Bella y Edward cuando se habían ido hace menos de veinte minutos bailaba ante sus ojos.

 _Menos de seis meses._

El estómago de Bella comenzó a retorcerse, y su corazón se sintió pesado de inmediato ante el pensamiento.

Un momento después, Edward estacionó el auto y Bella se inclinó, tomó su paraguas del suelo y se dio la fortaleza de mantener las lágrimas al límite por los últimos minutos que estaría en presencia de Edward.

—Gracias por… —comenzó, pero se detuvo instantáneamente cuando vio su mirada con ojos entrecerrados. Bella le dedicó un bufido de molestia y abrió la puerta del auto—. Solo dime si necesito saber algo más sobre tu brillante plan.

—Me verás mucho.

Bella le echó un vistazo y asintió, el ligero peso en su estómago frenándola de hilar una respuesta.

—De acuerdo.

Entonces, sin otra palabra, cerró la puerta del copiloto un poco más fuerte de lo que debió hacerlo y corrió hacia las escaleras de su departamento, sin siquiera molestarse en abrir su paraguas. Ya no tenía a nadie a quien impresionar. Sin pensarlo, Bella caminó directamente a la mesa de comedor, tomó los papeles que tenía desperdigados y rápidamente los tiró al cesto de la basura.

Decisión tomada. No se iba a retractar ahora.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Thanks to **LyricalKris** for letting me translate this story! Solo me adjudico la traducción. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Las llantas del auto rechinaron contra el pavimento cuando Edward salió como rayo de la casa de sus padres y se dirigió hacia la autopista que llevaba a Port Angeles. De acuerdo a su padre, Bella y Esme habían tomado el auto de Carlisle al pequeño pueblo para buscar un vestido de novia, algo que Bella había olvidado, convenientemente, decirle. Era una clara violación a los términos de su contrato. No esperaba nada diferente de alguien que no había mostrado escrúpulos en romper su palabra.

Su boca se mantuvo en una línea sombría mientras aceleraba, pasando como un borrón a otros carros en la pista. Alcanzó y soltó el nudo de su corbata, y luego recordó que no vestía una para luego pasar una mano agotada por su rostro antes de volver a tomar el volante con un agarre que colocaba blancos sus nudillos.

Las últimas semanas habían transcurrido de acuerdo al plan, gracias a su control. Sin trabajo para distraerlo, gracias a Dios por todas esas vacaciones que no tomó, había podido concentrarse únicamente en Esme… y en hacer que creyera el cuento de hadas que había creado. Había funcionado. Varias citas públicas y luego la "propuesta", su historia pre fabricada sucedió en el almuerzo del domingo con sus padres y Charlie, había resultado sin contratiempos, a pesar de la bilis que había ascendido por su garganta con cada palabra despreciable. Tenía que admitir, hasta el acto de rebelión de hoy, que Bella había interpretado su rol a la perfección, y su madre… su madre estaba más feliz que nunca.

Ahora solo tenía que asegurarse que se mantuviera de esa forma.

Era una píldora muy grande para tragar el permitir que Bella y su madre se reconectara, a pesar de ser una inevitable consecuencia de la charada en la que se había convertido su vida. Esta Bella no era la misma Bella que conoció algún día, si alguna vez llegó a conocerla de verdad, y por ello no podía anticipar sus respuestas, dejándolo una vez más luchando por el control. Era muy fastidioso. También inconveniente. No podía permitirse errores, y tampoco que su madre saliera lastimada por las indecisiones de Bella.

Edward ignoró la pequeña voz dentro de su cabeza que preguntaba si estaba preocupado más por Esme o por sí mismo.

Sus labios se retorcieron por el desprecio mientras pisaba más el acelerador y pasaba a un auto que se movía más lento. Algunas veces deseaba no haber escuchado la conversación entre Esme y Renée, nunca haber escuchado a su madre decir que su único arrepentimiento era que no viviría lo suficiente para ver que él y Bella se reconciliaran. La tristeza en su voz había sido audible, solo un idiota no le hubiese prestado atención. No había forma que Edward le permitiese a su madre un solo momento de infelicidad en sus últimos días, no cuando estaba en su poder cambiar las cosas.

Así que eso fue lo que hizo. Al demonio el desastre que había hecho con su vida, tanto como su madre fuera feliz. Ahora ella _estaba_ feliz.

Y que Dios ayudara a Bella Swan si hacía algo para arriesgar esa felicidad.

Llegó a Port Angeles en tiempo récord y rápidamente encontró el auto de su padre frente a una pequeña boutique de novia. Estacionó en el espacio detrás del Mercedes negro y depositó algunas monedas en el estacionamiento antes de entrar a la tienda.

La campana sobre la puerta anunció su llegada, y se detuvo allí, inmediatamente enfermo. La ironía de la situación no se le pasó de vista. Años de ignorar diligentemente cualquier cosa relacionada con bodas y relaciones, y aquí estaba, por sus propios medios, completamente rodeado de cosas de bodas… algunas destinadas a ser parte de _su_ boda.

Su boda con Bella.

La única mujer que había amado.

La mujer que había diezmado por completo su alma.

Mierda.

Su pecho se sentía como si alguien estuviera sentado encima, y su respiración se volvió elaborada. Demonios. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo aquí? Tenía que salir, tenia que irse.

Luego su mirada de pánico se encontró con la de su madre, y la presión en su pecho se alivió, incluso mientras un puño agarraba su corazón. Por ella. Todo era por ella.

Con ese recordatorio, Edward respiró profundamente y terminó de entrar a la tienda, haciendo una nota mental de los ojos entrecerrados y la boca torcida de Esme.

En cualquier otra ocasión, la mirada en el rostro de su madre hubiera sido graciosa. Sin embargo, hoy, con la preocupación de las intenciones de Bella en su mente, lo único que Edward se permitió hacer fue una pequeña curvatura a su boca.

Esme estaba enojada.

Edward le dedicó un pequeño saludo y encogió los hombros, intentando lucir arrepentido, y luego maniobró sus pasos por la tienda hasta donde Esme estaba sentada frente a un gran estrado, rodeado por espejos.

—Hola, mamá. —Se inclinó para besar su mejilla, escudriñando secretamente en su pálida complexión señales de fatiga. Parecía estar bien, y su blusa rosa añadía color a sus mejillas, sus ojos brillantes y claros. Lucía bien, o al menos tan bien como su condición lo permitía—. ¿Dónde está Bella? —preguntó. Si ella había dicho algo fuera de lugar…

Esme inclinó su cabeza para recibir de mejor forma su saludo, aunque bufó con desagrado.

—Está en el baño. ¿Qué haces aquí, Edward? Estamos comprando el vestido de Bella, ¡este es el último lugar en el que deberías estar!

Edward estudió su expresión, viendo solo afecto materno con un poco de exasperación. Aliviado de que Bella parecía mantener la charada, relajó su postura y luego levantó sus manos para defenderse.

—No me quedaré mucho, lo prometo. Solo…

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando notó a Bella acercándose, sus jeans gastados y su camiseta fuera de lugar entre todos los vestidos de diseñador y el encaje de la tienda de novias. Como su madre, estaba enojada. La sonrisa que tocó sus labios al ver su expresión fue, por una vez, sin forzarla. Ahora que sabía que Bella no había contado toda la historia a su madre, podría divertirse un poco mientras estaba aquí. Merecía sacar algo de todo este fiasco, e irritar a Bella le haría todo el día. Pasó junto a su madre, su mano apretando la ajena con suavidad mientras se acercaba a saludar a su reacia prometida.

—Edward —dijo Bella entre dientes, sonriendo tensa mientras aceptaba un beso en su mejilla—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Él sonrió con suficiencia.

—Mamá me acaba de preguntar lo mismo. Lo siento, _querida_ … —No pudo resistir la palabra de cariño, sabiendo cuánto ella lo detestaba—. Pero han pasado casi doce horas desde que te vi. Papá dijo que iban a comprar vestido, y no pude detenerme. Tenía que verte.

Sus dientes tomaron la parte interna de su mejilla para esconder su impresión cuando escuchó el suspiro nostálgico de su madre. Entre el rostro alegra de su madre y la molestia de Bella, poco escondida, el día de Edward mejoraba cada vez más.

Observó mientras Bella cerraba los ojos por un momento, y luego los abría mientras luchaba valientemente para controlar sus emociones.

—Edward —dijo—, ¿podría hablar contigo por un momento… en privado?

Sus propios ojos se entrecerraron un poco por su tono socarrón, pero luego se encogió de hombros.

—Seguro. Ya vuelvo, mamá.

Esme negó y los ahuyentó, su expresión irritada contradicha por el brillo indulgente en sus ojos. Edward colocó una mano en la parte baja de la espalda de Bella, causando que sus pasos flaquearan antes de componerse y guiarlo a un pequeño pasillo contra los vestidores.

Una vez escondidos de la vista de su madre, volteó su espalda para encararlo, quitando su mano de su espalda. Edward arqueó una ceja mientras ella lo miraba como si quisiera matarlo, flexionando su mano antes de meterla en su bolsillo, ignorando la forma en la que sus dedos aún hormigueaban por haberla tocado.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? —susurró Bella de forma acalorada—. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

Su buen humor desapareció en un instante, reemplazado por la amargura a la que se había acostumbrado. Se acercó un paso, invadiendo el espacio personal de Bella y causando que su espalda quedara contra la pared.

—Pregunta incorrecta. El contrato, que firmaste si recuerdas, dice claramente que debes verificar conmigo cualquier interacción, acompañada o no, con mi madre. Así que la pregunta correcta es, _querida_ , ¿qué demonios haces _tú_ aquí?

—Oh, suficiente con la palabrería legal —respondió Bella, rodando los ojos—. Tu mamá quería comprar vestidos de novia, así que te guste o no, aquí estoy. Esa cláusula es ridícula. No veo cómo puedo evitar estar sola con ella, no si quieres que crea que algo de esto es real.

—El punto es que debiste informarme primero. No lo hiciste, así que aquí estoy.

Bella levantó sus manos en el aire con disgusto.

—Tienes que estar jugando. ¿Viniste hasta acá para observarme? ¿Qué crees que voy a hacer… lastimarla?

Su labio superior se torció con burla.

—No sé, Bella. Lo has hecho antes. ¿Por qué no debería preocuparme de que lo harás de nuevo?

Observó sin emoción mientras el comentario cruel calaba. Se tensó, y su rostro careció de color. Se miraron el uno al otro, la ira y aversión entre ellos casi palpable. Fue Bella quien apartó la mirada primero, pero antes de que Edward pudiera saborear el triunfo, lo empujó y se movió del pasillo. Su cabeza se movió a un lado, y ella levantó su mentón, retándolo tercamente, una expresión de determinación que él había presenciado muchas veces antes, aunque no recientemente.

—Basta —dijo, su voz fuerte y firme, sus manos apretadas en puños a sus costados—. No soportaré tus comentarios sarcásticos y indirectas tan sutiles. Sí, la cagué… ¡lo sé! No tienes que seguir recordándomelo.

—Disculpa si difiero —respondió Edward con una mirada de desdén—. No tienes idea de cuánto… —Dejó de hablar y respiró profundo, esforzándose en controlar su rabia. Luego comenzó de nuevo—. No me importa lo que quieras o no. Firmaste el contrato; estuviste de acuerdo con cada estipulación. Te guste o no, estoy a cargo, y harás lo que yo te diga.

Bella frunció el ceño.

—Crees que tienes alguna clase de control sobre mí porque firmé ese contrato. Bueno, te equivocas.

—Oh, ¿de verdad? —Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho—. Escuchemos entonces.

—Mira, no soy estúpida. —Hizo una mueca y negó, continuando: —Ambos sabemos que ese contrato no es más que un prenuncial. Completo el contrato y luego anulamos el matrimonio, y me das un cheque. ¿Cierto?

Se encogió de hombros, su mirada entrecerrada. ¿A dónde quería ir con esto?

Fue su turno de sonreír con suficiencia, pero su actitud estaba exaltada por las lágrimas que brillaban en sus ojos.

—Bueno, adivina qué, señor Abogado Celebridad. No quiero tu dinero. Hago esto por una razón, y solo por eso… Esme. —Una lágrima se deslizó por una mejilla—. Cometí un error al sacarla de mi vida, pero la amo y haré lo que sea necesario para asegurarme que sus últimos meses… —Su voz comenzó a quebrarse—. Sean felices y alegres. Pero cuando todo termine, tú _y_ tu dinero pueden irse a la mierda.

Su cabeza se echó hacia atrás por sus palabras y la vehemencia con la que fueron dichas, pero luego se compuso y respondió de forma tranquila.

—Si crees que voy a creer algo de lo que saca de tu mentirosa boca, te engañas.

Un silencio tenso llenó el pequeño pasillo.

Después de varios minutos largos, Bella suspiró, luego murmuró: —No la lastimaré, Edward. Lo prometo.

—Lo siento, pero tus promesas no significan mucho para mí, ya no. —La voz de Edward fue tan baja como la de Bella, pero incluso él se sorprendió por la tristeza amarga que era evidente en su tono.

El ceño de Bella se entrecerró, luego se acercó un centímetro a él.

—Edward, yo…

Negó e interrumpió lo que fuese a decir, deliberadamente indiferente.

—Mi madre quiere comprar vestidos, de acuerdo. Solo quiero que sepas que si la lastimas, las ramificaciones financieras por romper el contrato serán el último de tus problemas.

Pareció congelarse en su lugar, su mano levantándose ligeramente, como si intentara alcanzarlo. Lo levantado de su mentón regresó, y su mano cayó a su costado.

—Bien.

—Bien.

Edward dio vuelta sobre sus pies, más que listo para irse, pero hizo una pausa y se volteó a encarar a Bella.

—Una cosa más —dijo. Luego avanzó un paso, tomó su cabeza en sus manos y chocó su boca bajo la ajena. Bella jadeó por la inesperada acción, y tomó ventaja, adentrando su lengua entre sus labios separados mientras la besaba por primera vez en ocho años.

Desechó mentalmente el sabor familiar y el sentirla, enfocándose en su cometido. Sus manos hicieron puños de su cabello, tomándola con más fuerza mientras dejaba salir en el beso cada poco de furia, resentimiento y amargura que ella había causado por su traición. Fue brutal, severo y casi de una naturaleza violenta, nada como los que alguna vez compartieron. Tembló en sus brazos y por una milésima de segundo, se sintió mal por la satisfacción que lo invadió, sabiendo que la ferocidad del momento la había agitado.

Todo eso sintió cuando sintió sus manos tomar sus bíceps mientras pegaba su cuerpo contra el suyo. Y luego lo besó de vuelta, igualando su furia con la propia mientras succionaba y mordía su boca. El deseo bailó en su vientre y frenó un gruñido mientras se sentía endurecer. Bella debió haber sentido la respuesta de su cuerpo, porque se movió contra él, enviando ondas de placer directo a su entrepierna.

Luego, lentamente, el beso comenzó a cambiar, volviéndose menos combativo y más hambriento, más desesperado. Bella liberó sus brazos y entrelazó sus dedos en su cabello para masajear su cuero cabelludo, el deslizar y jalar de su boca persuadiendo, rogando una respuesta.

Edward se tensó, su corazón, cuerpo y mente enfrentados. Rabia, odio, resentimiento… podía manejar todas esas cosas. Pero este suave asalto lo estaba matando, forzando el resurgimiento de emociones que hacía tiempo había enterrado.

Sus ojos escocieron al recordar el dolor, y fue ese recordatorio que causó que se apartara, desgarrando su boca de la suya. Dios santo, ¿qué había hecho? Ella sabría… y no podía. Ni ahora, ni nunca. Con más esfuerzo del que deseaba admitir, dio un paso atrás, rompiendo por completo su conexión.

Bella lo miró, sus ojos abiertos como platos y su respiración entrecortada mientras sus dedos se relajaban del agarre y salían de su cabello, por sus brazos hasta que sus manos colgaron sin acción a sus costados.

—¿Q-qué?

Habiendo retomado el control en esos breves segundos, sabía lo que tenía que hacer ahora. La mirada de Edward nunca flaqueó mientras, deliberadamente, levantaba su mano para limpiar su boca, como si su sabor le causara repulsión.

—Ahora mamá no preguntará que sucedía aquí.

La expresión de Bella cambió de deslumbrada a furiosa en un segundo. Sus ojos estaban húmedos por lágrimas de enojo, pero parpadeó para ahuyentarlas.

Se volteó para irse, satisfecho de haber aclarado su punto, pero detuvo sus pasos cuando Bella habló de nuevo, sin molestarse en enfrentarla.

—Te llamaría hijo de perra, pero Esme es la mujer más dulce que conozco. Tampoco te llamaré bastardo, ya que sé que tus padres estaban casados cuando naciste. Supongo que solo deja imbécil.

Un músculo cerca de su ojo tembló, y luego salió del pasillo hacia el área principal de la tienda.

El imbécil necesitaba despedirse de su mamá con un beso.

Quince minutos después, estaba sentado en su auto frente a la tienda, mirando a través de la ventana mientras Bella y su mamá reían mientras hurgaban en el montón de vestidos que había llevado la vendedora. Había querido irse de inmediato, pero algo lo había frenado de encender el auto.

En su lugar, su mente repasó su "conversación" con Bella dentro de la tienda. De alguna forma perversa, estaba orgulloso de que cuidara de sí misma, sin dejar que él la pisoteara. Se había acordado de la vieja Bella, su Bella. Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó por la esquina de su boca mientras recordaba sus respuestas rápidas, y su cuerpo todavía quemaba con los efectos del beso que habían compartido. Dios, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que se sintió casi tan vivo como cuando estaba con ella.

Levantó la mirada, su respiración atrapándose en su garganta mientras, por la ventana, vio a Esme sostener uno de los vestidos frente a Bella, buscando su opinión. Bella tocó la tela, y el anillo en su dedo atrapó la luz, haciendo que el diamante brillara. El cuadro resultante envió una ola de añoranza a su cuerpo, dejándolo sin respiración. Ese era su anillo en su dedo, _su anillo_ , y por un breve momento se permitió desear que fuera más que solo una actuación, que estuvieran verdaderamente enamorados y preparándose para pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos…

Tan pronto como llegó, Edward desechó el pensamiento. Colocando la llave en el arranque, encendió el auto y salió de la acera, dirigiéndose a casa. Mientras conducía, se reprendió por su pérdida de control momentánea.

Maldita sea. Bella siempre tuvo una forma de atraerlo, y aparentemente todavía la tenía, pero se rehusaba a permitirse ser vulnerable con ella y con cada capricho de nuevo. Había aprendido su lección hacia ocho años, y la aprendió bien. No podía perder el control. Había algo más en riesgo que su corazón… la felicidad de Esme. No importaba lo que pasara con él; al final, cuando todo esto acabara, cada momento de lucha, frustración, tristeza y dolor valdría la pena.

Y haría bien en recordarlo.

~o0o~

—Lo siento, Esme. ¿Qué? —Bella sabía que tenía que concentrarse en su entorno, pero su mente seguía repitiendo su extraña conversación con Edward. De acuerdo, si era totalmente honesta consigo misma, se estaba acostumbrando a este comportamiento errático e impredecible. Sin embargo, su mente, insistía en repetir ese estúpido beso. Había sido el beso más apasionado y doloroso que podía haber imaginado. Cuando salió del pasillo, luego de haberse calmado, Esme estudió su rostro de cerca, y en lugar de sonreír ampliamente como Bella había anticipado, sus ojos se habían entrecerrado. Bella pensó haber visto un rayo de preocupación materna cruzar los frágiles rasgos de la mujer, pero se desvaneció muy rápido como para asegurarse.

—Quería saber qué pensabas de este —repitió Esme mientras señalaba un traje blanco que la vendedora sostenía para ella.

—E-es… adorable —tartamudeó antes de respirar profundamente—. Pero pensaba en algo un poco más… no sé… ¿simple? ¿Menos de boda? —Bella tragó fuerte y volteó su mirada del asombroso vestido en las manos de la vendedora y se forzó a mirar a Esme. Habían estado en esta tarea por un tiempo y si bien había podido fingir algunas risas y colocar una sonrisa para beneficio de Esme, la fachada se desvanecía.

—Desearía que tu madre estuviera aquí.

Bella asintió.

—Yo también. —Renée había estado casi tan emocionada como Esme al escuchar del compromiso de Edward y Bella. Sabía que ambas mujeres habían compartido el sueño de que sus hijos se casaran desde que eran infantes. Charlie había sido más cauteloso, pero con algunas frases aquí y allá, Bella fue capaz de convencerlo de que la boda era lo que ella quería.

—¿Qué tipo de vestido quieres?

Bella se encogió de hombros. La verdad era que no quería un vestido de novia. Quería algo que fuera lo menos novia que se pudiera. ¿Por qué no podían pararse frente al Juez de Paz, decir sus votos, y terminar con el asunto? O mejor aún, un viaje a Las Vegas y solo fingir casarse. Bella suspiró. Debía recordar que no se trataba de ella… era sobre Esme.

Los ojos de Esme se entrecerraron, estudiando a Bella por un momento, antes de darle un vistazo a la vendedora.

—Regresaremos en un momento. —Una vez que la vendedora se apartó, regresó su atención a Bella. Caminó lentamente hacia donde estaba y levantó su mano para pasar su dedo de forma suave por la frente de Bella—. Recuerdo la primera vez que te vi. Tenías dos semanas de edad para cuando tuve oportunidad de visitarte. Había querido verte antes, pero a Edward le estaban saliendo sus molares, y siempre se enfermaba cuando le salían los dientes.

Bella sintió su rostro relajarse a una pequeña sonrisa por el suave toque de Esme y el tono de calma que usaba cada vez que le contaba una historia sobre su pasado. Era confortante y tranquilizador, y era una de las cosas favoritas sobre su casi mamá… y una de las cosas que más extrañaría cuando Esme se fuera.

—Charlie abrió la puerta cuando llegamos —continuó Esme—, y lucía absolutamente fuera de sí. El pobre hombre estaba inquieto y nervioso, como todo primerizo. Luego escuché tu llanto desde la otra habitación. Llevé a Edward dentro, pero lo puse en el suelo inmediatamente después de encontrar a tu madre con ojos hinchados y lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas mientras rogaba y suplicaba que dejaras de llorar. Tu papá comenzó a pasear nervioso, y eso solo hizo que la atmósfera de la habitación fuera mucho más tensa.

Ambas mujeres sonreían mientras visualizaban a Charlie en un estado de agitación. El gran y corpulento Jefe de Policía era reconocido por saltar ante las cosas más simples cuando se trataba de su adorada hija. Bella había visto a su padre de ese modo muchas veces en su vida; nunca fue impresionante en el momento, pero un calor se construyó dentro de ella cuando pensó en cuánto su padre la amaba y se preocupaba.

—Me encargué de inmediato. Le dije a tu padre que fuera a la estación solo para que saliera de la casa por un rato, y envié a tu madre al segundo piso para que tomara una ducha y luego una siesta. Renée te entregó de inmediato antes de desaparecer por las escaleras. Me encantaría decir que desde que te colocó en mis brazos dejaste de llorar, pero no sucedió. Estabas inconsolable. —Esme pasó sus dedos desde el ceño de Bella y por su frente, luego colocando el cabello detrás de sus orejas, y finalmente descansando su mano en el cuello de Bella, frotando su quijada con su pulgar de forma ausente—. Traté de mecerte mientras caminaba por la habitación y cantaba. Te conté historias, palmeé tu espalda, froté tu barriguita… no tenía más suerte que tus padres, y comenzaba a preocuparme. Había visto cuán afectada lucía tu madre cuando le dije que fuera a ducharse, y sabía que si continuabas ella nunca descansaría. Finalmente, coloqué una manta en el suelo y te recosté allí. Mi preocupación más grande durante todo esto había sido que Edward comenzara a llorar contigo. En su lugar, estaba junto al sofá, observando todo, completamente en trace por ti.

Dejando caer su mano del cuello de Bella, Esme tomó su mano, estrechándola fuerte.

—Cuando te coloqué en el suelo él fue de inmediato. Por supuesto, eso me puso nerviosa… no tenía idea de lo que haría. Sin embargo, mis miedos no tenían soporte. Fue y se sentó junto a ti, comenzando a frotar tu cabeza. Lo juro, desde el segundo que te tocó, hiciste silencio. Edward continuó pasando su mano por tu cabeza por varios minutos, y luego se inclinó y besó tu frente antes de decir algo que juraría fue la palabra "bonita". —Esme rio—. Bueno, tal vez. Pudo haber estado tratando de decirme que te acariciaba como lo haría con nuestro gato, pero me gusta más mi versión.

Bella rio suavemente ante las palabras de Esme y se admitió que también le gustaba más la interpretación de Esme.

—De cualquier forma, me gusta pensar que una vez que te diste cuenta que él estaba ahí, entraste en el mismo trance que él. Después de que te besó, se levantó y fue a su bolso y sacó su manta. Regresó a ti y te la colocó encima. Por supuesto, estaba cubriendo tu rostro y comenzaste a quejarte casi de inmediato, así que la bajé. Mientras hacía eso, Edward volvió a la pañalera, y regresó con dos chupones. Colocó uno en su boca mientras se tambaleaba de regreso para colocar el otro en tu boca. Luego se acurrucó junto a ti en el suelo, tomó la esquina de su manta en una mano y te palmeó con la otra. Ambos se quedaron dormidos en minutos, y fueron casi inseparables por mucho tiempo. Seré la primera persona en admitir que ese día fue el primero que me encontré soñando con esto, Bella.

Tomó más fuerte la mano de Bella y respiró antes de mirarla directamente a los ojos.

—No sé toda la historia de lo que pasó entre los dos hace ocho años, pero no te equivoques, mi hijo te ha amado desde el momento en el que te vio. —Después de un segundo, añadió con dulzura: —Y _siempre_ lo hará.

—Gracias —susurró Bella, preguntándose si Esme sabía cuánto había removido sus emociones la historia que le acababa de contar.

Esme sonrió un poco más, y cuando Bella sonrió de vuelta, hubo una ligera chispa en sus ojos verdes que no había estado allí antes, lo que le indicó a Bella que todo saldría bien al final.

—Ahora, encontremos un vestido. —Con ello, Esme le hizo una seña a la vendedora para que regresara, y volvieron a su misión de encontrar un vestido de novia.

Originalmente había tratado de argüir que no quería ni necesitaba un vestido. Solo sería una pequeña ceremonia y Bella decía que no quería molestarse con las particularidades. Sin embargo, Esme había insistido, y ya que todo esto era por su beneficio, Bella no tuvo el corazón para negárselo. Ahora, buscando entre el montón de satín blanco, tafetán, seda y encaje, el estómago de Bella se volteó de la forma más incómoda.

Toda la experiencia se sentía incorrecta. Tanto Esme y la vendedora, Jenny, habían estado enseñándole algunos de los trajes más extravagantes en la tienda. Todos hermosos, pero ninguno era algo que Bella pudiera imaginarse vistiendo en su peor pesadilla. No quería algo que la exhibiera a ella o a la ocasión; quería algo que la hiciera sentir como algo más del fondo. Pero si eso no era suficiente, Bella también sabía que no quería pensar mucho en esta decisión. Así que cuando Esme insistió en que comenzara a probarse vestidos, Bella no discutió; simplemente hizo lo que se le dijo y trató de evitar mirarse en los tantos espejos que la rodeaban en el probador o los que estaban afuera donde Esme esperaba ver cómo lucía cada uno en ella.

Colocarse el vestido, pedirle a Jenny que la ayudara con la parte de atrás, salir y mostrarle a su próxima suegra, hacer una vuelta lenta para que el vestido pudiera ser visto por Esme desde todos los ángulos, regresar al probador y quitarse el vestido, solo para salir en el próximo.

Un ciclo sin fin en el que Bella repitió los pasos en su cabeza para no pensar en cómo lucía, cómo se sentía el vestido, cómo sonaba la tela y se rozaba contra su piel al caminar.

Todo explotó cuando escuchó a Esme jadear mientras Bella salía del vestidor usando el octavo vestido.

—Oh, Bella. —Escuchó decir a Esme.

Sus ojos se dispararon para encontrarse con la mirada de Esme.

—¿Qué? —preguntó.

—El vestido es perfecto.

Y eso fue todo lo que necesitó. Bella no pudo evitar voltear su cabeza y ver su reflejo en los espejos. No pudo evitar su propio jadeo mientras sus ojos observaban cada detalle.

Era _el_ vestido.

Bella había sido una chica típica cuando joven y muy enamorada, y soñó con su futuro. Había soñado con la casa en la que ambos viviría, los hijos que tendrían, sus navidades, sus cumpleaños, sus carreras, picnis, graduaciones, vacaciones familiares, aniversarios… todo, incluyendo la boda que esperaban algún día compartir con sus familias. Y en esos sueños y visiones, Bella había imaginado un vestido… su vestido… este vestido.

Observó la forma en la que abrazaba sus curvas, acentuaba sus senos y disimulaba sus caderas. No era de princesa u ostentoso. No había demasiada tela o armazones. El vestido era de un simple satín blanco con la cantidad perfecta de encaje y un delicado trabajo de pedrería para acentuarlo.

Era simple.

Era hermoso.

Era elegante.

Era casi idéntico a una imagen que había guardado de una revista de novias durante los primeros meses después de que Edward se había ido para la universidad.

Era perfectamente Bella.

Era perfectamente Edward.

Era perfectamente… _ellos_.

Y solo por un momento, pudo regocijarse en eso, pudo soñar, pudo anhelar, y pudo sentir.

—¿Qué piensas, Bella?

Ni siquiera había notado que Esme se había levantado, o que estaba junto a ella, mirando el espejo. Por una fracción de segundo, sus ojos se encontraron en el espejo, y Bella supo que esto era lo que Esme quería para ellos. Esme vio las mismas cosas que Bella en el vestido, y en un esfuerzo de complacerlos a ambos, peleó la culpa nauseabunda que había comenzado a tocar su puerta desde el momento en el que Bella había abierto los ojos y mirado el espejo.

Con todo lo que tenía, Bella quería decirle a Esme que no quería el vestido, que era incómodo o que pensaba que la hacía lucir gorda, algo, cualquier cosa solo para no tener que salir de la boutique con una factura que verificara su compra. Pero no pudo hacerlo. Había mentido sobre suficientes cosas en todos estos años, y Bella no pudo mentir sobre algo más. Si se iba a casar con Edward, apartando las razones, entonces lo haría bien.

Respirando profundo para fortalecer su decisión, Bella volteó su cabeza para mirar a Esme y asintió.

—Tienes razón, es perfecto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Thanks to **LyricalKris** for letting me translate this story! Solo me adjudico la traducción. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

 _Están cordialmente invitados a celebrar_

 _el matrimonio de_

 _Isabella Marie Swan_

 _y_

 _Edward Anthony Cullen…_

~o0o~

El satín y el encaje susurraban contra la piel de Bella mientras su madre y Alice la ayudaban a entrar en su vestido. Sus ojos permanecieron cerrados mientras su estómago se agitaba, e hizo una mueca ante el sonido del cierre, como si su cierre marcara el sello de su destino. La reverberación de su pulso tronaba en sus oídos, su corazón palpitando contra sus costillas. Manos suaves aseguraron el velo en su lugar, y mientras otras en la habitación mostraban su encanto y sorpresa, Bella luchó contra el pánico ascendente.

¿Realmente pasaría por esta charada de boda? ¿Podría hacerlo?

—Oh, Bella, ¡estás tan hermosa!

La voz de Renée estaba gruesa por la emoción, y tomó toda su voluntad para evitar salir corriendo de la habitación, gritando. En su lugar, permaneció anclada al lugar y finalmente abrió los ojos.

Un sollozo ahogado se quedó en su garganta ante la vista de su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo completo. No fue el vestido lo que hizo que sus emociones se salieran de control; lo había visto antes, varias veces. Pero ahora, con su cabello y maquillaje listos, el velo en su lugar, lucía exactamente como la novia que había imaginado ser algún día.

La novia de Edward.

 _Oh, Dios._

Pánico. Estaba entrando en pánico, y lo sabía, pero parecía no poder respirar. Su reflejo se burló, recordándole a las conversaciones en medio de susurros y sueños compartidos, de lo que pudo haber sido, si solo no hubiese sido tan estúpida.

Y ahora… ahora estaba a punto de caminar por el altar hacia el único hombre que había amado. Estaría frente a todas las personas importantes en su vida e intercambiaría votos con ese mismo hombre, un hombre que ahora la odiaba con la misma intensidad con la que alguna vez la había amado.

Bella miró su reflejo con el corazón pesado. Siempre imaginó que su boda con Edward sería el día más feliz de su vida, y en su lugar era completamente lejos de feliz.

Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos, y su madre envolvió un brazo sobre sus hombros, su mirada amorosa encontrándose con la de Bella en el espejo.

—No puedo creer que mi bebé se va a casar —dijo Renée, sorbiendo su nariz, luego limpiando sus ojos con un pañuelo. Dio un vistazo hacia donde Esme estaba sentada, vestida y lista para la ceremonia—. ¿Puedes creerlo, Esme? Parece solo ayer cuando estábamos soñando en casar a nuestros hijos, y finalmente está sucediendo. —Se volteó hacia Bella—. Oh, cariño. No pude haber escogido un mejor hombre para ti… Espera un minuto, ¡creo que sí lo hice! —alardeó.

Bella trató de sonreír, pero temía que fuera más una mueca. Cada fibra de su ser estaba desesperada por salir disparada de la habitación, pero una mirada al rostro pálido, pero alegre de Esme y supo que no había vuelta atrás.

Ella vería esto terminar. No importaba cuán doloroso fuese.

Esperaron por lo que pareció ser una eternidad, hasta que finalmente hubo un toque en la puerta, y Carlisle asomó su cabeza, su mano cubriendo sus ojos.

—¿Todas decentes?

Esme rodó los ojos.

—Pasa, Carlisle.

Bajó su mano y sonrió antes de entrar por completo a la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

—He venido por las madres. Es hora de llevarlas a sus asientos. —Su voz se desvaneció mientras Bella se volteaba para verlo—. Bella. —Suspiró—. Estás asombrosa, querida. Edward no podrá contenerse.

Logró dar una pequeña sonrisa, pero la mirada de Carlisle ya había pasado a su esposa. Trató de ocultar su preocupación, pero Bella pudo ver lo tenso alrededor de sus ojos. Ella también estaba preocupada. La condición de Esme había empeorado, pero los últimos días parecían especialmente difíciles para ella. Estaba demacrada, e incluso el brillo de la felicidad por tener a su familia a su alrededor, a su hija en casa por algunos días y a Edward casándose finalmente con una mujer a la que ella amaba como una segunda hija, no podía aplacar la palidez enfermiza.

Honestamente, Bella no estaba segura que Esme lograría pasar cuatro semanas más, mucho menos los cuatro meses que habían estimado los doctores. El pensamiento era aterrorizante, pero solidificaba su decisión.

Este matrimonio era una formalidad, solo un trozo de papel que le daría paz mental a una mujer moribunda.

Carlisle ayudó a su esposa a acomodarse en su nueva silla de ruedas.

—Listo. ¿Preparada?

Esme le sonrió.

—Absolutamente. —Luego miró a Bella y estiró su mano. Bella se apresuró a tomarla, apartando más lágrimas con rápidos parpadeos mientras reconocía la alegre expresión de Esme.

—Este es un sueño hecho realidad, mi querida niña… para todos. Te amamos.

Bella logró colocar una sonrisa trémula. Por mucha fachada que fuese, le alegraba esta oportunidad de reconciliarse con estas personas que habían estado lejos de su vida por mucho tiempo.

—También te amo.

 _Nunca sabrás cuánto._

Se intercambiaron más abrazos y besos, y antes de irse, Renée colocó un pañuelo en su mano.

—No dejes que se arruine tu maquillaje, ¿de acuerdo? —Le dedicó a Bella una sonrisa encantadora, apretando sus manos—. ¿Sabes? Edward y tú tenían una relación tan seria, tan jóvenes, que temía que terminases casada justo después de la secundaria. —Rio—. Sé que hubo algo de drama en el intermedio, pero esto es mejor.

Bella bajó la mirada, cubriendo su mueca y escondiendo el dolor que sentía.

—Te amo, pequeña.

—También te amo, mamá.

Carlisle empujó la silla de Esme a la puerta, y Renée los siguió. Hizo una pausa en el marco de la puerta y sonrió sobre su hombro.

—Charlie estará aquí en unos minutos.

Respirando profundamente, Bella forzó una sonrisa a su rostro y esperaba que luciera genuina. Asintió y se fueron.

Cerró los ojos brevemente, luego se volteó a tomar su bouquet. Ver a su futura cuñada la sorprendió; Alice había sido tan silenciosa que Bella olvidó que estaba allí.

—Bueno, ¡supongo que esto es todo! —dijo, esperando que el ligero temblor de su voz se atribuyera a los nervios normales en el día de su boda.

Alice no dijo nada, su expresión en blanco. Luego suspiró pesadamente y apartó la mirada, pareciendo luchar internamente con algo. Finalmente, volteó la mirada Bella y dijo:

—Mamá no quería que dejara de ir a la escuela este semestre por estar con ella. Repetía que mi educación era importante y que habría mucho tiempo para pasar juntas este verano. —Alice pausó, su labio inferior temblando por la emoción—. Creo que todos sabemos que eso no sucederá.

Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas y asintió.

—Pero, por supuesto, solo me he perdido unos meses. Edward se ha perdido años. —Hizo una pausa y luego su expresión se endureció—. No sé lo que ha sucedido en estos meses, pero ahora estoy aquí, y solo quiero que sepas que no me agradas. No me gusta lo que le hiciste a Edward, o a mi familia.

Los ojos de Bella se ampliaron por la sorpresa.

—Alice…

—No. No tenemos mucho tiempo, así que déjame terminar, y luego remos continuar. —Rio amargamente—. Supongo que tendremos qué, _hermana_ —dijo la palabra mordazmente. Sin esperar una respuesta, continuó, con su tono helado—. ¿Alguna vez te preguntaste porqué mis padres se mudaron a Seattle? Esperaban que fuera lo suficientemente lejos de Forks, y de ti, para que Edward se mudara después de la universidad. No lo fue, y no lo hizo. Cambié de escuela a mitad de secundaria, dejé atrás amigos que había conocido durante toda mi vida, y lo hice voluntariamente, esperando recuperar a mi hermano. Pero fue en vano. ¿Sabías que hasta que mamá enfermó, no había puesto un pie en Forks desde que rompiste con él? No vino a mi graduación. Nunca venía para Navidad o Día de Gracias… —Se detuvo, ahogando un sollozo.

Una lágrima solitaria se deslizó por la mejilla de Bella, y la limpió con dedos temblorosos.

—Lo siento.

—Deberías estarlo —respondió Alice, su boca temblando, aunque estuviese fruncida—. Todo fue tu culpa. ¿Siquiera sabes lo que le hiciste? Fue más que romper su corazón, lo diezmaste. Lo dejaste sin corazón, sin alma. Lo _arruinaste_. Nunca fue el mismo después de ti, aún no lo es. Y _así_ es como sé que esta boda es una gran farsa.

Bella negó, sin saber cómo responder a esas acusaciones. No solo no podía decirle a Alice la verdadera razón por la cual se casaba con Edward, sino que honestamente no tenía idea de que su rompimiento hubiese causado tanto dolor para alguien más que para sí misma. Sabía que lo había lastimado, por supuesto, pero muchas personas habían tenido amores de secundaria y terminado con los mismos, era casi un ritual de ascenso.

No era como si él se hubiese negado. De hecho, no dijo nada. En realidad, su manera tan fácil de comprenderlo la había convencido en que había hecho lo correcto. Incluso consideró la idea de solo golpearlo a morir, que tal vez encontraría a alguien mejor. Tales pensamientos habían plagado su mente desde el momento que se fue a Darmouth, y cuando él solo la dejó ir, sin pelear o protestar, se preguntó si había encontrado a alguien. A alguien más bonita e inteligente, mejor. No pensaba que la hubiese engañado, sabía que él nunca haría eso, pero pensó que tal vez él estaba aliviado. Tal vez se había sentido libre.

Ahora Alice le decía que él había estado tan devastado como ella. ¿Era eso realmente posible?

—Edward no me dirá nada —continuó Alice, inconsciente de la disputa interna de Bella—, pero tengo mis sospechas. Así que te pido, sea lo que sea que esté sucediendo, no lo lastimes de nuevo. Porque si lo haces, esta vez me responderás a mí.

Alice pasó rápido por su lado, abandonando la habitación en un remolino de tafetán azul antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de sí con un sonido fulminante.

Bella permaneció en medio de la habitación, paralizada por la culpa, la sorpresa y frustración. ¿Cómo todo había salido mal? Pensó que había hecho lo correcto, incluso aunque la hubiese matado hacerlo, y se había consolado con la certeza de que Edward habría curado rápidamente y continuado, que era feliz.

Obviamente ella había estado muy, muy equivocada. Edward no había sanado, ni superado, y ciertamente no era feliz. En lugar de eso, se había separado de su familia y se había vuelto alguien que nunca habría imaginado. Amargado. Enojado. Vengativo. Todo por su culpa y estupidez.

El dolor cruzó su corazón mientras, por primera vez, comprendía completamente el terrible error que había cometido. Su respiración era en jadeos desesperados, y luchaba por contener los sollozos que lastimaban su pecho. ¿Qué había hecho? Dios Santo. ¿Qué le había hecho a esta familia?

 ** _~o0o~_**

 _El sol brillaba, algo raro en Forks, y Bella yacía sobre su espalda en su claro, deleitándose con sus rayos cálidos. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, y su piel hormigueaba por donde Edward pasaba sus dedos, a lo largo de su brazo. Él rio suavemente, y ella respondió con una sonrisa perezosa._

 _—Algún día serás mi esposa._

 _Bella se apoyó en su costado y arqueó una ceja._

 _—Oh, ¿en serio?_

 _Sus labios se curvaron a una sonrisa engreída mientras se acercaba a hacerle cosquillas a su mejilla con una hoja de césped._

 _—En serio._

 _—Hmm. No lo sé…_

 _Edward gruñó juguetón mientras cubría su cuerpo con el suyo y bajaba la cabeza para morder su cuello—. ¿No sabes?_

 _Bella rio._

 _—Nope. No sé… porque nunca me lo has pedido._

 _—Oh, te lo pediré. Y cuando lo haga, ¿qué dirás?_

 _Él levantó su cabeza para mirarla, sus ojos brillando por la vulnerabilidad, y Bella fue incapaz de continuar con su pequeño juego. Colocó sus manos. a cada lado de su rostro, y con su voz llena de toda la sinceridad en su corazón, respondió:_

 _—Diré que sí. Sí, sí, sí._

 _Su expresión se iluminó, y la miró con tanta adoración que casi no podía respirar._

 _—Y yo seré el hombre más feliz de la tierra._

 _—Te amo._

 _—También te amo… por siempre._

 _—Siempre._

 ** _~o0o~_**

Una gota de sudor bajó por la espalda de Eward, a pesar de que ya le había bajado la temperatura al aire acondicionado dos veces. Su estómago estaba en nudos, y sus manos temblaban ligeramente mientras trataba de colocarse su pajarita.

—La veinteava es la vencida, ¿cierto? —se murmuró a sí mismo, maldiciendo cuando sus dedos se deslizaron de nuevo—. Maldita sea.

Una risa profunda llegó de su espalda, y deslizó su mirada al reflejo de Edward justo sobre su hombro izquierdo.

—¿Necesitas un poco de ayuda, hijo?

Edward se preguntó si Charlie lo seguiría llamando de esa forma si supiera cómo, básicamente, había chantajeado a su hija para que se casara con él.

—¿Sabes cómo atar una de estas cosas? —preguntó, incapaz de mirar mucho tiempo los ojos de su próximo suegro.

—Claro.

Edward se volteó y levantó su barbilla mientras Charlie trabajaba rápidamente en la pajarita.

—Ya está. Solo querrás, ya sabes, asegurarte de que esté derecha o lo que sea —dijo Charlie, sus mejillas ligeramente rosadas mientras señalaba el espejo.

—Gracias. —Edward se volteó hacia el espejo para ver su pajarita—. ¿Luce bien? —preguntó.

Charlie gruñó y se movió al otro lado de la habitación; Edward tomó eso como un sí. La chaqueta de su traje estaba en el espaldar de una silla de cuero, y la tomó, pasando una mano por la tela antes de colocársela y regresar al espejo para asegurarse de que todo estaba en su lugar.

Charlie estaba jugando con sus mangas de forma ansiosa, su boca abriéndose, luego cerrándose varias veces antes de pasar una mano por su rostro, obviamente inconsciente de que Edward podía ver su reflejo en el espejo. Su boca se arqueó, luchando contra una sonrisa; la escena era familiar. Charlie normalmente tenía que pensar una discusión seria. Edward estaba nervioso acerca de lo que Charlie podría tener que decir, pero lo dejó tomar su tiempo, dando ligeras miradas cada tanto mientras pretendía abrocharse los gemelos.

Después de varios minutos de silencio, Charlie finalmente se puso a trabajar.

—La amas.

Era una declaración, no una pregunta. Edward no le quería mentir a Charlie, no directamente, entonces solo levantó una ceja.

Charlie asintió.

—Sé que sí, y es por eso que te debo una disculpa, hijo.

Edward frunció el ceño y se preguntó de qué estaba hablando el hombre.

—Sé lo que estás pensando —dijo Charlie, interpretando de forma correcta la expresión de Edward. Charlie pareció aislarse un minuto, perdido en sus pensamientos, y Edward se congeló, cautivado y desconcertado por su rostro, reflejando dolor.

—Está bien… —comenzó, pero Charlie fue más rápido al interrumpirlo.

—No, no lo está. Este ha sido un largo tiempo, y apreciaría si solo me dejaras hablar. —Le dedicó a Edward una mirada fuerte.

—De acuerdo —dijo, confundido, pero curioso.

Charlie asintió en agradecimiento.

—Como dije, te debo una disculpa. Sé que Bella tuvo una época difícil después de que terminó las cosas contigo, y sabiendo cómo la amas, estoy seguro de que tú también. La cosa es que yo pude haberlo evitado. Tal vez. No lo sé. Pero pude haberlo intentado más. _Debí_ haber intentado más.

Edward se volteó para encarar a Charlie.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Charlie se sentó en el brazo de la silla.

—El divorcio de su mamá y el mío realmente hizo mucho efecto en Bella. Que Renée se fuera a Arizona no ayudó en nada, pero lo sabes. Era joven, pero lo suficientemente grande para entender que su madre la estaba abandonando. Lo recuerdas.

Sí lo recordaba. Había sido un momento terrible. Bella tenía nueve años cuando Renée se fue, y Edward recordó haber intentado consolar a su alienada mejor amiga, recordando cómo le preguntaba qué había hecho para que su madre la amase más, para que se quedara. Había sido desgarrador.

—Puede que hayan arreglado las cosas durante los años, pero ese dolor siempre quedó. Cuando te fuiste a New Hampshire —continuó Charlie—, ella estaba aterrorizada. Lo escondió bien, pero… bueno, no puede esconderle cosas a su viejo. Ese temor la comió hasta qué... supongo que sabes lo que pasó después de eso, ¿no?

Él negó.

—Desde que vi su carta de rechazo en la basura, debí haber sabido lo que haría. Dios, era un desastre. Traté de hablar con ella, pero no me escuchaba. Dijo que lo hacía por ti, que al largo plazo, se lo agradecerías. Pero lo vi. Ese mismo miedo. Te iba a dejar ir antes de que tú la pudieses dejar a ella. No entrar a Dartmouth fue solo una buena excusa.

Edward cerró sus ojos y se hundió en una silla, sus manos aferrándose a su cabello. ¿No la habían aceptado en Darmouth? Él no tenía idea; nunca se lo dijo.

Sus dedos se aferraron más a su cabello. No importaba cuál era el razonamiento. El resultado era el mismo.

—Entonces lo siento, Edward —dijo Charlie mientras se levantaba y se erguía—. Pude haberles prevenido mucho dolor si hubiese podido hacerle ver lo correcto. Debí haber hecho algo…

—No —interrumpió Edward, levantándose—. No hay nada que perdonar. Nada de esto fue tu culpa. Éramos jóvenes. Las cosas suceden. —Se forzó a continuar, peleando valientemente para mantener la amargura lejos de su tono—. Bella y yo, estamos mejor ahora. Tal vez así tenía que ser.

Charlie palmeó su brazo como agradecimiento.

—Gracias, hijo. Y gracias por amar a mi pequeña. —Le dio un vistazo a su reloj—. Mejor voy al cuarto de la novia. Me tengo que asegurar de que esté lista. Te veo en un rato.

Los pensamientos de Edward nadaban mientras se sentaba solo por unos minutos.

Esto estaba mal. Estaba tan mal. Era como si el mundo se hubiese vuelto de unos colores contrastantes y abrumadores. El sentimiento en el aire era discordante cuando debía haberse sentido esperanzador. Hermoso. Lleno de amor, no esta amargura que había dejado su lengua y garganta permanentemente llenas de terror.

Un toque en la puerta llamó su atención.

—¿Edward?

Edward respiró profundamente y se levantó, volteándose para enfrentar a su padre.

—Todos están listos. Deberíamos ir a tomar nuestro lugar —dijo Carlisle de forma cortés. Hizo una pausa y colocó sus manos en los hombros de Edward, estudiándolo. Una expresión seria llegó a su rostro—. Sé que estás haciendo esto por tu madre.

Edward se opuso.

—¿Qué? —Había sido tan cuidadoso. Si Bella había…

—Apresurar esto, por decirlo de alguna manera —continuó Carlisle, y Edward respiró mejor—. Sé que acaban de reconectarse, y tal vez sería mejor darse tiempo antes de apresurarse al matrimonio. No es fácil, lo sabes. Nunca es fácil. —Rio—. Pero la enfermedad de tu madre… —La piel alrededor de sus ojos se tensó, y el corazón de Edward dio un vuelco—. El tiempo es precioso —dijo Carlisle después de un momento—. El amor siempre es un riesgo, pero tenemos que aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que tenemos.

Edward no podía hablar. No sabía qué decir. No sabía si debía sentirse mejor o peor por lo que estaba haciendo. No sabía si podría abrir su boca sin dar a conocer su ira hacia Bella, por lo que pudo haber sido, a lo que debió haber sido.

El amor era un riesgo, y alguien debió haberle dicho que ella no era lo suficiente. Pero aquí estaban todos, sus padres, los de ella, diciéndole que esto era lo correcto. Nada había sido más correcto que la idea de que Edward y Bella terminarían juntos.

Ella lo valía, decían. _Esto_ lo valía.

Carlisle palmeó su espalda e hizo un gesto hacia la puerta. Edward lo siguió de forma mecánica.

El mundo parecía retorcido. Era un lugar surreal, y por primera vez, demasiado sensible por la inseguridad y el dolor, el odio al que se aferraba desesperadamente, no estaba.

En algún momento, este día lo hubiese tenido exaltante de satisfacción y asombro. En otro universo, nada, ni siquiera la dura enfermedad de su madre, podría haber sido capaz de detener su sonrisa. Había tenido muchas esperanzas y sueños, pero ninguna más grande que hacer a Bella su esposa.

Entonces cuando la música comenzó y ella apareció, algo en su corazón, en su mente, se apagó. Se dejó ir. Por tanto tiempo, había luchado para mantener la rabia firme a su lado. Eso era mucho más fácil que el devastador dolor que la cosa que quería más a nadie, la única cosa a la que había renunciado por todo lo demás, estaba fuera de su alcance. Cuando la vio, increíblemente hermosa, perfecta, y caminando hacia él, se dejó llevar por la preciosa ilusión que había pintado para el bienestar de su madre.

El pasado se desvaneció, y por primera vez en ocho años, se sintió completo, como cuando era adolescente. El mundo era suyo para conquistar. Podía hacer lo que sea con esta mujer a su lado. La idea era tan reconfortante que el peso constante en su corazón se levantó como si nunca hubiese estado. Abrió su mano, dejando que Charlie colocara la de ella en la propia, y luego la miró, su sonrisa era genuina.

Era la sonrisa de su anterior ser para ella, y vio la indecisión en sus ojos torturados antes de que sonriera de vuelta.

Se miraron el uno al otro con esperanza y amor, transportados hace ocho años, antes de que el mundo se hubiese vuelto tan retorcido y… real.

Pronto, Edward supo que su cerebro se volvería a encender, y dolería. Sería como antes, cuando sentía como si ella hubiese sido arrancada físicamente de su cuerpo. Probablemente sería peor, y tendría que luchar para encontrar esa ira de nuevo, el odio, porque al menos podría respirar a través del odio.

Pero por esos minutos, mientras declaraban su eterno amor y devoción, se dejó a sí mismo creer.

Obedeciendo al sacerdote, deslizó la banda en su dedo y ella en el suyo.

Por y para siempre.

Su padre tenía razón. Todos tenían razón. Él la amaba. A pesar de todo, la amaba.

Y era por eso que la odiaba tanto.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Thanks to **LyricalKris** for letting me translate this story! Solo me adjudico la traducción. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

Dos meses de casada y Bella se estaba volviendo loca.

Ya era malo que cada minuto estuviese pintado con los macabros colores de la enfermedad y la pesadez de lo inescapable. Esme tenía días buenos y malos, pero incluso los mejores eran un reto. Era enloquecedor ver cómo se desvanecía, ver que tenía dolor y no poder hacer absolutamente nada.

La familia de Esme estaba reunida y, gracias a Edward, Bella fue incluida. Sabía, por supuesto, que después de que se casaran vivirían con Esme y Carlisle por el futuro próximo, hasta la muerte de Esme. Un mes después de la boda, Alice llegó a casa de la universidad por el verano. Trajo consigo a su novio, Jasper.

Bella quería ser agradecida por esta oportunidad. Estaba muy consciente de que muchas personas no lograban hacer esto, no tenían tiempo para decir todo lo que querían decir antes de que sus seres queridos se fueran. Pero estaba manchado.

Esme tomó las manos de Bella, sonriendo. Ante aquello, Bella había compartido la historia de cómo Edward le pidió que fueran al baile de "Las Chicas Eligen" en su último año. Luego de años bailando la idea de su cambiante relación, él finalmente decidió que había sido suficiente. Siempre estuvieron predestinados a ser más que solo amigos, y era tiempo que reconocieran eso.

—Lo dejó salir como si estuviéramos en clase de ciencias o algo. Fue muy lógico. —Bella sonrió de forma melancólica, recordando—. "Hemos sido amigos desde siempre, Bella" —imitó su voz y rostro de negocios—. El otro día mi mama dijo que ella tuvo tres hijos. Excepto que no quiero que seas mi hermana. Las relaciones que comienzan como amistades son las que nunca… —Bella terminó con un jadeo.

Son las que nunca mueren, había dicho.

Sí fueron al baile, y después, sentados en su auto en la entrada de la casa de Bella, se saltó el primer beso y fue directamente al "te amo".

"—Te he amado durante toda mi vida. —Le sonrió, e incluso en la oscuridad de la noche, su sonrisa era enceguecedora—. Mis ojos siempre serán verdes, mi nombre siempre será Edward, y siempre te amaré."

Esme palmeó su mano. Sus delgados y temblorosos dedos pasaron por el anillo de compromiso de Bella, ahora emparejado con el de matrimonio, y sonrió.

—¿Sabes? Él compró este anillo en la primavera de su primer año en Darmouth —dijo en voz baja.

Bella parpadeó.

—¿Qué?

Su mirada era ausente.

—¿Recuerdas que tenía el trabajo de la gasolinera?

—Sí. Para gastar dinero en la universidad.

Esme rio.

—¿Fue eso lo que te dijo? Siempre me lo he preguntado. —Negó vehementemente con la cabeza—. Carlisle y yo hemos sido muy afortunados. Nuestros hijos nunca exigían nada. Desde que eran pequeños supimos que tendríamos suficiente para enviarlos a la universidad que ellos desearan. Edward no necesitaba ahorrar para la universidad. Sabía que tendría lo que necesitara.

—Pero Carlisle le metió en la cabeza, hace mucho tiempo, que cuando se trata de novias o cualquier gesto romántico, significaría mucho más si venían de dinero Ganado.

Bella entendía eso. Tenía un trabajo en la tienda de ropa olímpica de los Newton cuando estaban en la secundaria. Disfrutaba comprarle pequeños detalles y pagar por una salida occasional. No era mucho, pero la hacía feliz verlo feliz.

—Cada cita a la que te llevó, cada regalo, baile… cada centavo que gastó en ti fue con su propio dinero. Hacía trabajos extraños para los vecinos cuando estaba en casa, pero cuando estaba en Darmouth, cada centavo que ganó en esa estación de servicio fue a parar a este anillo —continuó Esme—. Cuando fui a visitarlo a finales de año, me llevó con él para comprar el anillo. Estaba tan molesto cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía suficiente, pero afortunadamente hablamos con la vendedora para que bajara el precio lo suficiente.

El estómago de Bella se retorció. Para ese momento, ya sabía lo que iba a hacer. Para ese momento, ya había usado parte de lo que debió haber sido su fondo para la universidad, muy diminuto, para comprar un boleto de avión a Nueva Hampshire, sabiendo perfectamente bien para qué iría allí.

—¿Lo ha tenido desde entonces? —preguntó sin sensibilidad.

Se dio cuenta de algo terrible. De pronto, Bella estuvo tremendamente segura de que Edward había estado a punto de arrodillarse, minutos antes de que ella rompiera su corazón.

—Oh, Bella. Lo siento. No quise que te afectara.

Bella no respondió. No estaba llorando, pero sus ojos picaban. Pensó que tendría que haber un límite de dolor para todo este proceso. Había sido una niña idiota que había cometido un estúpido e irrevocable error, tal y como hacían los niños.

La verdad era que Edward y Bella tenían sus vidas planeadas hasta el más ínfimo detalle. Cuando no ingresó a Darmouth, el primer paso en su plan, estuvo convencida de que no podría completer el plan. No podría tener el elegante título que la llevaría a un gran programa de ciencia. No se convertiría en una física reconocida. Edward y ella nunca serían una de esas parejas ponderosas, ambos en el tope de sus campos de trabajo, indetenibles.

Era melodramático, y en retrospectiva, Bella entendió que fue una manera de pensar propia de una adolescente.

Aunque, ahora, después de haberse adecuado a la idea de un plan de vida que pensaba podría hacerla feliz, iba a tener que lidiar nuevamente con el dolor de su error y su arrepentimiento más grande.

Y comenzaba a darse cuenta de que era Renée en este escenario, y eso era más de lo que podía manejar.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —La voz de Edward era tensa, y se apresuró hacia su madre. Le dedicó una fulminante mirada a Bella. Incluso después de todo este tiempo, era como si él todavía estuviese esperando que lastimase a su madre.

Esme lo apartó.

—Estoy bien, querido. Fue mi culpa. —Palmeó las mejillas de Bella, limpiando la lágrima que había escapade—. No fue mi intención sacar a la luz temas difíciles. Todo result, Bella. Solo recuerda eso. Algunas veces es necesario cometer un error para comprender y apreciar lo que tenemos.

Bella asintió, su garganta un poco cerrada como para hablar.

—Luces cansada —le dijo Edward a su madre—. ¿Por qué no dejas que te ayude a que te acuestes?

Esme hizo una mueca, pero no discutió. Siempre estaba cansada. Por mucho que Bella supiera que la molestaba, pasaba más tiempo durmiendo que otra cosa. Obedeció a su hijo a regañadientes, dejando que empujara su silla de ruedas hacia su habitación.

Bella se encontró paseando, su cabeza, como era tan recurrente ahora, demasiado llena y su corazón demasiado pesado. Estaba tratando de reflexionar acerca de lo que debería estar sintiendo, pensando. Desde la boda había estado vacilando, siempre entre un amplio y salvaje rango de emociones, cada uno más fuerte que el anterior. De un segundo a otro, su humor cambió. Estaba horriblemente molesta con Edward por colocarla en esta posición, por forzarla a vivir en una casa donde su segunda madre moría, su segundo padre estaba a un paso de la devastación, la mujer que alguna vez consider una hermana menor la odiaba, y el amor de su vida a duras penas soportaba verla.

Aún así, la muerte tenía una forma particular de mantenerla en constante arrepentimiento. La mayor parte del tiempo, aguantaba cada palabra odiosa que Edward y Alice soltaban a espaldas de sus padres porque no eran nada comparado a la condena en su propia cabeza.

Cuando escuchó la voz de Alice y su propio nombre, Bella se escabulló a una oficina, la antigua oficina de Carlisle, para salir del pasillo. Se empujó contra la pared, sin intención de escuchar, pero incapaz de evitarlo.

—Suficiente, Alice. —La voz de Jasper sonaba exasperada y triste. Suspiró—. Esto necesita parar. Este veneno… no eres tú.

—Ella… —comenzó Alice, su voz ruidosa, pero él la detuvo.

—Cariño, he he escuchado todo sobre los pecados de Bella Swan, y te lo digo en serio, son un montón de mierda. —Su tono no era descortés, pero sí firme.

—¿Qué piensas…?

De nuevo, el novio de Alice la interrumpió.

—¿Quieres saber lo que pienso? Pienso que tu madre está muriendo, y estás asustada. Pienso que estás tan molesta con ella por dejarte, pero no puedes desquitarte. Siento que estás enojadísima con Edward, pero tampoco puedes desquitarte con él porque es natural aferrarte a tu familia en este momento, especialmente porque lo tienes de regreso después de todos estos años. Siento que culpar a Bella es fácil porque si ella no hubiese vivido su vida de la forma que lo hizo, o necesitaba hacerlo, nada de esto hubiese sucedido, ¿cierto? ¿Todos serían una gran familia feliz? —Había un poco de desafío en su voz, aunque mantuvo su tono parejo y gentil.

Obviamente no tenía una respuesta para eso, porque él continuó.

—Tal vez lo que Bella hizo fue estúpido. Dios, una niña de dieciocho años tomando una estúpida decision. Eso nunca sucede. Pero fue una relación de secundaria, hace ocho años, Ali. Ya es suficiente.

—Cállate. —Sonaba como si Alice estuviese hablando entre dientes—. Solo deja de defenderla. Su matrimonio es un engaño. Edward la detesta. Lo puedo notar.

Bella cerró los ojos, apoyando su frente contra la pared. Sintió un breve pánico. ¿Cuál sería el objetivo de todo esto si Alice no mantenía el secreto?

—Bebé, todo el mundo se da cuenta —dijo Jasper, irónico—. Tu padre se daría cuenta si no estuviese tan preocupado por tu madre. Tu madre lo notaría, pero estoy seguro de que solo quiere creer que su niño será feliz cuando ella ya no esté.

—Y también puedo notar que, lo que sea que suceda entre Bella y tu hermano, ella ama a tu madre.

Alice bufó.

—Seguro. Por eso es que pudo dejarla tan fácilmente cuando terminó con Edward.

—Reniega todo lo que quieras, pero es la verdad. Todo el miedo y dolor que sientes, ella también lo siente, pero no tiene a nadie a quien acudir. Tal vez rompió el corazón de Edward cuando era solo una niña, pero fue decision de Edward quedarse lejos de Washington, de su familia. Fue decisión de tu familia mudarse.

De nuevo, Alice no dijo nada, y Bella escuchó el roce de la tela. Pensó que tal vez Jasper estaba atrayendo a su novia.

—No es su culpa que tu mamá esté enferma y que tu hermano se haya perdido tanto tiempo con ella. Sí, bebé, estoy seguro de que algo sucede con Edward y Bella, algo que no es precisamente legítimo. También estoy seguro de que tu hermano tiene más que ver con eso que Bella.

—Jasper, ella le romperá el corazón de nuevo.

—Eso es entre ellos dos.

—¡No lo es!

—Alice.

—Nos afecta a todos. Si ella lo lastima de nuevo cuando mamá está tan… tan…

—Alice.

Hubo una pausa, y Bella escuchó a Alice jadear. Estaba llorando.

—Todo estará bien —susurró Jasper. Bella apenas pudo escucharlo.

—No, claro que no. —La voz de Alice estaba amortiguada, como si ella estuviese contra el pecho ajeno—. Mi madre, Jazz. Quiero… quiero.

Fue entonces cuando se quebró, y Bella, abrumada por el dolor, se hundió hasta el piso. Mantuvo su mano presionada contra su boca, llorando junto a Alice.

En el pasillo, Jasper calmaba y consolaba a su novia.

—Lo prometo, Ali. Prometo que lo que sea que suceda, voy a estar aquí. No te dejaré, bebé.

La cabeza de Bella se volteó, y fue todo lo que pudo hacer para mantener sus sollozos en silencio.

Aunque estaba rodeada por su segunda familia; dos padres que la amaban aunque sus hijos no, Bella nunca se había sentido más sola.

~0~

A pesar de las protestas de Esme y Carlisle, la única noche que Edward y Bella pretendían pasar lejos y juntos, era la noche de bodas. Siguiendo la corriente, Edward había reservado la habitación más grande que Forks tenía para ofrecer.

Por supuesto, siendo Forks, no era decir mucho.

Edward había estado bebiendo, así que su padre los llevó los ocho kilómetros de la casa a la pequeña cabaña. Edward y Bella estaban sentados atrás, con Edward dolido y confundido. Estaba tratando de recorder que su brazo estaba alrededor de Bella porque era lo que su padre e invitados esperaban ver.

Para dos personas que raramente habían dejado el lado del otro toda la tarde, Edward y Bella habían hablado muy poco desde que dijeron sus votos. Aún así, no había sido tan difícil como debió haber sido el sostenerla cerca, bailar con ella, sonreír cuando la miraba.

Cuando Carlisle se despidió y estuvieron solos en la cabaña, la atmósfera estaba llena de tension. Ambos esperaron, aunque Edward no podía decir lo que estaba esperando. Había olvidado sus líneas, cuidadosamente ensayadas. Se encontró mirando el sofa de aspect cómodo, recordando el momento en el que había reservado esta habitación, pretendiendo que ella durmiese allí en lugar de la cama tamaño king que se suponía tenían que compartir.

Finalmente, Bella se movió. Edward escuchó la puerta del baño cerrarse con un silencioso chasquido.

Su estómago y corazón parecían estar envueltos uno con el otro. Su garganta estaba cerrada. Sus ojos ardían.

Negando, Edward evitó la champaña de cortesía y fue al mini bar, sirviéndose un shot de alguna sustancia de color ámbar. Difícilmente sabía lo que era. Solo necesitaba el sabor del alcohol en su laengua para calmar este dolor.

Cuando eran jóvenes, y él un tonto, pensaba que Bella era la peor actriz. Obviamente, supo desde que lo dejó que no era verdad, pero había olvidado hasta hoy lo convincente que podía ser.

Cerró los ojos, tratando de no recorder cómo le sonreía, tímida, pero tan enamorada como él.

Por siempre y para siempre.

Cada vez que la besó ese día, porque se esperaba que lo hiciera, porque era lo que la gente quería ver, ella se tensaba por un momento antes de derretirse contra él. Esos eran los besos que él recordaba, suaves, dulces, y llenos de promesas. Por ahora y el resto de sus vidas.

Edward tomó otro largo sorbo.

Cuando Bella salió del baño, yendo a la habitación donde él estaba sentado, apenas pudo respirar. Ahora estaba vestida para dormir, sin lencería para la noche de bodas, solo pantalones de pijama y una camisa de algodón manga larga. Con su cabello suelto, su expresión dolorosamente incierta, se parecía mucho a la niña de diecisiete años que alguna vez había sido. Su amor. Su vida.

No había nada que quisiera más en el mundo, en ese momento, que este día fuese real.

Se levantó, regresando la botella a su lugar y cruzando la habitación hacia ella, lentamente. Su mirada estaba sobre él, su pecho levantándose y cayendo con cada respiración. Saltó ligeramente cuando él tomó su rostro en sus manos. Envolvió sus manos alrededor de su muñeca, pero no la apartó, y ella no hizo otro movimiento.

Sus miradas estaban conectadas.

Los sentimientos de Edward luchaban entre sí. Había una parte de él que estaba tan molesto, encolerado por todo lo que ella había tirado a la basura, que quería aplastar su cabeza. Quería sacudirla. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella no podía sentir esto?

Cuando bajó sus labios a los contrarios, su beso fue gentil. Totalmente opuesto al beso que le había robado en la boutique para novias, lleno de violencia y control. Escuchó un pequeño sollozo y sus labios respondieron a los propios.

Pero mientras la besaba, record la primera noche, la única noche, que habían pasado juntos. De pronto recordó que esto era solo una actuación. A ella no le importó entonces, y ciertamente tampoco ahora, al menos no por él.

Con un gruñido, él la guió hacia atrás, presionándola contra la pared mientras su beso se volvía algo más feroz, más agresivo. Estaba furioso porque, una vez más, le había dado el control de sus emociones, de sí mismo, a esta mujer que había probado no ser de confianza.

Sus pensamientos confusos se tropezaban uno con el otro. Movió sus labios a su cuello y succionó ligeramente, sintiendo solo un poco de satisfacción cuando jadeó.

Lo que sea que ella pensara que le hacía, no iba a dejarla ganar este juego de nuevo.

—Edward. —Su voz estaba áspera, sus manos extendidas sobre su pecho. Lo empujó—. Para.

Él se detuvo.

Ambos respiraban con dificultad, y se preguntó si lucía tan destrozado como ella. Él bufó, dando un paso hacia ella para que sus cuerpos estuviesen casi, pero no totalmente, tocándose.

—¿Cuál es el problema, querida? —Sus palabras sonaban como un murmullo—. ¿No quieres consumar esta maldita farsa?

El dolor que se mostró en su rostro hizo que su estómago se revolviera.

Ella respiró de forma estremecedora.

—Hay muchas cosas que mereces decirme —dijo, su voz baja, pero peligrosa—. Y esta no es una de ellas. ¿Quieres gritarme por las cosas que te he hecho? De acuerdo, pero no lograrás hacerme sentir como una basura. Nadie merece eso.

Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas de molestia mientras se volteaba, saliendo de su alcance.

Se sintió como la basura más baja, pero estaba ebrio, dolido y molesto. Estiró la mano, tomándola por el brazo antes de que pudiera escaper de él.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia? —siseó—. Lo hiciste una vez, cuando significaba algo para ti. ¿Qué ha cambiado?

Las lágrimas se derramaron, y Edward habría dado cualquier cosa para limpiarlas. Odiaba verla llorar. Los años y la rabia no habían cambiado eso.

—Significó todo para mí, maldito idiota. —A pesar de sus palabras de molestia, su voz no era más que un susurro.

Negando, pasó por su costado hacia la pequeña sala de estar, cerrando la puerta de la habitación de un portazo.

Edward se levantó, mirando la puerta cerrada por lo que pudieron ser horas, escuchándola llorar. Su estómago se retorció, y apenas logró no vomitar. Vomitar habría sido un alivio que no se merecía. Se hundió en la cama, su cabeza en sus manos, tratando de encontrar la razón en su furia, confusion y dolor.

En algún punto, se durmió, aunque cuando se despertó seguía oscuro. La cabaña estaba en silencio. Cuidadosamente, abrió la puerta y echo un vistazo a la sala.

Bella estaba obviamente dormida. Su pequeño cuerpo hecho una bola, su cabeza hacia abajo, sus brazos envueltos alrededor de sus piernas. Encendió la luz, y su corazón se retorció cuando vio sus mejillas manchadas por las lágrimas.

Regresando a la habitación, tomó el cubrecama y lo sacó, colocándolo encima de su figura amontonada. Se arrodilló a su lado, pensantivo, con sus dedos pasando por encima de su mejilla.

Su esposa.

Más confundido de lo que había estado en toda su vida, Edward regresó a la habitación. En lugar de ir a la cama, se lanzó en la silla y miró el anillo dorado en su dedo hasta que el sol salió.

~0~

Edward estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina, evitando, a propósito, el comedor, donde Bella estaba jugando cartas coon su madre, padre y Jasper. Alice estaba visitando a un Viejo amigo, y Edward…

Edward pretendía tener cosas que attender del trabajo en Chicago. En realidad estaba dándole vueltas a su anillo de bodas.

La noche anterior, cuando regresaron a la habitación que compartían, ella trató de hablar sobre su anillo de compromiso.

Se había enojado de nuevo, y apenas le escupió que era una de las cosas de las que esperaba deshacerse en los próximos meses.

Aunque su ruptura lo había dejado amargado e irrevocablemente alterado, Edward no se reconocía en estos últimos meses. Era una cosa estar enojado, pero pensando en su noche de bodas y la noche anterior, sabía que estaba rayando en lo cruel.

Jasper le había dicho: "—Lo opuesto al amor no es odio, es indiferencia." Edward había fingido no entender de lo que le estaba hablando.

Acuclillándose, Edward echó un vistazo al comedor. Observó por minutos, viendo a su madre y padre hacienda bromas y disfrutando su tiempo con ella. Los celos se revolvieron en su estómago cuando su padre se estiró y acunó la mejilla de Bella, en un gesto paternal y afectuoso.

Sintió una ola de añoranza, deseando que él pudiese tocarla de esa forma. Hizo sus manos puños, tratando de evader el dolor intense. El sentir su anillo de matrimonio, apretada en su palma, hundiéndose en su piel, lo hacía un poco más fácil. Un poco.

No lo suficiente.

Metiendo el anillo en su bolsillo, tomó su chaqueta y llaves.

—Ya regreso —le dijo a los otros. Estuvo fuera antes de que cualquiera pudiese reaccionar.

Fuera, en el frío aire del verano en Forks, podía respirar un poco major, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que no era suficiente. Sus pulmones se sentían estrechos, como si estuviese atrapado bajo el agua por el peso sobre sus hombros. Se ahogaba.

Hizo su camino hacia su auto, sabiendo que tenía que huir de esta casa, aunque fuera solo por unas horas.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Thanks to **LyricalKris** for letting me translate this story! Solo me adjudico la traducción. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

Edward detestaba su anillo de bodas.

Incluso escondido, juraría aún poder sentirlo contra su piel. Era como si hubiese tomado el círculo de metal y lo hubiese sostenido sobre las llamas hasta que estuviera de color naranja, y entonces lo hubiese colocado en su bolsillo.

Trató de no pensar en ello mientras aguantaba el largo viaje

El no saber a dónde iba duraba poco en Forks. Edward suponía que podría conducir más allá hacia los densos bosques o hacia las rocosas playas de La Push, pero, ¿qué sentido tenía el silencio? Solo servía para profundizar su confusión, lo volvía más loco.

Este lugar estaba embrujado, los recuerdos de su niñez feliz estaban en todas partes. Como adolescente, había estado desilusionado de este lluvioso lugar. Era un pueblito terrible, ni siquiera tan encantador como otros pueblos, pero por alguna razón su madre siempre había estado enamorada.

Su padre le había dicho sin titubear que su madre estaba muriendo y que se mudarían nuevamente a Forks para sus últimos meses de vida. Era donde ella quería estar, aunque solo Dios sabía por qué. Vendieron su casa en Seattle y regresaron a la casa donde él había crecido.

Donde él y Bella habían jugado de niños.

Donde habían compartido su primer beso a los nueve años, solo para ver de qué se trataba, decidiendo que estaba sobreestimado, enmendando esa opinión años más tarde.

Estos últimos ocho años Edward deseó ser el tipo de persona que pudiese regresar a un lugar donde solo tenía recuerdos felices y saborearlos. Pensó que tal vez esa era la intención de su madre, rodearse de un lugar donde sus recuerdos podían hacerla sonreír porque la realidad era muy difícil de soportar.

La muerte no me asusta —le había dicho Esme a Renée, inconsciente de que Edward estaba cerca, escuchando—. Lo que me asusta es la falta de resolución, no para mí, sino para mis hijos. Me preocupo por Carlisle, por supuesto. Aunque sé que le dado una buena vida, muy corta, tal vez, pero conoció el amor. Tiene dos hermosos hijos que cuidarán de él. Fuimos exitosos juntos. Reímos, lloramos, perdimos y vivimos tanto juntos.

—Lo que quiero es la paz de saber que mis hijos tendrán tan buena vida como yo. Mi Alice… Es un pronto para decirlo, pero Jasper es un muy buen hombre. Me preocupo por ella, pero me preocupo menos porque un buen compañero te impulsará a ser la mejor versión de ti misma. He estado esperando que se dé cuenta de que no necesita quedarse tan cerca de la casa. Siempre ha sido tan curiosa del mundo, pero trata de recompensar la ausencia de su hermano al negarse oportunidades que serían tan buenas para ella. ¿Sabías que le ofrecieron una pasantía en París?

—Vaya, eso parece perfecto para ella.

—Lo hubiese sido —dijo Esme, melancólica—. Pero lo rechazó porque no se va a alejar tanto y tanto tiempo de casa. —Suspiró—. Pero al menos con ella tengo fe de que Jasper la apoyará para que se extienda. Él parece ver todo su potencial.

—Edward. —Su tono era pesado, y el corazón de Edward se retorció. Esperó escuchar su condena privada para él por todo el tiempo que se había perdido—. Mi dulce y terco niño. Cuando se le mete algo a la cabeza, nadie lo puede disuadir.

—Sé cómo es eso —se simpatizó Renée y Edward sintió una punzada de sarcasmo. Como si pensara que debía hacerlo sonar como si se preocupaba por Bella.

—Claro que sí —dijo, una sonrisa en su voz—. Oh, Renée. Nada me daría más paz que poder ver a Edward encaminado a la felicidad. Ha pasado la vida en automático. Trabajó tan fuerte para ser exitoso, para enorgullecernos, pero realmente no comprendo. Es obvio para mí que detesta su trabajo. Carlisle y yo no podemos estar más orgullosos de todo lo que ha logrado, pero, ¿qué significa si no le da ninguna satisfacción?

—Y está tan solo. —Otro suspiro—. Me dice que no necesita una compañera para ser feliz, y eso estaría bien… si tan solo fuera feliz.

—También puedes estar hablando de Bella. Dice exactamente lo mismo.

Esme hizo una pausa mientras el estómago de Edward se retorcía. Cada vez que escuchaba el nombre de Bella era como una aguja a través su corazón, un dolor persistente aunque se dijera una y otra vez que necesitaba superarlo.

Necesitaba superarla.

—¿Ella es feliz? —preguntó Esme, su voz llena de esperanza.

Edward contuvo el aliento.

—No es… miserable.

—Siempre hicieron tan buena pareja.

—Totalmente. Se ayudaban. Eran buenos el uno para el otro.

Edward contuvo un bufido, su boca amarga.

—Nunca dejé de esperar —dijo Esme—. Ese viejo adagio. Si están destinados, se encontrarán nuevamente. Incluso ahora, no puedo evitar esperar…

—Yo también —admitió Renée. Bajó la voz y Edward tuvo que esforzarse para escucharla—. Probablemente creas que es una locura, pero estaba leyendo un poco de teoría de hechicería. Nada oscuro, por supuesto, pero la semana pasada hice un pequeño hechizo. Ya sabes, un empujoncito al destino

Las dos mujeres rieron juntas.

—No dudo que funcionará.

Edward golpeó su cabeza contra su cabecera, gruñendo para sí mismo.

Tal vez los místicos hechizos de Renée habían funcionado, hasta un punto. Tal vez por eso es que se le había metido esta loca idea en su cabeza.

Edward nunca había sido bueno en ser pasivo. No estaba en él lidiar con algo como esto de forma racional. Cuando su padre finalmente lo convenció de que realmente no había nada que hacer, Esme ya no aceptaría ninguna cura no importaba cuán cara o experimental fuese, Edward posó su atención en hacerla tan feliz como fuese posible. Cuando estuvo claro que no estaba en forma para viajar, dejó su compañía en otras manos y se mudó a Forks para estar con su familia por el tiempo que fuese. Y entonces…

Y entonces, solo para darle paz a su madre, elaboró este plan.

Con completa destrucción de su propia paz.

Recordó las palabras de Renée. "No es… miserable."

Él tampoco era miserable. Su madre tenía razón; estaba solitario, y no era feliz, pero no había sido miserable.

Y ahora ambos lo estaban.

Edward tamborileó sus dedos contra el volante sin descanso, notando que, de alguna forma, había terminado en el mismo estacionamiento donde había observado a Bella por horas antes de acercársele. Sacó su anillo de bodas de su bolsillo y lo miró.

La endemoniada cosa

Para sus padres, un anillo de bodas similar era símbolo de todo lo que Esme había hablado. Decía que esta persona estaba adherida, que era parte de un todo más grande. Decía que habían caminado por este mundo, a pesar de los inconvenientes y las alegrías, juntos.

Toda su vida, desde pequeño, era todo lo que quería. Lo que sus padres tenían.

Cuando tenía diez y Bella nueve, y su madre la había abandonado, él había tomado su mano.

—¿Sabes? Yo nunca te dejaré —prometió—. No creo que alguna vez puedas hacer algo lo suficientemente malo para que alguien que te amaba, te deje.

Recordaba también el pensar en Charlie y en Renée, y pensar que si alguna vez se casaba con Bella, jamás sería capaz de huir como Renée había hecho.

Como Bella lo había hecho.

Entonces el anillo que ahora estaba obligado a usar en su dedo, día tras día, era una cachetada en el rostro, un recordatorio de todo lo que había sido su esperanza y sueño, abandonados tan fácilmente.

Quería respuestas. Quería respuestas para tantas preguntas, pero estaba demasiado molesto para preguntar, muy consumido por el arrepentimiento y la culpa.

Edward acercó maletín, sintiéndose en control por unos preciosos segundos cuando escuchó el familiar sonido de los broches mientras lo abría. Lanzó el anillo dentro y cerró el maletín antes de salir de su auto. Metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos, entró a la cafetería por primera vez.

Dentro, se tomó un momento para respirar. Este era su mundo sin él, un mundo del que no sabía nada. Estaba un poco más que curioso por entender por qué ella había escogido este mundo sobre el futuro que pudo haber tenido con él.

En su distracción, le tomó un tiempo entender que su mesera, Jessica, le estaba coqueteando.

Era un hábito el sonreír de vuelta. Hacía mucho tiempo había perfeccionado su juego en el mundo de los negocios, una fachada encantadora lo llevaba hacia donde él quería. Aunque no era que quisiera nada de Jessica.

Bueno.

Se le ocurrió que Jessica podría tener algunas de las respuestas por las que estaba desesperado. Sabía que conocía Bella; las había visto reír juntas cuando la observaba ese día.

Su sonrisa se amplió. Inclinó la cabeza mientras respondía las pequeñas preguntas de Jessica. Sí, era nuevo en el pueblo y concordaba en que no había mucho que hacer aquí.

—Por supuesto —comenzó Jessica, su voz un mero ronroneo—. Si sabes cómo ponerte creativo…

—¡Hola, Jess!

Una voz estruendosa los interrumpió, haciendo saltar a Edward y que Jessica levantara la mirada.

—Hola, Emmett —saludó al enorme hombre que había llegado detrás de ella.

Le dedicó una sonrisa antes de voltear su atención a Edward con una sonrisa.

—Entonces ya conoces a Edward Cullen.

Los ojos de la mesera se ampliaron y miró de forma acusadora a Edward.

—Edward Cullen, ¿el esposo de Bella?

—El mismo.

Edward hizo una mueca, sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse.

—No habíamos llegado a las presentaciones —dijo inteligentemente.

La sonrisa del extraño solo se amplió de esa forma deshonesta. Ni siquiera trataba de esconder cuánto le desagradaba Edward.

Jessica aclaró su garganta. La atmósfera se había puesto increíblemente incómoda.

—¿Qué puedo ofrecerte?

—Lo normal para mí, Rose y los niños. Para llevar, por favor. —Miró a Edward—. Solo hablaré con mi amigo mientras espero.

—Esa es una buena idea. —Se volteó a mirar fríamente a Edward—. ¿Y usted, señor Cullen? ¿Qué desea?

—Solo una Pepsi, por favor.

Cuando Jessica ya se había alejado, los dos hombres se miraron de forma ruda. Por mucho que Edward se hubiese dicho que no le importaba, y ciertamente no debería importarle, no podía evitar visualizar a este hombre con Bella. ¿Por eso era que los ojos del otro hombre brillaban de ira? ¿Estaba celoso?

Emmett estaba complacido.

—Hombre, tienes suerte de que no haya sido mi esposa quien te atrapó, idiota, o no tendrías testículos.

La mejilla de Edward se retorció.

—Te aseguro que no sé de qué me hablas —respondió tranquilamente, mirando a Emmett directamente a los ojos.

El otro hombre bufó.

—Estoy seguro.

La burla en la fija mirada de Emmett tenía a Edward irritado.

—¿Nos conocimos en algún lugar y no lo recuerdo? —Él sabría si Emmett hubiese ido a la secundaria con ellos—. ¿Cómo sabes quién soy?

—¿Cómo te conozco?

—Eso fue lo que pregunté.

El enorme hombre apartó la mirada.

—Conozco a Bella desde hace cinco años —comenzó lentamente—. Es el alma más dulce y desinteresada que he conocido. Eso es lo que la mete en problemas. —Levantó la mirada, dedicándole Edward una de sabelotodo—. Pero no necesito decirte esto, ¿cierto? Es tu esposa.

Eduardo bufó.

—Sí, estoy muy consciente de cómo se preocupa mi esposa por las personas. —No se molestó en esconder la burla en sus palabras. Obviamente este hombre ya pensaba mal de él. Ya no tenía nada que perder.

Emmett inclinó la cabeza, algo peligroso brillando en sus ojos.

—Sí —dijo como si hubiera obtenido la respuesta alguna pregunta que no había formulado en voz alta. Cuando continuó, su tono era más fuerte—. Como cuando ahorró suficiente dinero para inscribirse en la universidad la primera vez, pero dio cada centavo para que su madrastra no perdiera su casa. O cuando renunció al único trabajo decente que ha tenido, un trabajo que le hubiese dado mejor vida, porque su ex novio, un tarado, necesitaba pagar la fianza.

—Y sé lo que estás pensando —dijo rápidamente—. Puedo ver la mirada en tu rostro. Su jefe también la juzgó por eso. La llamó tonta por tener algo que ver con ese hombre, y por eso le dio un ultimátum: Jacob o su trabajo. Pero lo que él no entendía era que el padre de su ex se estaba recuperando de un infarto. El pobre hombre estaba muy mal y la última cosa que necesitaba era un drama de su hijo. Bella sacrificó una oportunidad única para evitarle el sufrimiento a un viejo parapléjico.

Edward estaba en silencio bajo la inquisitiva mirada de Emmett.

El otro hombre pasó su mano por su boca.

—No sabías nada de esto. —No era una pregunta, sino una comprensión.

Los ojos de Edward perdieron el foco, pero no habló.

La forma en la que Emmett bufó junto a la expresión en su rostro sugería que no era menos de lo que esperaba. Apartó la mirada de nuevo, su boca en una fina línea.

—Cada vez que Bella ha intentado ponerse a sí misma primero, las necesidades de alguien más se vuelven más importantes. Quién sabe, tal vez le da significado a su vida.

—¿Pero esto? —Negó, la rabia comenzando a entreverse en su tono—. Esto está por encima y más allá. Abandonó su apartamento, su trabajo, sus planes de finalmente salir de este chiquero de la noche a la mañana. Aparentemente por ti. Imagina nuestra sorpresa cuando nos enteramos que se casó contigo sin decirnos nada.

Su agitación estaba comenzando a mostrarse en sus acciones. Sus manos estaban sobre la mesa y las volvía puños esporádicamente. Ahora despotricaba, sin mirar a Edward mientras hablaba rápidamente.

—Cuando llamamos o le mandamos un mensaje, solo responde que está bien. No llama y no viene a vernos, ni siquiera nos la encontramos en este pequeño pueblo… eso tiene que ser a propósito.

Emmett volvió la mirada a Edward. Más qué rabia, había dolor en sus ojos.

—¿Ya te di la imagen completa? Esto suena como las tonterías de Dateline NBC. No puedo decir que estaré sorprendido si termina muerta o desaparecida para que puedas quedarte con el dinero del seguro.

—No necesito el dinero del seguro —escupió Edward, finalmente encontrando su voz—. Todo esto no va al punto. Nunca respondiste mi pregunta. Me conoces. ¿Cómo?

—Conozco tu cara —admitió, Emmett recostándose en la silla—. Ayudé a Bella a mudarse. Había una caja. Bella llegó tan lejos como para ponerla junto al basurero, pero regresó por ella. —Sonrió con suficiencia—. La espié.

—Allí estaba mi fotografía —presumió Edward.

—Por lo que me di cuenta, la caja estaba llena de cosas sobre Edward Cullen. —Se encogió de hombros—. Nunca logré que se abriera sobre ese tema.

Negando, Emmett se inclinó por sobre la mesa, bajando la voz.

—No sé lo que le hiciste a Bella, pero te lo digo ahora, no me gusta. Ya la has apartado de la vida que estaba comenzando a arreglar. Nuevamente. La alejas de sus amigos, y si te pavoneas como si no estuvieras casado, coqueteando con una mujer que es cercana a Bella, eres una porquería que va a recibir su merecido más pronto que tarde. ¿Me captas, amigo?

—No iba a hacer nada —escupió Edward entre dientes. Era consciente de lo culpable que sonaban esas palabras y se irritó. Incluso si hubiese pretendido más que coquetear con Jessica, que no era el caso, no era como si fuese a romperle el corazón a Bella. Y no la estaba apartando de nadie; esa era su propia elección

—De acuerdo, seguro. —Emmett desestimó su defensa con un movimiento de mano—. Amamos a Bella. Si tú no lo puedes hacer, deja que regrese con nosotros.

Entonces se levantó, alejándose de Edward sin mirar atrás.

~0~

Con Alice y Edward fuera por la tarde, Bella por fin era capaz de relajarse en meses.

Se encontraba en una situación lastimosa. Aquí estaba, una recién casada que estaba profundamente aliviada de tener a su marido fuera de la casa.

No había rodeos en el hecho de que el comportamiento antagonista de Edward hacía sus días mucho más extenuantes y agotadores emocionalmente. Su mirada siempre estaba encima de ella, como si estuviera esperando que la cagara, que les dijera algo a sus padres que no debería. Desde su conversación en la tienda de vestidos de novia, no había dicho en voz alta que él esperaba que lastimase a Esme, pero sus ojos siempre contenían una advertencia: si ella se pasaba de la línea, lo pagaría con creces.

Luego estaba el sabor agridulce de sus interacciones. Seguido, por el beneficio de sus padres, la tocaba tiernamente: un roce de sus dedos por su mejilla, un suave golpe de su hombro contra el de ella, el ocasional beso a su mejilla. Por segundos, incluso minutos, podía entrecerrar los ojos y fingir que vivía una vida diferente, una vida a la que le había cedido los derechos. Algunas veces se confundía porque cuando él la miraba amablemente por tan solo algunos latidos, podía creer que había encontrado una forma de regresar el tiempo y todo era como se suponía que fuese.

Era una forma de vivir muy estresante, como si caminara sobre cascarones de huevo, sin respirar bien.

Muchas veces en los últimos dos meses Bella había intentado razonar con Edward. No había necesidad de que las cosas fuesen tan extrañas entre ellos. Naturalmente, fingir que estaban felizmente casados cuando no estaba ni cerca, hacía las cosas desagradables, pero tal vez también era una segunda oportunidad. Era obvio que ninguno de ellos había sanado de su ruptura hacia todos esos años; si pudiesen hablar tal vez pudiesen encontrar cierre y paz el uno con el otro.

Pero Edward no estaba listo para escuchar. Su rabia era rápida y los consumía a ambos.

Por primera vez en demasiado tiempo, Bella disfrutó una tarde con Esme y Carlisle. Aunque estaba reticente al principio, Jasper probó ser una influencia calmante. Era casi como si él sintiese su nerviosismo y se esforzaba para ser cálido con ella.

Por algunas horas, Bella sintió como si estuviese entre amigos.

Cuando Edward regresó de donde sea que hubiese estado, sus defensas volvieron a levantarse. Se tensó, esperando a que la arrastrarse con él y le interrogara acerca de lo que pudo haber dicho mientras él no estaba. Al menos esperaba que la observara más cerca de lo usual, pero no lo hacía.

La estaba observando, pero algo era diferente.

Durante la tarde, Edward estuvo raramente callado. Demasiadas veces, Bella levantó la mirada para encontrarlo viéndola, pero no como normalmente, de forma dura. Había algo en su expresión de contemplación y aflicción. La observó en la cena mientras ayudaba a Esme a cortar su comida en diminutos trozos y la animaba a comer un poco.

Bella hubiese dado cualquier cosa en ese momento para saber lo que pensaba, lo que significaba esa mirada en su rostro.

Toda esa tarde no dijo nada a menos que se le hablaste. Se quedó apartado excepto para darle el beso de buenas noches a su madre cuando Carlisle la cargó para llevarla a la cama. De nuevo, Bella sintió sus ojos sobre ella mientras subía las escaleras frente a la pareja. Apartó a las sábanas de su cama para que Carlisle pudiese acostar a Esme y arroparla.

Había algo extraño, no peor sino extraño, en el aire, que hacía que Bella estuviese inquieta y ansiosa.

Sin saber qué hacer, Bella regresó a la habitación que ellos compartían. Se acurrucó en el sofá con un, libro esperando a ver qué sucedería.

Pasó una hora, luego dos y no venía. Los nervios hicieron que su piel se erizara, y se encontró preocupándose por él. Finalmente, incapaz de soportarlo, bajó las escaleras.

Lo que encontró en la sala, justo al lado de las escaleras, la hizo jadear, su corazón saltando en su garganta. Edward estaba en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados. Llamándolo frenéticamente, corrió a su lado y se arrodilló. Tomando su rostro entre sus manos, lo observó, tratando de entender lo que sucedía mientras decía su nombre una y otra vez.

Él abrió sus ojos lentamente, y Bella dejó salir un pequeño respiro de alivio junto con una risa cuando vio lo irritados que estaban sus ojos. Al notar que no estaba lastimado o inconsciente, casi lo besa.

—¿Te caíste? —preguntó en voz baja.

—No. —La palabra salió de forma vaga. Como sospechaba, estaba muy, muy ebrio—. Solo cansado.

Solía hacer esto cuando era joven, solo encontraba un lugar en el suelo para acurrucarse y dormir. Era una rareza con la que había crecido.

—¿Muy cansado para subir las escaleras? —aclaró.

Él solo murmuró su aceptación.

Ella comenzó a tratar de colocar sus brazos a su alrededor.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —gruñó.

—Tienes que levantarte. Tus padres no te pueden ver así —explicó.

—Mierda. —Sonaba como si se le acabara de ocurrir.

—No te preocupes. Te voy a ayudar.

Juntos, lograron enderezarlo sobre sus pies, aunque se tambaleaba un poco. Colocó su brazo alrededor de su hombro, haciendo todo el esfuerzo de no sucumbir bajo su peso. Cuando llegaron a las escaleras ella envolvió sus dedos alrededor del pasamanos.

—Apóyate en mí y en esto. No te caerás, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —accedió.

De alguna forma, cuidadosamente, paso a paso, subieron las escaleras y lo llevó a su habitación. Lo empujó suavemente a la cama y se tomó la tarea de quitarle sus zapatos.

La estaba observando de nuevo, su expresión triste.

—¿Bella? —murmuró.

Su tono era tan suave y gentil que el corazón de Bella se saltó un latido. Cerró sus ojos contra la repentina y dolorosa ola de añoranza y tragó fuerte.

—¿Sí?

—¿Por qué haces esto? Soy un idiota.

Bella no respondió de inmediato. Terminó de sacar sus zapatos y cubrirlo con las sábanas.

—Porque yo no lo soy.

No dijo nada ante eso, y tampoco discutió.

Bella buscó un vaso de agua y una aspirina, colocando ambos en la mesa de noche, segura de que él los necesitaría en la mañana. Su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia ella, sus ojos abiertos y siguiéndola con la mirada.

Por un largo instante, se miraron el uno al otro. Bella mordió el interior de su labio.

Insegura de qué hacer o decir a continuación, apagó las luces y regresó al sofá.

—¿Bella? —dijo hacia la oscuridad unos minutos después

Su corazón latía dolorosamente contra su pecho.

—¿Sí?

—El dinero… —Tragó—. Cuando nos divorciemos, quiero que tomes el dinero que te prometí y vayas a la universidad.

No sabía lo que había estado esperando, pero ciertamente no era eso. ¿Qué se suponía que dijera? Si él pensaba que iba a tomar su dinero, debía esperar sentado.

Pero no importaba. Sus palabras eran vagas. Estaba ebrio, y quién sabía qué demonios sucedía en su cabeza.

—Ve a dormir, Edward —dijo en voz baja.

La respiración de Edward se regularizó mucho tiempo antes de que Bella se rindiera ante el sueño.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Thanks to **LyricalKris** for letting me translate this story! Solo me adjudico la traducción. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

Como cualquier adolescente, Edward estaba preocupado por el sexo. Lo pensaba mucho. Y tener una novia no ayudaba. Tener una novia que se sentía increíble bajo sus manos, su cuerpo cálido y sensible a él, hacía las cosas más duras.

Más de una cosa.

Por supuesto que podía esperar. No era un animal fuera de control. Habían hablado sobre el tema como seres humanos racionales y acordaron que ambos querían esperar al momento correcto. No se sentía bien tener sexo bajo el techo de sus padres, así que no sucedería mientras estuviesen en la secundaria. La idea de una habitación de hotel era de mal gusto; no querían sentir que estaban escondiendo.

La noche antes de que se fuera a Darmouth, había sostenido a Bella entre sus brazos, en su cama, tanto como había podido antes de que ella tuviese que regresar a casa.

—No hay apuro —había murmurado contra su cabello—. Tenemos el resto de nuestras vidas.

Habían concordado. Sabrían cuando era el momento correcto.

Estando lejos en la universidad, el sexo era un tópico del que no podía escapar. Estaba en la mente de todos y todo el mundo lo practicaba. No podía ser el único virgen en el campus, pero algunas veces se sentía de esa forma. Sus compañeros no podían entender por qué un chico como él, que pudiese haber escogido entre todas las mujeres del campus, sería fiel a una novia fantasma.

—Un niño de secundaria —había escupido su compañero de cuarto, como si él mismo no hubiese sido uno hacía solo un año.

—Nunca lo sabrá. ¿Qué tienes que perder? —había dicho otro de sus amigos.

—Todo —respondió Edward, sin rodeos y ahí acabo el tema.

Aunque ellos no lo dejaron tranquilo. Contaban toda clase de historias que, a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, lo afectaban.

—Soy de una pequeña ciudad —había dicho una chica—. No hay nada más que hacer allí, excepto consumir drogas y tener sexo. Si no le diste sexo cuando estuviste allí, probablemente encontró a alguien más igual de aburrido que ella.

Algunas veces, solo algunas veces, se comenzaba preguntar si estaba siendo ingenuo. La narrativa en su cabeza era hermosa. Lo que tenía con Bella era un sueño. Solo pensar en ella hacía que sus ojos brillasen y se emocionaba de inmediato, sin saber qué hacer consigo mismo. Hacía que su estómago revolotease. Lo hacía escuchar las canciones románticas más cursis y asentir fervientemente a cada palabra cariñosa.

Lo hacía creer en el "para siempre". Más que eso, no podía esperar a tener un futuro juntos. ¿Por qué no? Cuando lo que sentía por ella era bueno, puro y enteramente hermoso.

Escuchando a sus amigos, comenzó a dudar de sí mismo. ¿Estaba siendo estúpido? ¿Acaso no vivía en una fantasía? ¿Realmente lo que él tenía con Bella era tan maleable y humano como las relaciones de todos los demás?

No ayudaba que la mayoría de sus amigos fueran chicos. Ella pasaba más tiempo con Seth Clearwater y Mike Newton Mike, quien la había ayudado a conseguir un trabajo en la tienda de su padre. Cuando habló con ella por teléfono su conversación estuvo llena del nombre de Mike, Seth y un chico de la reservación quién tenía problemas en aceptar un no como respuesta.

Aún así, cuando él estaba en casa por Día de Gracias, vacaciones de invierno y de primavera, eran inseparables. Difícilmente recordaba los nombres de los otros chicos cuando estaban juntos. Cuando estaba con Edward, parecía estar igual que él, de cabeza y envuelta en una bruma de amor.

Y entonces sucedió la noche anterior.

Bella fue a verlo, y para hacer un tour en el campus, solos.

Finalmente estaban solos. Sin padres. El compañero de Edward había sido alejado por la noche.

Por mucho, la noche anterior había sido la mejor noche de toda la existencia de Edward. A pesar del hecho de que habían sido torpes y nerviosos vírgenes, toda la noche había sido perfecta. El solo verla de esa forma, su cuerpo desnudo y glorioso frente a él era mejor que cualquier cosa. Atesoró cada momento, maravillado por cada sonrojo, cada pequeño sonido que fue capaz de provocarle.

Y cuando se deslizó dentro de ella por primera vez, fue como regresar a casa. Se sintió completo. Entero. Perfecto.

Mucho se podía decir acerca del sexo. Sabía que podía ser rudo, divertido. Sabía que también podía ser horrible. La noche anterior descubrió que con Bella, los poetas que hablaban sobre el sexo siendo una experiencia que te acercaba Dios y poder continuar vivo, tenían razón

No había nada más en el mundo, solo ellos, la forma en la que sus cuerpos se movían juntos, su voz agitada y llena de placer, en su oído. La forma en la que su nombre salía de sus labios le otorgaba la mayor alegría que pudiese conocer.

Se fue a dormir con Bella envuelta en sus brazos, sintiéndose parte de un todo más grande. Aunque había una pequeña parte de él que pensaba que tal vez estaba siendo un poco ridículo, sentía como si se hubiese encontrado con un secreto que nadie más en el mundo conocía.

Despertar con su pequeño y desnudo cuerpo presionado contra él, sus extremidades enredadas y superpuestas era exactamente como quería comenzar cada día por el resto de su vida. Para algo tan completamente importante, Edward nunca había estado más en paz con una idea como lo estaba con un para siempre a su lado.

Se permitió despertar lentamente, disfrutando la forma en la que la luz de la mañana jugaba sobre la piel de Bella. Se preguntaba si se sentiría diferente después de su primera vez, y se sentía diferente. Por completo.

¿Cómo era posible sentirse tan conectado con otra persona? Ella estaba en su sangre. Seguramente eran parte de la misma alma.

En modo de adoración e impresión, sintiéndose más que afortunado de que esta chica, esta mujer, lo hubiese escogido por sobre los siete millones de personas en el mundo, se acercó con cuidado, colocando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja para poder observar su rostro.

Su mejor amiga. Su novia. Ahora su amante. Y algún día…

Su corazón se saltó un latido cuando recordó lo que estaba en su bolsillo. Todo el día de ayer, mientras le enseñaba el campus, pudo sentir la caja descansando contra su muslo. Más de una vez se preguntó cómo ella no la había sentido, cómo no había cuestionado el ligero bulto que mostraba.

Edward todavía no sabía cómo se le iba a proponer. Se le presentaban múltiples escenarios elaborados. Acostado allí, con Bella a su lado, de pronto entendió que había sido un tonto.

Era Bella. Ella no querría nada elaborado. No querría ser parte de un espectáculo.

No.

Allí, en su diminuta cama donde tomaron el primer paso por el resto de sus vidas, era perfecto. Solo ellos. Solo esta burbuja calidad y agradable.

Decidido, Edward comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, cuidando de no despertar a la chica en sus brazos. Movió su pie hasta sacarlo de debajo de la sábana, logrando atrapar sus jeans del filo de la cama, con cuidado, tratando de no hacer caer los jeans, los atrajo hacia él.

—Sí —siseó por lo bajo cuando los jeans estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca como para tomarlos.

Bella emitió un pequeño sonido, un pequeño gemido, y sus pestañas se movieron. Edward frunció el ceño y rápidamente se estiró para pasar sus nudillos por su mejilla.

—Tranquila, bebé —susurró—. Todavía es temprano, regresa a dormir.

Parpadeó un par de veces, como si estuviera considerándolo.

Él tarareó suavemente una dulce melodía que sabía que le gustaba, y su cabeza comenzó a caer.

Pero entonces sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

—¿Edward? —murmuró.

—Estoy justo aquí, hermosa. —Ya que estaba despierta, comenzó a dejar pequeños besos contra su frente, y otros en la punta de su nariz.

—Edward —repitió con voz ronca.

Se concentró en besarla, una mano sobre su mejilla y la otra haciendo su camino hasta su bolsillo, hasta que sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de la caja.

—¿Estás despierta? —murmuró contra sus labios.

—Mmhmm.

—Bien. —La besó una vez más y se apartó levemente para poder mirarla. Su pulso estaba acelerado. Tragó el nudo en su garganta—. He estado pensando un poco.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos. Él pensó que lucía adormilada, pero alerta.

Recordándose a sí mismo que ya ella había prometido que diría que sí cuando él preguntase, Edward continuó:

—Estaba pensando que el próximo año estarás aquí conmigo. Estaremos juntos para siempre en solo unos meses, y…

Para su sorpresa, sus ojos se cerraron. Rodó, sentándose mientras lo hacía. Edward observó su espalda desnuda, desconcertado.

—¿Bella?

Ella no respondió. Alcanzó su camisa, colocándosela y luego tomando sus pantalones del suelo.

—¿Bella? —intentó de nuevo. El nudo en su garganta se volvió más grande, más doloroso. Se sentía lento.

Algo estaba mal. Algo estaba muy, muy mal.

—Mira, Edward. —Todavía tenía su espalda hacia él—. Antes de que continúes, hay algo que deberías saber.

Lentamente, Edward se sentó junto a ella. Colocó su mano en su espalda, pero ella se levantó como si su toque le quemase. Él tragó fuerte.

—De acuerdo. ¿Qué cosa?

Dio un par de pasos de ida y de vuelta.

—Yo… —Tragó fuerte y bufó—. No vendré a Darmouth el próximo año.

Los pulmones y el estómago de Edward parecían estar llenos de agua helada.

—¿Qué? —El sonido salió estrangulado.

—Comencé a pensar en ello hace un tiempo atrás, después de que te fuiste. Pero ahora que hice el tour por el campus contigo y lo he visto con mis propios ojos, sé que no es el lugar correcto para mí.

Sus palabras no hubiesen dolido más aunque lo hubiese apuñalado en el estómago.

—Estuve pensando que tal vez necesitamos reconsiderar lo que estamos haciendo.

Y se dio la vuelta.

—Yo… Esta es una gran universidad, pero creo que no es para mí. Quiero ir a California.

—De acuerdo —dijo lentamente, su cerebro revuelto. No entendía lo que estaba sucediendo—. Si no te gusta Darmouth, tal vez podemos tomarnos el siguiente semestre libre. Iré a casa y luego…

—No. —Su voz ahora era más fuerte—. No quiero que hagas eso.

Edward se sentía extraño, casi como si fuera a desmayarse.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, Bella?

—Digo…. —Jugaba con sus manos y aún no lo miraba—. Somos muy jóvenes, Edward. Fue un sueño bonito. En realidad, es un bonito sueño, nuestro plan, pero no es el único, ¿sabes? Creo… Creo que necesito un poco de espacio para entender lo que realmente quiero.

Edward abrió su boca para hablar, pero nada salió. Hasta ese momento, nunca había comprendido el término "no salen las palabras". Estaba absolutamente sin palabras. Su cerebro se rehusaba a trabajar. Se negaba a formular oraciones, mucho menos la letanía que quería gritar.

—Mira, mi vuelo de regreso es en unas horas. No te preocupes por mí, ¿de acuerdo? Sé que no esperabas esto. Buscaré un taxi.

—Pensé… que te quedarías por unos días. —Las palabras salieron como si alguien hubiese tomado sus testículos y les estuviese dando vueltas. Honestamente pudiese haber sido la verdad.

—¿Qué sentido tiene? No quiero estar aquí. —Sonaba tan frívola.

Edward se sentía lleno de hoyos. Dolería menos ser desollado y quemado.

Bella había tomado su mochila. Se dio cuenta de que nunca desempacó.

Había estado planeando esto. Había estado planeando esto mientras hablaban por teléfono por horas, cuando contaban las semanas, los días, las horas, los minutos hasta que se pudieran ver de nuevo.

Había estado planeando esto cuando jadeaba "te amo" contra su piel cuando hicieron el amor por primera vez.

—Me voy —dijo en voz baja—. Lo siento… Tú… Lo siento.

Entonces se fue llevándose, su corazón y su alma con ella mientras cerraba la puerta.

~0~

El revoltoso estómago de Edward lo llevó a despertarse de pronto. Salió corriendo de la cama tropezando y sosteniéndose de la pared antes de lograr llegar al pasillo y de allí al baño. Cayó a sus rodillas frente al excusado justo a tiempo.

Se sentía destrozado de muchas formas. Su cuerpo, purgando lo poco que quedaba dentro de él. Si no estuviese tan ocupado sosteniéndose al inodoro como si su vida dependiese de ello, pudo haberse agarrado la cabeza. Se preguntaba, vagamente, si era realmente posible que explotase.

Cuando por fin terminó, bajó la palanca y colocó su cabeza en el asiento, tratando de respirar. Se sentía como la mierda. Se sentía como si le hubiesen hecho un hoyo y lijado los bordes.

Estaba dolido.

Edward ni siquiera había notado a Bella entrar al baño. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí hasta que sintió un pañuelo frío contra la parte trasera de su cuello.

Sus pensamientos se aceleraron. Era difícil pensar más allá del doloroso golpeteo de su corazón latiendo en su cabeza. Y como era usual cuando ella estaba cerca, había un inevitable sentimiento de añoranza. Solo un dolor más al montón.

Recordaba la mayor parte de la noche anterior. Recordaba haber visto a Bella con sus padres, cómo se movió automáticamente para ayudar a su madre en la cena. Nadie se lo pidió. Solo lo hizo voluntaria e instantáneamente. Recordó las historias de Emmett, y ninguna lo había sorprendido realmente. Bella siempre había sido de esa forma, pensando en los demás antes que en ella cuando la necesitaban.

Por supuesto, recordaba cómo ella lo había ayudado a levantarse y a ir a la cama. Entendía que lo hacía por su madre, pero no era necesario que él se sintiera cómodo. No era su deber quitarle los zapatos o arroparlo. Pudo haberlo llevado al sofá y que durmiese allí, pero no lo había hecho.

Y todavía cuidaba de él, aunque sus padres probablemente seguían dormidos y nadie los observaba.

El pañuelo se sentía bien sobre su piel sobrecalentada, y Edward se sintió, por un momento, muy agradecido. Su corazón se enterneció un poco por la forma tan tierna en la que ella limpiaba su cuello y frente.

Pero todavía estaba fresco el sueño/recuerdo de cuán brutal había sido ella al descartar su corazón. ¿Por qué? Su excusa había sido que quería ver qué más había allí afuera para ella. ¿Qué había escogido? ¿Forks y una vida de mártir?

Con un gruñido, apartó su mano de un empujón.

Suspiró.

—Trato de ayudarte.

—No necesito tu ayuda. —Se levantó, pero trastabilló, y ella estuvo allí, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

Bella bufó.

—Sí, lo puedo notar. Mira, sé cuán desagradable es para ti tocarme, pero aguántate. Debiste haber pensado en eso antes de beber tu propio peso en licor.

Estaba molesto porque tenía razón. Y aún lo ayudaba, guiándolo hasta el mesón. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente segura de que no se caería de nuevo, se estiró hacia los vasos de papel que Esme siempre tenía en cada baño. Lo llenó con agua y mientras él bebía, ella le dio su cepillo de dientes junto con la pasta dental.

—Vete —demandó, sabiendo a la perfección que sonaba como un niño malcriado.

Algo antagonista pasó por sus ojos.

—Te dejaré tranquilo cuando regreses a la cama. No dejaré que te rompas la cabeza solo por ser un malcriado terco.

Él gruñó de nuevo, completamente exasperado por todo: su estúpida decisión de beber tanto, su estúpida decisión de obligarla a casarse con él…

Rio cuando se le ocurrió. Alguna vez había prometido decir sí si él le proponía matrimonio. Esa fue la única promesa que mantuvo.

Edward rechinó sus dientes mientras ella lo seguía, su mano extendida, lista para ayudarlo a llegar a su habitación. Se hundió en el sofá. Ella lo pensó, pero fue a sentarse en la cama.

El aire entre ellos estaba encendido. Fuerte. Pesado.

—Conocí a tu amigo Emmett —dijo en voz baja, de forma casual.

Había tantas preguntas que quería hacerle, pero seguía ebrio y muy molesto. No se sentía del todo bien, y entre eso, su sueño/recuerdo, y sus sentimientos cada vez más confusos, sabía que diría algo estúpido.

No parecía estarlo deteniendo.

La mirada de Bella se posó sobre la suya y respiraba lentamente. Aclaró su garganta.

—¿Cómo está?

La risa de Edward fue insoportable.

—Parece que sigues con tus viejos trucos. Abandonaste a tus amigos tan fácilmente como lo hiciste conmigo. Supongo que debería sentirme agradecido. No les diste el beneficio de abandonarlos justo a la cara.

Ella respiró fuerte.

—Déjame preguntarte algo acerca de… tu ex. Jacob.

La mirada en sus ojos le advirtió que se dirigía a un camino peligroso, pero ya estaba muy dentro.

—Lo conociste en la secundaria. —Estaba uniendo los puntos, tratando de alinear la imagen que tenía de una Bella adolescente con la que él había construido durante los últimos ocho años y la realidad de la mujer frente a sus ojos.

Bella tragó.

—Sí —confirmó con simpleza, sin ofrecerle detalles o excusas.

Él asintió.

—Entonces, siempre me he preguntado a quién te cogiste antes que a mí. ¿Fue a él?

La mirada en su rostro, como si la hubiese golpeado en el estómago, lo hizo sentir más mal, pero no podía formular palabras para retractarse.

—¿Por qué demonios dirías algo así? dijo, exhalando una bocanada de aire.

De nuevo, habló antes de pensar.

—No eras virgen —dijo sin rodeos.

Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sí misma.

—¿Qué? —demandó.

—No tenías tu maldito himen —soltó. En su momento, había estado aliviado. No quería lastimarla, y pensó que simplemente se había roto. Eso sucedió, sabía que había sucedido. Pero después de que terminaron, no podía evitar recordar en cómo la noche que habían pasado juntos era tan insignificante a menos que hubiese alguien más. O tal vez sus compañeros tenían razón. Tal vez mientras él había estado planeando su "para siempre", ella estaba divirtiéndose.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron, llenos de lágrimas de rabia.

—Eres un bastardo. —Su tono era un susurro fuerte—. Por supuesto que era virgen. No hubo nadie más que tú. Antes y años después, no hubo nadie más.

No dijo nada ante eso. Quería llamarla mentirosa, pero no lo sentía cierto. Decía la verdad; sabía que sí. No encajaba con ninguna de las historias que había creado luego de su ruptura, pero era la verdad, después de todo.

Bella se levantó, cruzando sus brazos y alejándose de él, respirando y exhalando.

—¿Cuándo termina esto? —preguntó, su voz dura.

—¿De qué hablas?

—¿Cuándo ha sido suficiente castigo? —demandó, volteándose hacia él con fuego en su mirada—. ¿Cuándo termina esto? Hay un punto en el que la rabia no es justificación. Hay una forma correcta y otra incorrecta de tratar a una persona, y cruzaste esa diferencia. Hace años.

Edward frotó sus sienes. Dios, su cabeza dolía muchísimo. Su corazón dolía.

Todo le dolía.

—Entiende que, a este punto, eres tú y solo tú el que nos hace miserables a ambos —dijo.

Edward exhaló.

—Lo sé —admitió en voz baja.

—Entonces por qué…

—Porque no me puedes agradar. ¡No sé cómo! —Las palabras subían y brotaban de su garganta como un volcán explotando, un fuego terrible y destructivo—. Porque esto es más fácil que perderte de nuevo. Me hace ver como un imbécil y lo detesto. Detesto lastimarte. No imaginas lo mucho que duele, pero es el mejor mal, porque si no te detesto, no tengo otra opción más que amarte. No puedo hacer eso de nuevo. ¡No puedo! —Para cuando terminó, estaba gritando, con la respiración agitada.

Bella lo estaba mirando, sus ojos abiertos como platos, al igual que su boca.

Suspirando, Edward se dejó caer en el sofá, lanzando su brazo sobre sus ojos. Trató de regularizar su respiración, inhalando y exhalando, tratando de calmar su nauseabundo estómago.

—Lo siento —dijo, su tono muy suave ahora, derrotado—. De verdad. Pero no sé cómo hacer esto. —Sentía que estaba perdiendo el último trozo de su cordura. Ya era peor de lo que había sido cuando lo dejó, cuando nada en el mundo tenía ni un poco de sentido.

Ahora no sabía qué sucedía. La detestaba, la amaba. Estaba molesto. La adoraba. Ella era…

Bueno, honestamente, era exactamente como la recordaba: amable, hermosa e inteligente. Eso lo hacía todo más difícil.

¿Por qué?

Si ella no había cambiado por completo, cómo había podido deshacerse de ellos, todos sus planes, la hermosa vida que pudieron haber compartido, tan fácilmente. ¿Cómo, después de haber pasado la noche en los brazos del otro, pudo haber significado tan poco para ella?

Había construido esta visión de ella en su cabeza, moviendo piezas y trozos de información para alimentarla. Si era tan perra, obviamente la vida que habían planeado juntos siempre había sido ficción. Él no podía perder algo construido de materiales que nunca habían existido.

Pero si ella estaba allí, frente a él, igual en esencia, aunque había perdido un poco de la seguridad e idealismo de la adolescencia, ese futuro existía. Era tangible.

Y aun así, fuera de su alcance, algo que no era para él.

Ahora su madre se quedaba sin tiempo, y solo eso era más de lo que Edward podía lidiar.

Era demasiado.

—Edward. —La voz de Bella estaba tan tranquila cuando habló—. Tenemos que resolver esto. No puedo dejar que me sigas haciendo esto. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

El estómago de Edward se retorció de nuevo, y respiró por la nariz. Ella era mejor que él. Siempre lo había sido. Tenía todo el derecho de odiarlo, había sido tan cruel con ella, pero aquí estaba, pidiéndole que hablasen.

Sí, probablemente iba a doler mucho. Ya él estaba con un dolor inimaginable, revivir las consecuencias de su ruptura al mismo tiempo que lidiaba con la inminente muerte de su madre, pero se lo debía.

—Lo sé —dijo finalmente.

Escuchó sus suaves pasos por la habitación, y luego su suave mano en la suya.

—Ven. Levántate. Anda a la cama. Duerme un poco.

Levantándose con piernas temblorosas, dejó que lo guiase a la cama y lo arropase de nuevo.

—Bella —llamó, de pronto dándose cuenta que ella estaba en la puerta y no en el sofá. Sus palpitaciones se aceleraron, recordando su salida la primera vez, y entró en pánico—. ¿A dónde vas?

—Solo voy a bajar un rato.

Se calmó, sintiéndose ligeramente mejor. Sus párpados pesaban.

—¿Bella? —llamó de nuevo.

—¿Qué?

—Lo siento.

Hubo un silencio por demasiado tiempo. Él volvió a abrir los ojos para ver si ella seguía allí. Y sí, ahí estaba.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo finalmente.

—Lo haremos —prometió antes de que se quedara dormido, completamente exhausto por todo como para quedarse despierto más tiempo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Thanks to **LyricalKris** for letting me translate this story! Solo me adjudico la traducción. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

Bella casi corre al bajar las escaleras, necesitando estar lejos de Edward. Estaba agradecida de que fuera temprano y todos los demás estuviesen dormidos. Tropezó hasta llegar a la sala antes de detenerse, apoyando una mano contra la pared, y la otra contra su boca.

Justo cuando pensaba que sabía todas las formas en la que sus palabras duras podían lastimarlas, Edward tenía que lanzar una bola curva.

La única noche que habían pasado juntos era, simultáneamente, la mejor y la peor noche de su existencia.

 _Por supuesto que sabía a lo que iba a New Hampshire. En retrospectiva, sabía cuán estúpida había sido, pero estaba viviendo, y era la única cosa que había tenido sentido._

 _Él pertenecía aquí. Tenía amigos. Era próspero._

 _Edward todavía podía tener la vida que habían planeado. Debía ser libre para perseguir esa vida con alguien que en realidad pudiese llenar esos zapatos._

 _Era increíble que no hubiese notado su distracción. Bella se reprendía a sí misma por cuán estúpida había sido al sentar cabeza tan joven, en decidir quién quería ser sin considerar si era capaz. Cuando era muy pequeña, había soñado en ser actriz. Para cuando creció, se dio cuenta de que no tenía talento para ello. ¿Por qué esto debía ser diferente?_

 _Mientras el día pasaba, la realidad comenzaba a pesarle._

 _Cuando regresaron a su dormitorio, comenzó a besarla. Con cada beso, Bella se gritaba a sí misma. No debería estar haciendo esto. No era justo. Sabía que él estaba enamorado de ella. Sabía cuánto quería la vida que habían soñado juntos. Sabía cuánto su abandono le iba a doler._

 _Estaba mareada. Sus besos siempre la ponían así, pero esto era diferente. Aunque había tenido mucho dolor estos últimos meses al saber que sus sueños de su futuro, de ellos, estaban en pedazos en el piso, este dolor era mucho peor. Devastador._

 _Con todo lo que era, Bella deseaba poder arreglar esto. Deseaba sentirse bien en mantenerlo con ella. La manera en la que lo amaba era desesperada e incontenible, y no importaba cuánto se dijera que era tonto, era ridículo pensar que alguien lo era todo, cuando estaba con él, nada más importaba. Nada._

 _Así que se entregó._

 _Silenció la voz molesta en su cabeza y escuchó su corazón._

 _Sus cuerpos se movieron como en un baile coreografiado. Su camisa, la de él. Sus pantalones. Los de ellas. Se besaron. Se tocaron. Se susurraron cosas dulces el uno al otro, y cada palabra que dijo lo hizo con el corazón._

 _—Te amo —susurró de vuelta cuando él gimió aquellas palabras en su oreja._

 _—Por siempre._

 _—Para siempre._

 _Y cuando él despertó en la mañana, Bella casi le dice la verdad, casi se permite creer que no importaba que no pudiese ser la segunda mitad de una pareja exitosa. Todavía podía tenerlo a él. Tener esto._

 _Pero no. Existía el cuento de hadas y luego la realidad._

 _Así que se apartó de él, y rompió su corazón._

Bella limpió sus lágrimas de miseria.

Por supuesto que sabía que había sido estúpida y cruel. La retrospectiva siempre era la profesora más fuerte. Para cuando observó lo jodido que estaba su plan, fue demasiado tarde. Ya estaba hecho.

Y tendría que vivir con eso por el resto de su vida.

Le tomó meses reconciliarse con lo que había perdido. El rechazo de Darmouth había aplastado su meta principal; ser lo mejor de lo mejor, en lo más alto de su campo. En ese entonces, en su "visión" del mundo, significaba la muerte total de su sueño de ser científica.

Pero apartando eso y la pérdida de Edward, también había perdido a una madre y padre amorosos, con Carlisle y Esme. ¿Cuántas veces, antes de que se mudaran de Forks, había deseado poder acudir a Esme? Su corazón estaba roto y caía en una espiral de profunda depresión, de una auto destrucción de su vida. Charlie no sabía qué hacer con ella y la última persona con la que quería hablar era Renée.

Necesitaba una madre. Necesitaba una madre para que la abrazara, acariciara su cabello y limpiara sus madres.

Pero había renunciado a su madre. Y a Carlisle. Y también a Alice.

Por supuesto, estaba Edward.

Cuando no ingresó a Darmouth, comenzó a pensar en el mundo en el término realidad. Se preguntaba cómo se había visto tan seducida por este punto de vista tan irreal del mundo. No podría tener el avasallante éxito de ser una prometedora graduada de la Ivy League; entonces, ¿qué le hacía pensar que podría tener el amor de Edward para siempre? ¿Qué le hacía pensar que eso era más real? La realidad estaba alrededor de ellos, y muy lejos de ser perfecta.

Sí, amaba a Edward y él a ella, pero eso no significaba que fueran los indicados el uno para el otro.

Lo que aprendió con los golpes de la vida, cuando ya era muy tarde para retractarse, era que el amor también era una realidad. Edward era y siempre sería el amor de su vida. Sabía que era posible amara a más de una persona en toda la vida, y lo intentó, pero Edward siempre sería dueño de una parte de su corazón y su alma. Siempre sería el que pudo ser.

Sufrió mucho por su error. Luchó para encontrar su propia identidad. Tuvo dolor por mucho tiempo.

Lo que le había hecho a los dos era terrible. Comenzaba a entender eso, contrario a lo que solía creer, no solo había traído infierno y perdición a sí misma, sino a él también, por todos estos años.

Como si creyera que eso no era lo suficientemente malo.

Pero, ¿de lo que la acusó esta noche? De que no era virgen, ¿de que lo había engañado?

¿Por qué lo empeoraría?

—¿Bella?

Bella saltó, colocando su mano sobre su boca mientras se volteaba.

Esme estaba apoyada contra la puerta hacia la sala, su mano en el marco.

Limpiando sus lágrimas, Bella fue rápidamente hasta ella.

—Esme. ¿Qué haces despierta? —preguntó, ofreciéndole inmediatamente su brazo para que se apoyara.

Esme le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

—No duermo tanto —admitió en voz baja—. Estaba en el estudio. La silla de Carlisle es muchísimo más cómoda. Duele menos. —Desestimó el tema con un movimiento débil de mano—. Pero eso no importa. Escuché gritos. Por favor, dime qué sucede.

Sorbiendo su nariz, Bella trató de colocar una sonrisa casual.

—No es nada importante. Las cosas solo se pusieron un poco emocionales, eso es todo.

Esme no lucía convencida.

—De verdad —reiteró Bella—. No es nada. Estoy… —Tragó, pasando su pulgar, a escondidas, por su anillo de bodas—. Estamos bien.

—¿Estás segura, cielo? Mi hijo no es lo suficientemente mayor para recibir una reprimenda de su madre.

Ante eso, Bella no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Estoy segura.

Esme levantó una mano temblorosa, acariciando la mejilla de Bella.

—De acuerdo —aceptó.

—¿Puedo ayudarte a regresar a la cama?

La mujer suspiró e hizo una mueca, ahora apoyándose más en Bella.

—No. —Su respiración era laboriosa—. No podría dormir ahora.

Apartando su consternación, Bella solo asintió.

—¿Qué tal si vamos a ver una película? —sugirió de forma casual.

—Deberías regresar a la cama —urgió Esme. Regresar a su esposo, no añadió, pero Bella escuchó de todas formas.

Ella sonrió de nuevo.

—Ya estoy despierta. Vayamos a ser perezosas.

Esme suspiró, pero asintió. Apoyándose mucho más en Bella, dejó que la guiara al sofá.

 ** _~0~_**

La mañana, o mejor dicho la tarde, después de que Edward trató de olvidarlo todo al beber, cuando fue a sentarse junto a su madre, lo recibió con esa mirada que le era familiar en su niñez.

Mamá no estaba alegre.

Aunque su expresión se suavizó rápidamente, y palmeó su rodilla de forma amorosa.

—Solo recuerda dejar que la rabia se esfume rápidamente. No te preocupes demasiado por las cosas pequeñas. —Le sonrió—. Y esto es todo algo pequeño.

Edward bufó, pero devolvió la sonrisa de forma débil.

—Siempre pensé que eras sabia, cuando realmente solo te robabas títulos de libros populares.

—Te conozco, Edward. Tú te molestas. Dejas que las cosas se pudran. —Lo señaló, y trató de no notar cuánto temblaba su dedo—. De una forma u otra, solo te lastimas más.

—Todo está bien, mamá. Por favor, no te preocupes —murmuró, pero ella negó rápidamente.

—Me preocupe por ti.

Sintiendo que su garganta se cerraba, Edward solo recostó su cabeza en su hombro como cuando era pequeño. Cerró sus ojos, respirando. Su perfume tenía algo raro.

Reflexionó en que la enfermedad tenía un olor.

Sus brazos se apretaron más a su alrededor, y trató de no pensar en el poco tiempo que tenía para preocuparse. Trató de no pensar en cómo reaccionaría si ella supiera la mitad de las cosas que le había dicho a Bella.

Estaría tan avergonzada de él.

Edward cerró sus ojos y escuchó el sonido de sus respiraciones.

 ** _~0~_**

Los días pasaban y no hablaban.

Edward estaba, sinceramente, tratando de arreglar su cabeza. No había olvidado lo que Charlie le dijo sobre que Bella no logró ingresar a Darmouth. Entre eso, lo que había conocido gracias a Emmett, y lo que vio en sus propios ojos, estaba tratando de reorientar la forma en la que veía a Bella.

Tenía razón. Lo menos que le debía era dejar de hacerlos miserables a ambos.

Aún así, al final de cada día, cuando se retiraban juntos a su habitación, el elefante que entraba con ellos era demasiado. Después de todo un día de ver a su madre volverse progresivamente más débil, la última cosa con la que quería lidiar era con su propio dolor. Cada día esperaba a que Bella lo presionara. Esperaba que se diera cuenta del cambio en la atmósfera a su alrededor. Nunca llegó. Ella se acurrucaba en el sofá o en la cama cuando era su turno y se dormía con su tablet en la mano.

Seguido, la observaba dormir, tratando de reconciliarse con los años de vida que habían pasado y que no quiso pasar sin ella.

Una mañana, la familia se reunió para el desayuno como era usual, todos tratando de no notar que Esme solo movía lentamente los trozos de su panqueque por el plato. Finalmente bajó su tenedor y aclaró su garganta, mirando a las personas que más amaba.

—Tenemos una sorpresa para ustedes —dijo, mirando a Edward y a Bella.

Ellos se miraron y a ella.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Edward.

Carlisle sonrió y le tendió un sobre. Edward echó un vistazo dentro. Entre otras cosas, había dos boletos de avión a San Francisco. Estaban pautados para más tarde ese día. Le tendió el sobre a Bella sin emoción.

—Todos los acompañaremos al SeaTac. Podemos irnos tan pronto como hayan empacado —dijo Esme—. Es una luna de miel tardía.

Lucía tan satisfecha que Edward casi no protesta.

Casi.

—Mamá. No nos podemos ir. No ahora. —Su tono salió ligeramente estrangulado.

—Irán. —Su voz podía ser delgada, pero salió con ese tono de "no discutas conmigo" con el que Edward estaba familiarizado. Cuando Bella y él abrieron su boca para protestar, ella negó—. No aceptaré un no por respuesta.

Descansando sus manos sobre la mesa, jugó con sus dedos.

—Su matrimonio es demasiado joven, y sé que las cosas han estado tensas.

—Esme, estamos bien —mintió Bella desde el asiento junto a él.

—Tu madre tiene razón —intercedió Carlisle—. No han tenido tiempo para estar solos. Ni siquiera antes de la boda. —Mientras hablaba, su mano acariciaba la espalda de Esme de arriba hacia abajo, frotando con suavidad—. El matrimonio es difícil, pero dicen que el primer año es el más difícil.

Edward se removió, tratando de no reaccionar. Eso era poco.

—Y no traten de decirme que las cosas no están tensas entre ustedes. —Esme frunció el ceño.

Jasper, en silencio hasta ese momento, soltó un pequeño bufido.

—El aire se puede cortar con un cuchillo cuando ambos están en la misma habitación.

Edward observó la mesa, su corazón latiendo más rápido de lo normal. Quería voltearse y observar de forma asesina a Bella, siendo esto un hábito ahora.

—Estamos bien —insistió.

—Será divertido. Hemos rentado unas habitaciones en un hotel en el centro de Seattle. Todos iremos juntos. Tu padre, Alice, Jasper y yo nos iremos unos días de la casa, y luego todos regresaremos luego de recogerlos a ustedes del aeropuerto.

—Querías estar en casa —arguyó Alice—. ¿Por qué regresar a Seattle?

—Adoro Forks, por supuesto, pero será agradable cambiar de escenario. Solo por unos días —reiteró Esme—. Nada pasará en unos pocos días.

La mesa se quedó en silencio, sabiendo exactamente a qué se refería.

Alice bufó.

—Esto es ridículo. —Se volteó para mirar en dirección a Edward y a Bella—. No sé lo que sucede entre ustedes dos, pero está yendo demasiado lejos.

Edward le entrecerró los ojos a su hermana, esperando que pudiese escuchar su silenciosa advertencia. Jasper colocó una mano en su hombro, como si la estuviera reteniendo.

—Alice —reprendió Carlisle.

—No, papá.

—Iremos —dijo Edward rápidamente, hablando por encima de la voz de su hermana. Tomó un respiro calmante y se inclinó hacia Bella.

Su mirada estaba conectada a la suya, dolorosamente incierta, buscando.

Edward forzó una sonrisa casual, levantando una mano para apartar su cabello con ternura.

—Un poco de tiempo a solas podría ser algo bueno. —Colocó su mano sobre la suya.

Volteando su mano, entrelazó sus dedos.

—Es demasiado.

Edward se preguntaba si se refería a lo que sus padres habían gastado en ellos o si la idea de pasar unos días completamente sola con él la ponía tan ansiosa como a él.

—No es reembolsable —dijo Carlisle lleno de alegría—. Solo tienen que aceptarlo.

Echando un vistazo, vio que la mirada de Esme estaba en sus manos entrelazadas. Quería creer su mentira. En este punto, era la única que los ayudaba a continuar.

Habían estado débiles estos últimos días.

—Ya nosotros empacamos. Será mejor que se apuren. —Con un movimiento de mano, Esme envió a su camada a empacar.

Edward jaló a Bella hacia las escaleras rápidamente, queriendo evitar a Alice. Entró rápidamente a la habitación, comenzando a pasear.

—¿Edward?

Por cómo sonaba su voz, se alarmó. No la miró.

—Edward, no puedo hacer esto. No…

—Lo harás —dijo tranquilamente.

Ella tomó un respiro sordo.

—Es exactamente por esto que no puedo. No me imagino estando sola contigo sin tu familia como mediadora. Te lo dije. No puedo seguir dejando que me rompas, y eso es exactamente lo que harás si tenemos que pasar más de cinco minutos juntos. No tomaré…

Todo razonamiento se fue por la ventana ante sus palabras. Estos últimos días habían estado trabajando tan duro, tratando de conseguir un lugar donde en realidad pudiese haber terreno en común entre ellos. No quería verse colocado en esta situación, pero lo primordial era la felicidad de su madre.

Si Bella se rehusaba a ir, todo se desplomaría.

En su desesperación, se dejó llevar.

—Lo soportarás —escupió, volviéndose hacia ella—. Esto es lo que quiere mi madre, es lo que obtendrá. —Se arrepintió de sus palabras rudas desde el segundo que abandonaron su boca, pero tampoco podía encontrar unas mejores o racionales.

Ahora fue Bella quien lo miró de forma asesina.

—Lo que tu madre quiere no incluye tu abuso verbal e irrespeto —soltó.

El estómago de Edward se retorció porque tenía razón; por supuesto que tenía razón, pero estaba confundido, furioso y desamparado sobre lo que se suponía que debería estar haciendo. Si su madre vio la tensión entre ellos, ¿cuál era el sentido de todo esto? Si estaba preocupada, ¿valía la pena? ¿Qué sentido tenía ponerse a sí mismo y a Bella en esta constante tortura si no era por la onza de placer que le podía dar a su madre?

Era todo lo que podía hacer.

No podía quitarle el dolor o regresarle su apetito. No podía ayudarla a dormir. No podía deshacerse de la enfermedad que se la quitaba ante sus ojos.

Esto era lo que podía hacer, y fallaba.

Y Bella arrastraba sus pies.

—Justamente por esto hice ese contrato; porque pareces no poder cumplir tu palabra. —Su voz estaba alta, pero no gritaba. Quería, pero no podía, no cuando sabía que alguien escucharía.

—Oh, basta ya. —Sus ojos estaban llenos de fuego, y se movió hacia su espacio personal—. No soy tonta, ¿de acuerdo? Tal vez no tan sofisticada como tú, pero no soy estúpida. ¿Crees que no sé que ese estúpido trozo de papel no tiene poder?

—Si crees…

—No. No me vas a intimidar. —Estaba complacida—. Dame un descanso. Si salgo de aquí y quiebro cada una de tus preciosas advertencias, ¿qué le vas a decir a un juez? ¿Eh? ¿Qué no podía zafarme de nuestro matrimonio porque amenazabas con arruinarme financieramente?

Edward estaba en silencio. Todo su cuerpo irradiaba frustración y tensión.

—Lo peor que sucederá es que no obtendré el dinero que me prometiste, y ambos sabemos que nunca lo voy a tomar. —Cruzó sus brazos.

—¿Entonces por qué demonios lo firmaste si era tan insignificante para ti? —demandó.

—Lo firmé porque significaba algo para _**ti**_.

Ambos se miraron por unos dolorosos y largos segundos.

En algún lado de la miríada de emociones que hacían su cabeza girar y amenazaban con destruir su cuerpo, Edward reconoció una admiración, a regañadientes.

Colocó el dorso de sus palmas contra sus ojos, respirando profundo.

—No quiero lastimar a tu madre, Edward —dijo Bella, su voz más suave ahora—. Sabes que no, pero no puedo ir contigo si serán días de esto.

Edward contó hasta diez, y luego hasta cien.

Que no hubiese lanzado a la cara lo que le dijo cuando estaba ebrio, que no hubiese tratado de lastimarlo con su aceptación, decía mucho de ella.

No trataba de lastimar a Esme, y tampoco a él.

Pero él la lastimaba, fuese su objetivo o no.

Inspiró y exhaló.

Abriendo sus ojos, tomó un paso hacia el frente. Su corazón dio una sacudida dolorosa cuando se apartó de un salto.

No quería ser un monstruo. No quería.

—Dijiste que querías hablar. —Estaba casi sorprendido de que su voz no temblase.

Ella lo estudió con cuidado.

—Tenemos mucho de qué hablar. Sé que tienes cosas que quieres decirme, pero… —Su mirada se apartó.

—Pero no confías en que sea civilizado —terminó.

Mordió su labio y no respondió.

Inspiró y exhaló.

Volteándose sobre sus pies, encontró su maletín y sacó un bloc de notas de tamaño oficio y un bolígrafo. Dibujó algunas líneas, lo firmó y se lo tendió.

Lucía confundida y curiosa mientras lo tomaba, su mirada quedándose en la suya por unos latidos antes de bajar la mirada al papel.

 _Allí había escrito:_

 _Yo, Edward Cullen, juro lo siguiente._

 _No irrespetarte._

 _Escuchar lo que tengas que decir sin rabia._

 _No intentaré maltratarte o manipularte._

 _No insultarte o humillarte._

 _Me disculparé, porque sé que he hecho todas esas cosas._

 _Se detendrá ahora._

Cuando levantó la mirada, él pudo ver el brillo de las lágrimas en sus ojos. Este contrato, como el anterior, no era más que un símbolo, pero esperaba que fuera suficiente para comenzar.

Esperaba estar listo para escucharla.

Bella dobló el papel y lo colocó en su bolsillo, asintiendo.

—Ve a tomar una ducha. Empacaré para ambos. —Su voz era un susurro.

Él exhaló, aliviado, y asintió.

—Gracias.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Thanks to **LyricalKris** for letting me translate this story! Solo me adjudico la traducción. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

El silencio de Edward era enervante.

Para ese entonces, debía estar acostumbrada a silencios intranquilos entre ellos, pero esto era, de alguna forma, diferente. Le faltaba el peso de la inminente tempestad. No estaba molesto, no hoy. No rechinaba los dientes o fruncía el ceño, pero estaba distraído.

De una forma u otra, serían unos días largos.

Aunque algo había cambiado, definitivamente. En su distracción, Edward actuaba más como el chico que recordaba. Le quitó el bolso cuando dejaron a su familia, moviéndola hacia su propio hombro. En la fila de aduana, automáticamente le tendió una mano de apoyo cuando se tambaleó al quitarse sus zapatos.

Bella se disculpó para pasear alrededor de una de las muchas tienditas alrededor del SeaTac. Compró una variedad de libros de acertijos para mantenerse entretenida y regresó lentamente. Cuando finalmente regresó a la sala de espera, estaban comenzando a llamar al primer grupo.

Para cuando colocaron su equipaje de mano en los compartimientos superiores, Edward todavía no había dicho ni una sola palabra. Bella quería estar molesta, pero tenía que admitir que se estaba apegando al contrato que estaba doblado y guardado en el protector de su tablet. No había escrito nada acerca de charla casual.

Se preguntó lo que estaba pensando al ver cómo su labio inferior sobresalía ligeramente. La expresión en su rostro estaba en blanco.

—Disculpe, señor. Estamos listos para despegar. Agradeceríamos que apagase su teléfono. Disculpe las molestias. —La voz de la azafata provocó que Edward saltara. Paseó su mirada de ella hasta el teléfono en su mano, distraído.

—Oh, sí. Lo siento.

Bella lo observó por el rabillo del ojo, curiosa. Estaba realmente desconectado.

Quitando ese pensamiento de su cabeza, Bella volvió su atención a su libro de acertijos.

Estaba profundamente concentrada, tratando de encontrar la respuesta a una pista que la fastidiaba cuando una suave voz murmuró la respuesta en su oreja. Se volteó, sorprendida de encontrar su cuerpo inclinado hacia ella, pero sus ojos centrados en la página.

Tragando el bulto que había subido, repentinamente, a su garganta, Bella bajó la mirada a la página. Por supuesto, su respuesta coincidía. Sus labios se movieron, e hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no sentirse intimidada. Edward era inteligente. Ella no era idiota, pero no quería lucir tonta.

Escribió su respuesta con letra cuidadosa, preguntándose si apartaría la mirada rápidamente. No lo hizo, y en su lugar señaló otro espacio más abajo.

—Excitar —murmuró.

Por un momento, con su voz tan baja y cercana, Bella casi olvida lo que estaban haciendo. Parpadeó, pero se calmó, escribiendo su segunda respuesta.

Él se movió de nuevo, su cuerpo ahora más cerca al de ella.

—¿Qué diablos es un pato de pantano? —dijo en voz alta, pasando su dedo por la pregunta.

—Un pato colorado —dijo Bella, escribiendo la respuesta.

—¿Colorado? —repitió, sonando perplejo—. Me estás diciendo que hay un pato llamado colorado.

En lugar de discutir, pasó las páginas y llegó a la página de respuestas, señalando la palabra correcta. Trató de no sonreír con suficiencia, pero no funcionó.

Él dio un toque con su índice la punta de su nariz.

—No seas arrogante.

Era un momento sorprendentemente relajado, y parpadeó de la impresión. Sus labios comenzaron a fruncirse, como si recordara, de pronto, que no se suponía que fuesen amigos, y comenzó a alejarse.

—Uh… ¿Y esta? Tengo problemas con esta. —Regresó a los acertijos en los que habían estado trabajando y señaló un número un poco más abajo.

Su mirada fue a la suya, sosteniéndola por un momento antes de bajarla.

—Eludir —respondió.

—Correcto.

—Y esta es engatusar.

Era, pensaba, un inicio esperanzador. A pesar de la promesa de Edward de estar más calmado, todavía estaba nerviosa por estar sola con él por días. Comenzaba a preguntarse si había alguna esperanza de que pudiesen averiguar cómo coexistir en paz.

 ** _~0~_**

Edward se levantó lentamente, confundido, por un momento, de dónde estaba. Primero que nada, la habitación era demasiado brillante. Nunca era así en Forks.

Correcto. Estaba en Carmel, a dos horas de San Francisco. Solo. Con Bella.

Era uno de esos lugares retirados con cabañas a lo largo de la playa. Era un lugar hermoso y acogedor. Había una cocina, sala, y un lujoso dormitorio. Ya que habían llegado tarde, Edward se había acostado en el sofá y se quedó dormido después de cinco minutos de haber llegado.

Levantándose, Edward se estiró, las articulaciones de sus hombros y cuello sonando. Vaciló un momento al llegar a la puerta de la habitación antes de tocar suavemente. No hubo respuesta. Parte de él esperaba que Bella siguiese durmiendo. Pensaba que tal vez le podrían servir unos minutos de silencio para sí mismo antes de pensar cómo quería pasar el día.

No era que Bella demandase tanto su atención. Le había dado tanto espacio como podía en el avión y luego en el auto. Definitivamente no lo estaba presionando.

Cuidadosamente, Edward abrió la puerta un poco y echó un vistazo. Viendo que la cama estaba vacía, abrió la puerta por completo.

Encontró a Bella con facilidad. Cuando la vio, su respiración se detuvo. Estaba en el balcón, apoyada contra un pilar. Su cabello estaba suelto, moviéndose con el suave viento mientras miraba el océano. Tenía puesta una bata, ceñida a su alrededor.

Era uno de esos momentos etéreos. Era hermosa.

Algo dentro de él susurró que ella era suya. Tomó un paso hacia adelante, queriendo nada más que ir hacia ella, pero luego se detuvo. Recordó dónde estaba, en espacio y tiempo, y que nunca había sido suya. No realmente.

Aún así, continuó su camino, ahora sin tanto propósito, hacia el balcón. La brisa fría de la mañana lo sorprendió. No era igual que Forks o la costa este. Cerró los ojos y respiró suavemente.

Cuando exhaló, de alguna manera se sentía más tranquilo. Tantos meses de rodearse de los cielos oscuros y el humor sombrío de Forks habían hecho efecto. Esto parecía un mundo distinto. La arena parecía cálida y atractiva. El cielo estaba despejado, un azul brillante que Edward había olvidado que existía. Las olas rompían contra la playa semi privada a un ritmo tranquilizante.

Por primera vez en un largo tiempo, Edward no sentía rabia, dolor o miedo.

Dejó que sus ojos regresaran a la figura de Bella. Ella todavía no había notado su presencia en el balcón.

Cada cierto tiempo solían hacer grupos de compañeros para ir a la playa de La Push, First Beach, o si estaban de humor para una caminata, continuarían a Second Beach. Recordaba cuánto le gustaban a Bella los pozos, pero siempre tenía una mirada insatisfecha cuando miraba el océano.

 _Tomó su mano entre la suya, dejando que sus dedos la calentaran._

 _—¿Sabes qué apesta de estas playas?_

 _Él la atrajo más, envolviendo su cintura con su brazo y enterrando la punta de su nariz contra su cabello, acariciando suavemente._

 _—¿Qué cosa?_

 _—No puedes sentarte en la playa y mirar las olas. Es muy frío. Y las rocas no son tan cómodas como la arena. —Cerró los ojos, respirando el frío aire de mar—. Quiero hacer eso algún día. Quiero sentarme en una playa cálida y observar las olas. —Mirándolo, arrugó la nariz, sonriendo—. Y ya sabes, tal vez meterme al agua sin preocuparme por congelarme._

 _Él le sonrió de vuelta y la besó._

 _—Lo haremos. Haremos todo._

Copiando su postura, Edward cruzó sus brazos.

Alguna vez, Bella y él habían hablado incesantemente de las cosas que harían, los lugares que visitarían juntos. Edward había tenido que vivir la vida que soñaron, pero sin ella. Cuando viajaba, la pensaba, preguntándose con quién estaría viviendo estas experiencias.

Ahora era distinto. Estaba dispuesto a apostar que nunca había salido de Washington.

Caminando, se estiró y tocó su brazo. Ella echó un vistazo sobre su hombro, su expresión cautelosa.

—Hey. —Su voz era suave, casi inaudible por las olas.

—Hey —respondió—. ¿Llevas mucho tiempo despierta?

Regresó su mirada al agua.

—Una hora o dos.

Las comisuras de sus labios se levantaron.

—¿Solo observando las olas?

De nuevo, dio un vistazo sobre su hombro hacia él. Se acordaba. Podía verlo en sus ojos. Había algo agridulce en su expresión.

—Sí.

—Eso es bueno.

Cayeron en un silencio por unos segundos antes de que Edward aclarara su garganta. Le tomó unos segundos identificar el sentimiento tenso e incómodo en el fondo de su estómago como nerviosismo.

—¿Alguna vez has estado en San Francisco?

—¿Además de anoche? —Negó.

Otro momento de silencio mientras peleaba consigo mismo.

Aquí afuera, con la luz del sol, sentía que podía tocar los temas con algo de racionalidad, pero al mismo tiempo, era cauteloso de estar sin ira. Muy aparte de si era verdadera o no, la ira se sentía más que cualquier cosa.

Recordaba cómo era justo después de que Bella lo abandonara. Recordaba sentirse tan frágil.

Ya no quería estar molesto con ella, pero todavía no estaba listo para hablar.

Lo que podía reconocer era que estaba equivocado acerca de la imagen que construyó por todos esos años. Incluso si no era su amor, estaban atrapados aquí juntos. Ella hacía una cosa increíble por su madre. Por sobre todas las cosas, era una buena persona.

Por sobre todo, quería que tuviese las experiencias con las que había soñado.

—Iré a vestirme —dijo finalmente, su tono claro—. Podemos ir a desayunar, y llegaremos a la ciudad con suficiente tiempo como para turistear un poco.

Por tercera vez, lo miró por sobre su hombro. La sorpresa estaba en sus lindos rasgos. Lo estudió, luciendo insegura, antes de sonreír. Solo era el espíritu de una sonrisa, pero allí estaba.

—Eso sería genial.

 ** _~0~_**

Era un buen día.

Bella estaba nerviosa por el camino en el auto, pero sus preocupaciones eran tontas. Edward solo había hablado suavemente, preguntándole si había algo en particular que quisiera hacer. Ya que había estado allí varias veces, le habló acerca de las diferentes opciones que tenían.

—De verdad, Bella. ¿A dónde irías?

Presionó sus labios.

—Quiero caminar por el puente Golden Gate.

—¿Eso es todo? —Parecía impresionado.

—Eso es lo que más quiero hacer —aclaró.

Entonces eso fue lo que hicieron.

Encontraron un lugar para estacionar y hacer esa larga caminata. Edward comenzó en silencio. No protestó cuando se detenía a observar el paisaje de la ciudad o la bahía. Había una paz en la atmósfera que Bella no se dio cuenta que necesitaba hasta que estuvo en medio de ella.

—Es un lugar hermoso —señaló.

—Sí —concordó—. Definitivamente está en mi top 5 de lugares favoritos.

—¿Cuáles son los otros?

—¿En Estados Unidos?

Bella sintió una punzada, preguntándose, aunque no por primera vez, cuánto del mundo habría visto para este momento si hubiese tomado diferentes decisiones.

—Claro.

Parecía pensativo mientras continuaban.

—¿Sin orden en particular? Austin, Boston, Washington D.C, y… —Sus labios se vieron presionados brevemente—. Y Seattle, todavía. Creo.

Sabía muy bien que no había vuelto, en ocho años, a Seattle, excepto para ir al aeropuerto.

Sin querer que el humor alegre se oscureciera, Bella cambió el tema de forma disimulada.

—Y vives en Nueva York.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Fue una decisión por negocios. Disfruto mucho Nueva York. Ciertamente está en mi top 10. Además, no solo porque me gusten las ciudades significa que quiera vivir allí. Solo ir de visita es bueno.

Bella tenía tantas preguntas, pero no sabía cómo abordarlas. La paz entre ambos no podía durar, lo sabía. Sabía que tendrían que hablar más temprano que tarde, pero por el momento estaba feliz.

Por primera vez, parecía estar en la misma página y fue él mismo quien cambió el tema. Como era normal, se podía confiar en que Edward sabía acerca de absolutamente todo. Parloteó un poco de la historia de la ciudad, señalando puntos de referencia.

Recordaba esto. Recordaba la forma en la que era cuando leía un libro o veía algún programa. Bella siempre había adorado la forma en la que se fascinaba por horas o días acerca de algo. Por supuesto, conocía muchas cosas. Era molesto, aunque Edward no era altanero, e intrigante.

Pasaron el tiempo, cruzando el puente de un lado y luego del otro.

Cuando terminaron con eso, ya que habían desayunado ligero, fueron a Chinatown para almorzar. Era una buena atmósfera, pero llena de gente. Edward se estiró entre la multitud para tomar su mano y no separarse mientras caminaban hombro con hombro con otros residentes y turistas. Navegó por las calles de forma experta, guiándolos a un restaurante llamado Jai Yun.

Bella estaba un poco más que sorprendida al enterarse que tenían reservación. Cuando él llamó por adelantado, ella no supo. Era un lugar caro, pero interesante.

—El chef compra cosas frescas todos los días en el mercado, y el menú diario se basa en lo que compra —explicó.

San Francisco estaba lleno de restaurantes únicos, e iba a enterarse pronto.

Bella estaba más que un poco recelosa acerca de su misteriosa comida, pero como Edward prometió, todo estaba deliciosa. Se lo dijo y fue recompensada por su sonrisa genuina. Lo que sea que estuviese en el aire, parecía alegrarle que ella se estuviese divirtiendo.

De allí fueron a Pier 39 donde tomaron un crucero por la bahía. A todos se les ofreció una fotografía antes de abordar.

—¿Para mamá?

Bella se sorprendió por su pregunta. Asintió, sintiendo la incomodidad cuando el fotógrafo les pidió que se acercaran.

—No sean tímidos, niños. No nos importan las demostraciones de afecto en público.

Edward se acercó más, rodeando su cintura con su brazo. No era un agarre ligero. Levantó la mirada hacia él, sorprendida al ver que la estaba mirando. Sus ojos estaban nublados, en conflicto, pero para nada fríos. Ella colocó sus manos en la cintura, su toque ligero y modesto. De forma tentativa Sonrió hacia él de forma tentativa.

—Genial. Listo —dijo el fotógrafo—. No se preocupen, estará aquí cuando regrese su bote.

Sintiéndose un poco confundida, Bella se apartó de Edward, dirigiéndose hacia la rampa de embarque.

El viaje fue largo, pero cuando Edward preguntó, Bella le dijo que quería estar afuera. Podían sentarse, pero ella escogió estar de pie.

Reflexionó que quería ver Alcatraz en todo su esplendor algún día, pero este no era el día. En su lugar, observó la isla pasar desde el agua mientras el narrador decía algunos hechos interesantes por el parlante.

Sus ojos se pasearon, observando el perfil de Edward. Estaba cerca, aunque no tanto. No lo suficiente como para que los confundiesen con unos amantes o incluso buenos amigos, per ono estaba lejos.

Por un momento, dejó que su mirada se mantuviese en él. Su cabello estaba alborotado por la brisa de la bahía. Sus brazos, apoyados en el barandal, más expuestos de lo normal, por lo que podía ver lo definido de sus músculos.

Era un hombre hermoso. Estaría ciega para no verlo, pero fue algo repentino en ese momento.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de por qué este día se sentía tan irreal. Con sus defensas abajo y su ira lejos, le recordaba mucho al chico que había sido antes de que le rompiese el corazón. Todavía estaba allí, hermoso en persona y personalidad. Hoy había sido tan considerado. Incluso divertido.

Aunque no era suyo, se recordó.

La foto que recogieron cuando bajaron del bote era una fantasía. El hombre en esa foto no la odiaba. Lucía, si era posible, como una versión más inocente de sí mismo, como si tal vez adorase a la mujer que miraba, pero no estaba seguro si se le permitía.

Esa no podía ser la realidad. Tal vez estaba avanzando a un lugar en el que no la detestaba, pero tampoco eran amigos, mucho menos… lo que fuese que representaba esa foto.

Estaba desconcertada, y cayó en un silencio cuando comenzaron a caminar hacia la esquina Ghirardelli. No tenía idea de qué se suponía que sintiese en ese momento. Su vida no tenía sentido. En Forks, su figura materna moría, y detestaba estar lejos de ella. Estaba aquí con un hombre que había sido tan cruel con ella los últimos meses, y aún así se sentía culpable por los errores que había cometido, la profundidad de las heridas que había causado. Pero hoy estaba feliz. No podía negar que se sentía más relajada de lo que se había sentido en meses. Estaba rodeada de nuevas experiencias en un nuevo lugar con un hombre que no era su amigo o su amante.

Su contrato solo decía que tenía que ser decente. Estaba siendo más que decente.

Bella se distrajo cuando se vieron rodeados por vendedores ambulantes. Compró una foto del puente Golden Gate en blanco y negro, que lucía como si estuviese siendo comido por la niebla.

—¿Helado? —preguntó.

—¿Alguna vez la respuesta a esa pregunta será negativa?

Sonrió y subieron la colina hacia Ghirardelli's. Ordenaron conos simples. Edward compró una lata llena de chocolates para sus padres. Pasearon en la tarde para disfrutar el ajetreo y bullicio de la esquina.

Habían unos bailarines moviéndose con el ritmo de una banda con influencia sudamericana. Bien pudiesen haber estado en Rio de Janeiro. Se detuvieron para observar, mientras Bella reía al ver a los bailarines exasperando a la multitud.

Soltó un grito de sorpresa cuando uno de ellos llegó hasta ella, tomando su mano y jalándola hacia el centro de la esquina. Sus manos en sus caderas, la movió el ritmo de la música, y rindiéndose ante la vibra, Bella se dejó sentir la música. Bailaba hacia donde él la guiaba, sintiéndose, por primera vez, libre. La multitud estaba con ella, animándola.

Y Edward la observaba con una luz en sus ojos que juraría no haber visto nunca antes.

Por su visión periférica, pensó haber visto a una de las bailarinas llamarlo con su dedo. Le quitó las bolsas de sus manos, dejándolas en un lugar seguro junto a la banda antes de llevarlo al círculo con ella, moviéndolo mientras el otro bailarín movía a Bella. Ella lo puso a bailar…

Y luego los dos bailarines le dieron a Edward y a Bella un ligero empujón, enviándolos a los brazos del otro.

Se quedaron quietos por un segundo.

Luego él colocó sus manos en sus caderas, mientras ella colocaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Por minutos, entre los aplausos y gritos animosos de la multitud, bailaron juntos, y sonrieron.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Thanks to **LyricalKris** for letting me translate this story! Solo me adjudico la traducción. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

A pesar de que tenían una hermosa habitación esperándolos, Edward y Bella se quedaron en San Francisco esa noche.

Sabiendo cuánto adoraba los museos de ciencia, Edward condujo al Exploratorio. Cuando los ojos de Bella se iluminaron, dándose cuenta de lo que era, él sonrió.

Se suponía que sería una científica. Se preguntaba qué había sucedido con ese sueño.

Casi le pregunta.

En su lugar, la observó saltar de una a otra exhibición. Siempre adoró cuán maleables eran los museos de ciencias.

Se consiguieron con una pequeña luchando para sacar la mitad de una barra de metal del agua jabonosa.

—¿Puedo ayudarte? —preguntó Bella mientras se acercaba.

La pequeña asintió.

—Soy muy pequela. ¡Quiero haced una pared grande!

—Podemos hacerla juntas. —Bella se colocó junto a la niña, haciéndole una seña a Edward para que tomase el otro lugar. Lo hizo—. Ahora tenemos que tener cuidado. Lento. Lento. Sí, justo así.

En lugar de observar la pared de burbuja, Edward vio el rostro de Bella. La pequeña niña y ella tenían expresiones iguales, con los ojos amplios, llenos de fascinación. La pared se movía, atrapando la luz del edificio y convirtiéndola en arcoíris, y ambas sonrieron como bobas.

Edward sintió una calidez surgir en el centro de su pecho. Sopló suavemente solo para ver la expresión de ambas. Protestaron y luego lo apoyaron cuando la pared cedió.

—¡Awww! —corearon cuando la burbuja explotó.

Regresaron lentamente a Carmel, deteniéndose en pequeños tramos de playa. La costa era hermosa en esta área, algunas veces acantilados rocosos y otras una arena preciosa. En un lado, había focas acostadas. Aunque se podían tocar, Edward y Bella fueron más inteligentes.

La atmósfera entre ambos era, por lo menos, confusa.

Edward se despertó en su cuarto en Carmel, en el tercer día de su luna de miel improvisada y nuevamente encontró a Bella despierta antes que él. Estaba vestida con un pareo, sugiriendo que tenía un traje de baño bajo el mismo.

—Está un poco fresco como para ir a nadar, ¿no?

Los ojos de Bella se mantuvieron en los suyos por un momento, como si estuviese esperando el comentario sarcástico o algún juicio.

—Comparado a First Beach esto es una sauna. —Le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa—. Puede que no entre, pero creo que no he estado en el océano desde que tenía 12 años y fui a visitar a mi mamá. —Tomó una pausa—. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

Su voz estaba llena de duda, como si no estuviese segura de que debería estar ofreciendo aquello.

Era reconfortante saber que no era el único luchando con cómo navegar en esta amistad entre ellos.

—No ahora.

Ella asintió y salió por la puerta en el siguiente segundo, dirigiéndose a la playa.

Edward golpeteó sus dedos en sus piernas, agradecido por el respiro. Era bueno tener un poco de espacio lejos de ella. Tal vez pudiese pensar en algo más.

Por supuesto, terminó mirando por la ventana, observándola mirar las olas.

Los minutos pasaron y Edward no se movió. Seguía diciéndose que debería hacerlo. Que debería distraerse. O si iba a continuar mirándola, tal vez debería acceder a su oferta. Un chapuzón podría distraerlo. Tampoco podía recordar la última vez que había estado en el océano.

Recordaba a las parejas que habían pasado cuando caminaron por la playa el día anterior. Recordaba sus risas y la forma en la que un hombre había envuelto la cintura de la mujer con sus brazos, llevándola al agua.

Antes de que pudiera evitarlo, se imaginó jugando de esa forma con Bella.

El sonido de su teléfono lo sacó de sus fantasías, y Edward saltó.

Su estómago se retorció, instantáneamente, por la ansiedad. Automáticamente sus pensamientos fueron a una dirección oscura. ¿Y si su familia lo estaba llamando para decirle…?

No. No, necesitaba más tiempo.

Llevó el teléfono a su oreja.

—¿Hola?

—¿Edward?

Edward se relajó, aliviado de escuchar la voz de su madre.

—Hola, mamá.

—Hola, cariño. ¿Es un mal momento?

—No. Está bien.

Hablaron un poco sobre lo que había estado haciendo la feliz pareja en los últimos días. Edward le dijo medias verdades. Había actuado la felicidad. No era tan difícil como pudo haber sido. Realmente había disfrutado de la compañía de Bella, pero actuó el romance para beneficio de Esme.

—Edward, te amo, pero sé sincero conmigo.

—¿A qué te…?

—Sigues molesto.

Edward se quedó en silencio por varios segundos, y tragó fuerte.

—No estoy molesto.

—Sí lo estás. Siempre lo has estado. —Su madre suspiró—. Sé que si no estuviese enferma no te habrías casado con ella.

—Mamá…

—No. Has sido mi hijo toda tu vida, Edward —bromeó. Luego su tono se volvió más serio—. Sé que todavía la amas, nunca has dejado de hacerlo, pero también sé que te aferras al pasado con uñas y dientes.

—Yo… —Edward comenzó a discutir, pero luego desistió. Considerando todo, sonaba como si ella todavía no estuviese consciente de que su matrimonio era una total fachada. Podría ser un hijo teniendo problemas con una relación—. Es solo que… no entiendo. Pudimos haber tenido una hermosa vida juntos. Fue tan innecesario. Todas estas cosas que nunca ha hecho, pudimos haberlas hecho juntos. Pudo haber tenido todo esto sin... angustia.

—Oh, dulzura. —Esme sonaba casi decepcionada—. No hay vida sin angustia. Cometió un error. Tú también los has cometido. Si ella no hubiese hecho lo que hizo, habría sido algo más. Nunca es por nada.

—Pero nuestra vida, la vida que habíamos planeado…

—Edward. —Esme sonaba exasperada—. Eres muy rígido. Creaste esta vida perfecta en tu cabeza cuando tenías diecisiete años, y te rehúsas a olvidarla.

—Era una buena vida.

—¿De verdad lo era? —Tomó un respiro irregular—. Piénsalo, Edward. Has hecho todo lo posible para ser la persona que prometiste ser cuando eras poco más que un niño. ¿Te ha traído felicidad? Detestas el trabajo que Bella y tú escogieron.

—No lo detesto.

—Edward —advirtió.

—De verdad que no. Soy bueno en lo que hago. He sido exitoso.

—Éxito no es igual a felicidad. Y sí, te conozco, cariño. Sé que piensas que pudiste haber sido feliz si Bella no hubiese hecho lo que hizo hace tantos años. Pero no hubieses sido feliz si no aprendías a cambiar. No puedes ser un adolescente para siempre.

Edward no dijo nada. Estaba mareado por sus palabras, pero también estaba preocupado por la forma en la que comenzó a balbucearlas. Sonaba exhausta.

—Deberías recostarte, mamá.

Esme dio un devastador suspiro terminando en un respire tartamudeado.

—Supongo que sí. Después de todo, tienes que regresar con tu esposa. —Su suspiro fue melancólico—. Nada con ella. Es sorprendentemente romántica. Hay una razón por la cual los viejos productores de cine usaban las olas chocando contra el mar como una metáfora para el orgasmo.

—¡Mamá! —protestó Edward.

Su risa fue débil.

—Anda, hijo —jadeó entre palabras—. Te veré. Cuando llegues a casa.

—Te amo, mamá.

—Te amo, Edward. Siempre.

Edward colgó el teléfono a regañadientes, mirándolo un rato más. Su estómago se retorció, y tuvo una intensa necesidad de regresar a casa, al costado de su madre. Por un segundo, la necesidad fue tan fuerte que no pudo respirar, y su cabeza giraba demasiado.

Mañana por la tarde. Mañana por la tarde estarían en un avión de regreso a casa.

Edward dejó salir un suspiro lento, su cabeza agachada mientras trataba de no pensar.

Saltó un momento después cuando una rama golpeó la ventana. Fuerte.

Entrecerrando los ojos, Edward se levantó y echó un vistazo por la ventana.

—Maldita sea —murmuró por lo bajo.

En la media hora que había estado hablando con su madre, el clima había cambiado dramáticamente. Nubes oscuras habían aparecido y el viento era más fuerte. Edward frunció el ceño, preocupado, mientras caminaba hacia la sala, escaneando la playa.

Bella no estaba a la vista. Su toalla seguía en la playa, amontonada como si hubiese sido movida por el viento.

Por alguna razón, la incomodidad se asentó como una piedra en el fondo de su estómago. Dio un paso hacia adelante, moviéndose con rapidez hacia el porche. El clima era muy fresco, lo suficiente como para que Edward se cerrara la chaqueta.

Aún no veía a Bella.

Sus nervios se incrementaron.

El agua estaba muy turbia. Demasiado. Las olas estaban muy altas.

Sus recuerdos regresaron a hacía una hora, cuando Bella se debatía entre si quería enfrentar la fría temperatura para ir a nadar.

Los pasos de Edward se aceleraron. Sus ojos escaneaban la costa, pero todo lo que veía eran olas.

Un niño pasó corriendo, girando su cabeza para llamar a su hermano.

—¡Apúrate! Hay alguien en el agua.

Edward comenzó a correr.

Por supuesto, había una pequeña multitud reunida en la playa, mirando hacia el agua. Algunas personas de aspecto oficial mantenían a la multitud a raya, lejos de las olas peligrosas. Alguien estaba en peligro, y de pronto se aterrorizó de saber quién era.

—¡Bella! —gritó, y corrió más fuerte.

Su mente estaba en blanco, todos sus pensamientos en una sola emoción: miedo.

Porque se merecía si terminaba de esta forma. ¿Su madre no le acababa de decir lo preciosa que era la vida? ¿No había estado tratando de hacer que viese que el tiempo podía agotarse en un latido?

 _No ella. No ella. No ella._

—¡Bella!

Estaba a punto de agarrar a uno de los chicos que tenía las manos levantadas para detenerlo cuando escuchó su nombre en otra voz.

Edward se volteó.

—¿Bella?

Bella salió de la multitud, y él corrió hacia ella, tomándola en un fuerte abrazo. Murmuró su nombre una y otra vez, tan profundamente aliviado que apenas sabía lo que hacía. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó.

Notó que su cabello estaba empapado al enredar sus dedos en su cabello. Su piel era hielo. Su sollozo murió contra sus labios. Edward estaba vagamente consciente de que su cuerpo, presionado contra el suyo, estaba igual de empapado que su cabello bajo el overol que usaba. Había estado en el agua.

Ya que había corrido por la playa, le faltaba el aliento. Se separó del beso, sosteniéndola fuerte entre sus brazos.

—Me asustaste mucho.

—L-Lo s-siento.

Estaba temblando. Fuerte

—Oh, Bella. —La soltó para poder sacarse su chaqueta.

—Estoy bien —dijo, parpadeando hacia él como si estuviese ligeramente aturdida. Ante su acción, colocó sus brazos en las mangas de su chaqueta. Su mirada amplia sobre él, observándolo mientras subía el cierre.

—Estás congelándote. —Frotó sus hombros—. Entremos.

—Quiero ver qué le pasó…

—Bella, por favor —rogó. La ansiedad seguía siendo su emoción primordial. Necesitaba que ella estuviese bien. Aunque la veía completa y bien frente a él, su mundo estaba tambaleándose demasiado—. Por favor, entremos. Necesito que te calientes. Lo que sea que suceda, estoy seguro de que lo sabremos. —Tal vez era cruel, pero le importaba mucho más el bienestar de Bella que el de la persona atrapada en el agua.

Lo estudió por un momento antes de asentir.

—De acuerdo —dijo en voz baja.

Al principio, solo sostenía su mano mientras caminaban en silencio, pero rápido, hacia su habitación, pero cuando vio que seguía temblando, la acurrucó bajo su brazo y llevó sus dedos hacia sus labios, calentándolos con su aliento.

Para cuando llegaron a la habitación su pánico ya había cedido un poco. El aire alrededor de ellos parecía pesado de nuevo, aunque no malintencionado. Solo raro, de alguna manera.

Edward no sabía cómo procesar lo que estaba sintiendo.

Bella se apartó de él cuando entraron.

—Yo, um… Voy a tomar una ducha.

Asintió.

—Bien, sí. Es una buena idea. —Se movió hacia la calefacción, subiéndolo unos grados para quitar el frío de las habitaciones.

Cuando la ducha inició, Edward se sentó en la cama, su cabeza en sus manos, sus pensamientos moviéndose salvajemente.

Lo que se quería decir a sí mismo era que su preocupación por Bella era igual a la que hubiese sentido por cualquiera, pero no era así. Cuando se le ocurrió la idea de que hubiese sido arrastrada por el mar violento, su corazón, su alma, habían gritado de dolor, uno que no sabía describir.

Era diferente. Era tan diferente a cuando había roto su corazón. Por esos minutos de pánico fue como si su corazón hubiese sido arrancado. La idea de que su existencia pudiese terminarse era demasiado insoportable.

Porque la amaba. Todavía la amaba.

Estos últimos días había estado tratando de ser su amigo, pero había algo incómodo en ello. Sí, algo podía atribuirse a su ira pendiente, pero también a lo que le había dicho cuando estaba borracho.

No sabía cómo ser su amigo. No pensaba que fuese posible.

Sentándose en la cama, pensando en que su primera reacción ante verla viva y bien había sido besarla y abrazarla. Edward no podía negar eso. Estaba enamorado de ella. Aún. De nuevo. No lo sabía.

Edward tomó su cabello con ambas manos, jalando fuerte, tratando de controlar el sentimiento abrumador que se levantó dentro de él. Era otro tipo de pánico, porque, ¿qué se suponía que hiciera con esto?

Seguía tan molesto. ¿Se suponía que la perdonase? No podía olvidar. ¿Y cómo podría esto terminar bien? ¿Debía perseguirla? Ella todavía no podía amarlo… no después de cómo la había tratado. Pero ya lo había destruido una vez. Su rabia era correcta. Él…

La puerta del baño se abrió, y Bella estaba allí, con ropa seca y su cabello envuelto con una toalla. La mirada en sus ojos, como siempre, incierta.

Edward se levantó y caminó hacia ella. Por un momento, dejó que sus pensamientos se desvanecieran y actuó por instinto. Acunó su mejilla, verificando nuevamente que estaba bien y frente a él.

Se acercó más y quitó su toalla, observando su cabello húmedo caer por su espalda. Distraído, pasó sus dedos por él, peinándolo.

Sus labios estaban separados, sus ojos sobre los suyos, observando. Lucía tan corta de palabras como él.

¿Iba a besarla de nuevo? Quería. Justo entonces, quería fingir que los últimos ocho años no habían sucedido.

Pero sí habían pasado.

Dejando caer su mano, Edward se apartó de nuevo, dándole la espalda.

—¿Por qué no fuiste a estudiar? —La pregunta salió como un ladrido, su voz muy fuerte.

Bella no respondió de inmediato.

—¿Qué?

No podía culparla por su confusión. Era una pregunta muy rara dada las circunstancias, pero era la primera que le llegaba a la mente. Considerando todo, era una de las preguntas más tontas que rondaban por su cabeza.

—Han pasado ocho años desde que te graduaste. ¿Cómo no has logrado volver a estudiar en todo ese tiempo?

Ella bufó.

—¿Realmente quieres hablar de esto?

—Dijiste que querías hablar. Estamos haciéndolo. —Su tono era plano, y no se había volteado a verla todavía. Miraba las palmeras por la ventana.

—No tengo una gran respuesta para ti. La vida solo sucedió de esa forma. —Respiró profundo—. Decidí no ir a estudiar de inmediato. Algunas personas hacen eso, ya sabes. Decidí…

—Por favor no me mientas.

Bella se quedó callada.

—No te…

—Tu padre me dijo que no entraste a Darmouth. —Finalmente se volteó y encontró a Bella estática en el borde de la cama. Tenía la mirada baja, sus hombros levantándose y cayendo de forma brusca—. ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste eso, Bella? —Podía escuchar la desesperación en su propia voz, pero no podía calmarse—. ¿Qué? ¿Estabas muy avergonzada?

—¡Sí! —Lo sorprendió con un grito, con la mirada enojada mientras la levantaba, pero tan pronto el fuego se levantó, cesó, y notó un rayo de puro dolor mientras apartaba la mirada de nuevo—. Digo… Ese no era el punto.

—¿Entonces cuál era? —demandó, mientras la rabia regresaba rápidamente—. En lugar de hablar conmigo, de pensar qué haríamos juntos, ¿decidiste que era mejor de esta forma?

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros.

—No lo fue. ¿Quieres saber por qué no fui a estudiar? Porque me sentía muy mal por lo que había hecho. Apenas podía funcionar. Sabía que había sido lo incorrecto, pero para cuando me di cuenta, era muy tarde. —Negó con la cabeza—. Lo juro, Edward. Lo hice por ti.

—¡Eso es pura mierda! —Tuvo que cerrar los ojos y respirar profundo. Flexionó sus dedos en un costado antes de tratar de hablar de nuevo—. ¿Nunca te molestaste en averiguar lo que yo quería? ¿Y por qué? ¿Porque pensaste que me avergonzaría de ti?

—No. —Pero no sonaba tan segura mientras negaba.

—¿Por qué no te diste cuenta? _Nunca_ me hubiese avergonzado de ti. ¿A quién demonios el importa si no alcanzabas los promedios de alguna escuela?

—Solo quería que alcanzaras tus sueños, que fueras feliz, y yo no iba a retenerte…

—¡Tú eras mi sueño, Bella! —rugió lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerla saltar. De nuevo tuvo que respirar profundo. Solo pudo calmarse lo suficiente como para no atravesar la pared con su puño. Su tono todavía era fuerte y demasiado ruidoso—. ¿No querías retenerme? Bueno, felicitaciones. Ciertamente se te concedió ese deseo. ¿Querías que fuera feliz? Bueno, supongo que uno de dos no está mal.

Ella se mordió su labio, volteándose de nuevo para esconder las lágrimas que caían de las esquinas de sus ojos. El corazón de Edward se encogió. Detestaba verla llorar. Todavía quería ir hacia ella, tomarla en sus brazos y arreglar todo.

Pero demonios, ella los había puesto allí. Ella había hecho eso.

Edward comenzó a pasear.

—Entonces déjame entender esto. ¿Me "dejaste" para que pudiera perseguir mis sueños mientras tú te quedabas en Forks y hacías qué? —Esta era la parte que lo hacía perder la cabeza. Ella tenía todo el potencial para tener una vida maravillosa. Había construido una vida genial sin ella. Su madre tenía razón, no era una vida que él hubiese querido, pero no era tan… triste—. ¿Jugar a ser la mártir? Porque como yo lo veo, todo lo que has hecho por los últimos ocho años es absolutamente nada. ¿Y se supone que debo sentirme agradecido?

Ante esto ella se sentó en el sueño.

—No sabes nada de mi vida. No sabes lo que he hecho en estos ocho años. ¿Cómo demonios te atreves a llamarlo nada? Y realmente, no tienes derecho a juzgarme.

—Oh, ¿no tengo derecho?

—No. No lo tienes. Sí, cometí un error, Edward, pero tú me creíste. Creíste toda la mierda que te dije. ¿Por qué _tú_ no te diste cuenta? —Le lanzó las palabras que él le había dicho hacía tan solo minutos.

Edward parpadeó, un poco estupefacto.

—No peleaste por mí. ¡Solo me dejaste ir!

Ambos respiraban con fuerza, mirándose el uno al otro a través de la habitación.

—¿Entonces fue alguna prueba?

—No —dijo, bufando—. Por supuesto que no. —Sonaba como si estuviese tratando de convencerse a sí misma—. ¡No fue a propósito! —dejó salir—. No lo hice a propósito. Se sentía como lo correcto, y nunca me dijiste que estaba equivocada. Te rendiste. ¿Yo era tu sueño? Si éramos tan perfectos juntos, si eso era lo que querías, ¿por qué solo me dejaste ir?

Antes de que Edward pudiese comenzar a procesar eso, su celular sonó. Lo llevó a su oreja sin pensar.

—¿Qué? —gruñó al teléfono.

—¿Edward?

Era Alice. Obviamente estaba llorando.

—Edward, necesitas regresar a casa de inmediato.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Thanks to **LyricalKris** for letting me translate this story! Solo me adjudico la traducción. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

Bella estaba temerosamente segura de que Edward iba a perder la cabeza.

Habría preferido conducir a casa, aunque el par de horas de Carmel a San Francisco había sido terrible, por decir lo mínimo.

Mientras Edward conducía, maldiciendo a todos en el camino, Bella escudriñaba el internet en su teléfono, buscando el vuelo de retorno más cercano.

Habían dejado su equipaje en la suite, así que cuando llegaron al punto de revisión, eran solo ellos, la cartera de Bella, su pequeño bolso y el maletín de Edward. Sabiendo que estaba cerca de una combustión espontánea, Bella tomó la mano de Edward. Lo animó a quitarse los zapatos y lo mantuvo en movimiento.

—Ni siquiera pienses en gritarle a los de seguridad, Edward. —Se colocó de puntillas para poder murmurar la advertencia en su oreja antes de que estallara contra uno de los oficiales del aeropuerto que solo hacía su trabajo.

Esme estaba mal. Había dado un giro repentino, casi tan pronto como había cortado la llamada con Edward más temprano en la mañana. La enfermera que el doctor había enviado dijo que podrían ser días u horas. Era difícil decir. Cuando estaba despierta, Esme no coordinaba bien las palabras. No pasaría tanto tiempo.

A duras penas habían pasado el punto de control antes de que Edward estuviera al teléfono nuevamente, hablando con Alice, y luego con su padre. Por lo poco de conversación que había escuchado, estaban animándolo a que se despidiera ahora. Edward no quería. Para nada.

—Dijiste que la enfermera dijo que podrían pasar días… Lo sé. Sé que le duele, pero…

Tomando el maletín de sus manos, Bella lo guio hacia la puerta, diciéndole que ya regresaría. Dudaba que siquiera la había escuchado, pero quería darle espacio.

Bueno, quería darle espacio y necesitaba un momento para sí misma. Segura, detrás de una esquina, se hundió hasta el piso, dejando caer el maletín y sus bolsos en el piso mientras colocaba una mano encima de su boca.

Por unos segundos, dejó que el dolor la invadiera.

Por supuesto, esos últimos meses todos sabían que este día llegaría. Este era el resultado inevitable, el destino del que no se podía escapar. Pero, saber que llegaría y que te tomara desprevenido eran dos cosas distintas.

La necesidad de más tiempo se sentía, y una parte física de ella, como un brazo, una pierna o su corazón, palpitando en su pecho.

¿Cuántas veces, en estos últimos meses, al ver el rostro de Esme con una mueca de dolor, Bella había deseado un final? Era insoportable de ver, y se retorcía de dolor porque era incapaz de detenerlo. Durante los peores momentos con Edward, eso era lo que la mantenía en pie. ¿Qué era su sufrimiento psicológico en comparación al tormento de Esme?

Todo tenía un fin. Cuando Bella supo que Esme no podría curarse, supo dentro de ella que se negaría a reconocer que cuando estaba rezando que terminara, rezaba por la muerte de su figura materna. Ese era el único alivio que quedaba. Esa era la única paz que se le podría dar a Esme.

Aun así, entendía a Edward. Por mucho que quisiera quitarle el dolor a Esme, también quería que se quedara. Era un deseo egoísta. Imposible.

El dolor era aplastante. Los hombros de Bella temblaban por el esfuerzo de tratar de mantenerse recta. Lo que quería hacer era hacerse bolita en el suelo. Este dolor era demasiado grande y la misericordia de quedarse inconsciente estaba cerca. No quería hacer esto, pasar por esto. Se sentía como una niña, jalando la mano de sus padres, gritando y golpeando sus pies contra el suelo porque no quería que sucediera esto.

—Señora. ¿Está bien? ¿Señora?

Bella jadeó, dándose cuenta en ese momento que no había respirado por demasiado tiempo. Sus pulmones dolían. Su corazón dolía.

No, definitivamente no estaba bien.

—¿Señora? ¿Necesita un doctor?

Bella negó, respirando de forma inestable. Sus pensamientos estaban tratando de ir a un lugar seguro y feliz, donde no estaba a punto de perder a la mujer que amaba tanto.

Pero no estaba ni cerca de terminar. No había ningún lugar a dónde correr. En negación o no, esto iba a suceder.

Y Edward la necesitaba. No importaba cómo Bella se sentía, Esme no era su madre. No iba a perder a su madre hoy o mañana. Renée viviría para estar en otra navidad, otro cumpleaños, ver a sus nietos nacer. Esme no, y de los dos, era Edward quien sufría más.

Abriendo sus ojos, Bella tomó la mano que le ofrecía su compañero de viaje, dejando que el hombre la ayudara a levantarse.

—L-Lo siento —tartamudeó—. Yo… mi suegra está muriendo y estamos tratando de llegar para verla. Solo necesitaba un momento.

La mirada del hombre se llenó de compasión.

—Oh, cariño. Eso es duro, muchísimo. —Dio un paso vacilante hacia adelante—. ¿Puedo abrazarte?

El alma de Bella dolía por la necesidad.

—Me gustaría mucho eso —dijo en un susurro.

El hombre la envolvió en sus brazos, abrazándola fuerte. Gracias a Dios por la gentileza de los extraños, pensó Bella un poco distraída. Se aferró a él por unos segundos, disfrutando el consuelo que necesitaba tan desesperadamente, y cuando la dejó ir, sintió que podía respirar de nuevo.

—Gracias. —Limpió sus lágrimas de sus ojos y sorbió su nariz—. Debería regresar con mi esposo.

—Que tengas mucha paz.

Bella le sonrió genuinamente en medio de las lágrimas al hombre antes de regresar a la puerta.

Tan pronto como vio a Edward, se arrepintió de dejarlo. Estaba junto a la ventana, paseando cinco pasos hacia adelante y hacia atrás en el pequeño espacio. Sus manos se aferraban a su cabello, y la forma en la que lo tenía desordenado, lucía enloquecido.

El corazón de Bella se saltó un latido cuando vio cómo lo observaban los demás. Una persona de seguridad se dirigía hacia él, con su paso decidido. Bella se apresuró a detenerlo.

—Señor… —comenzó el hombre, pero Bella llegó hacia él, tocando su brazo.

—Por favor —rogó, acercándose lo suficiente para poder usar su voz baja—. Su madre está muriendo, y está muy lejos. Está distraído. No debí haberlo dejado. Por favor. Lo voy a tranquilizar.

La mirada severa en el rostro del hombre se suavizó, y asintió.

—Mis condolencias —dijo por lo bajo—, pero si molesta a otros pasajeros…

—No lo hará —dijo Bella rápidamente—. Me aseguraré de ello.

Para cumplir su objetivo, Bella se metió al camino de Edward, sosteniendo sus manos en alto para detenerlo. Se tropezó, mirándola con ojos desenfocados.

Lo llamó suavemente, pero no la estaba observando. Sus labios estaban separados, su respiración agitada.

—Siéntate, ¿sí?

—Yo… —comenzó a discutir, pero Bella se acercó más, sus manos alrededor de sus brazos.

—Estás asustando a los otros pasajeros. Si haces que nos saquen del aeropuerto, nos llevará mucho más tiempo llegar a casa.

Edward bufó, pero tomó unos pasos hacia atrás y se sentó con pesadez en una de las sillas. Se inclinó hacia adelante, con su cabeza agachada.

Bella se arrodilló frente a él, pasando sus manos por sus puños.

—Háblame, Edward. Estoy justo aquí.

Sus rasgos estaban torcidos.

—No puedo —susurró.

—Solo háblame. —Entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos.

Su cabeza colgaba, jadeando para buscar aliento.

—No puedo hacerlo —dijo finalmente. Su voz era tan baja, que casi no lo escuchaba.

—¿Qué cosa? —respondió.

—No puedo perderla. No aún. —Respiró fuerte—. No puedo, Bella. No estoy listo. —Se dejó caer de su asiento, aterrizando sobre sus rodillas junto a ella, como si pensara que era incapaz de sostenerse a sí mismo.

Lo que Bella quería hacer era acurrucarse con él. Tampoco estaba lista. Nunca lo estaría.

Respiró profundamente, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Edward y enderezándolo. Iba a ser lo suficientemente fuerte para sostenerlo.

No tenía palabras para consolarlo, así que no dijo nada. Lo acunó, pasando sus dedos por el cabello de su nuca. Lo sostuvo mientras él trataba de respirar.

Solo pasaron unos minutos antes de que su vuelo comenzara el abordaje. Edward se levantó, presionando sus puños contra sus ojos, inhalando y exhalando unos segundos antes de alejarse de ella y tomar su maletín. Colocando sus dos bolsos en un hombro, Bella tomó su mano. Frotó su pulgar sobre sus nudillos continuamente mientras la fila avanzaba.

Edward no podía descansar. La forma en la que se retorcía en su asiento, con su pierna inquieta, peor que cualquier niño. No soltó la mano de Bella por más tiempo del necesario.

Parecía que hubiese pasado un siglo antes de despegar.

Tan pronto como pudieron bajar las mesitas, Bella sacó el cuaderno de acertijos de su bolso. Pasó las hojas hasta que encontró un crucigrama.

—Edward. —Jaloneó su mano—. Ayúdame con esto. —El crucigrama no necesitaba pensar mucho. Sabía que no habría sido capaz de concentrarse en otros acertijos que necesitaran más reflexión, pero esperaba que esto pudiera distraerlo.

Dejó salir un respiro fuerte, apretando su rodilla con su mano libre varias veces antes de inclinarse hacia ella. Cuando colocó la yema de su dedo en el indicio de la palabra, pasándolo por todo para mostrarle dónde estaba, Bella sintió que el nudo en su estómago se aflojaba ligeramente.

El vuelo de San Francisco a Seattle fue relativamente corto, pero bien pudo haber sido un vuelo a Nueva Zelanda. Bella estuvo despierta cada minuto, cada segundo.

Eran las últimas horas que Esme Cullen tendría, y así era como Bella y Edward las pasaban.

Edward apartó el libro.

—No debí haberla dejado. Este viaje… No debimos haber ido.

—Era lo que ella quería. —Bella se sorprendió cuando él tomó sus manos por voluntad propia. Tragó fuerte y apretó sus dedos—. Has dicho todo lo que quería decir, ¿no?

—¿Crees que es suficiente? —Su voz estaba áspera.

—No. —Soltando una mano, acunó su mejilla con ternura—. Nunca será suficiente.

Se estremeció y posó su frente contra la de ella.

De alguna forma, lograron pasar el resto del viaje. Esme estaba dormida, pero respirando cuando aterrizaron. Jasper estaba allí para buscarlos.

Seguían a tres horas y media de casa.

Jasper hizo el recorrido en tres.

Bella estaba en los talones de Edward mientras corrían hacia la casa y subían las escaleras.

Entonces, después de tantas horas de conducir, volar, de necesitar estar en esta habitación, todo pasó en cámara lenta.

Carlisle estaba sentado en la cama, su espalda contra el espaldar, con la mano floja de su esposa en la suya. No apartó la mirada, aunque Edward y Bella hubiesen entrado a la habitación.

Sentada al lado de su madre, Alice se levantó y cruzó la habitación rápidamente. Abrazó a Edward fuerte, y luego a Bella porque no había enemigos en momentos así.

—Me alegra que estés en casa. —Fue todo lo que dijo.

Y Esme...

Lucía tan diminuta en la enorme cama. Su piel, y lo poco de cabello que tenía, estaban sin color. El efecto era surreal. Era un fantasma de la hermosa y brillante mujer que había sido… pequeña, deslustrada y tan quieta que Bella estaba casi segura de que habían llegado demasiado tarde. El subir y bajar de su pecho era tan sutil que se fácilmente se perdía.

—Estoy aquí, mamá —susurró Edward a su madre mientras tomaba el asiento más cercano a su cabeza. Él tomó su mano, su voz quebrándose—. Ya llegué.

Esme no se movió. Al menos, no entonces.

La enfermera les habló despacio, pero Bella casi no escuchó. Entendía que el cuerpo de Esme se estaba apagando. Entendía que sería más pronto que tarde.

Solo fue media hora después de que Edward y Bella llegaran que Esme abrió los ojos. Todos jadearon. Nadie esperaba que despertara de nuevo.

—¿Mamá? —dijo Edward.

La cabeza de Esme se volteó lentamente hacia él. Sus ojos estaban empañados, pero sonrió. Era un vistazo, apenas una curva en sus labios secos y agrietados, pero estaba allí. Le sonreía a su hijo. Luego su mirada pasó a Alice. Y entonces a Bella.

Su respiración era irregular, y obviamente le costaba, pero finalmente se giró a su esposo.

—Dulzura —susurró Carlisle, moviéndose para acostarse junto a ella. Acunó su rostro en sus manos, presionándose junto a ella para estar nariz con nariz.

El corazón de Bella se destrozó con la imagen. Nunca había conocido a una pareja más enamorada que Esme y Carlisle. No podía imaginarlo solo. La idea dolía.

Todo dolía.

Esme dejó salir un jadeo, sus ojos cerrándose de nuevo.

Las lágrimas acumuladas en los ojos de Carlisle se desbordaron, cayendo a la almohada bajo su cabeza. Su labio inferior temblaba, pero se acercó mucho más, y la abrazó por completo.

—Te amamos —susurró, sus labios contra su oreja—. Te amo. Siempre.

La besó.

—Descansa, preciosa. Descansa —le susurró.

La mano de Edward estaba en su hombro, la de Bella en su brazo, y los dedos de Alice entrelazados alrededor de los de su madre.

Inhalaba, exhalaba, inhalaba, exhalaba, inhalaba y exhalaba.

Y se detuvo.

Carlisle lloriqueó y cerró los ojos, besando su frente, su nariz, sus labios quietos. Alice sollozó. Edward agachó la cabeza. Parado detrás de Alice, Jasper frotó sus hombros.

Bella lloró en silencio.

La enfermera se acercó, apartando a Carlisle lo suficiente para poder presionar su estetoscopio en el pecho de Esme. Escuchó un momento, y luego colocó una mano consoladora en el hombro de Carlisle.

—Se ha ido.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Thanks to **LyricalKris** for letting me translate this story! Solo me adjudico la traducción. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

Ver a los asistentes envolver el cuerpo de su madre era, probablemente, la peor parte. Ese fue el momento en el que Edward se dio cuenta que su madre se había ido realmente, completamente fuera de su alcance. El cuerpo siendo sacado de la casa como una cáscara. Todo lo que significaba Esme ya no era parte del mundo físico.

Edward siempre había dado por sentado que su madre estaría allí. Cuando pasó tanto tiempo lejos de su familia, siempre supo que podría regresar a casa. Siempre sabía que sus padres, que su madre estaría allí.

Ahora estaba en casa, pero su hogar nunca estaría completo de nuevo.

No podía afligirse. Cuando su madre fue sacada de la casa, su padre se derrumbó. Carlisle balbuceaba, al principio, una larga lista de lo que tenían que hacer, ninguna de las cuales se podía hacer a las dos de la mañana. Aun así, las contaba con los dedos, con sus ojos desenfocados, sin realmente ver.

—Papá —dijo Alice.

Cuando Carlisle continuó como si no hubiese escuchado, Edward apretó su brazo.

—Papá.

Carlisle se quedó quieto.

Y se desplomó.

Entre ambos, Alice y Edward lograron llevarlo a la cama. No a su cama porque ninguno de ellos estaba preparado para ello, sino a la de Alice.

Cuando Edward y Alice eran niños, era Esme la que estaba en viajes de negocios cada cierto tiempo. Diferentes ciudades la contactaban, y ella ejercía el papel de consultora. Era una semana o dos, de vez en cuando, donde solo eran Carlisle y sus hijos.

Cada cierto tiempo, especialmente cuando Esme no estaba, Alice experimentaba unas pesadillas terribles. Se despertaba llorando, y Carlisle llegaba a acostarse con ella. Para no ser excluido, Edward normalmente terminaba en la habitación de su hermana, acurrucado bajo las mantas. Se dormían así, ambos hijos aferrándose a su padre.

Ahora nuevamente estaban apretados en la misma cama. No importaba que Edward y Alice estuvieran grandes. Se aferraron el uno al otro. Alice acunó a Carlisle, y ambos lloraron. Edward abrazó a su padre y hermana por un largo rato hasta que finalmente se quedaron dormidos entre lágrimas.

Era bizarro cómo el cuerpo de Edward podía sentirse tan exhausto, tan falto de energía y aun así su mente no lo dejaba descansar. Ahí estaba ese sentimiento de impotencia de nuevo, el mismo que lo había hecho reabrir sus heridas para buscar a Bella porque era lo único que podía hacer por su madre.

¿Qué pasaba ahora? ¿Qué podría hacer?

Cuando estuvo seguro de que Carlisle y Alice estaban profundamente dormidos, Edward salió de la cama con cuidado. Se ocupó durante unos minutos, encontrando otra manta para colocar sobre sus cuerpos. Con eso hecho, comenzó a caminar sin un objetivo fijo.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, le tomó un poco de tiempo a Edward darse cuenta de que estaba escuchando sollozos. Rápidamente, se volteó sobre sus talones y metió su cabeza a la habitación de Alice, pero ella y Carlisle seguían durmiendo. No pacíficamente, pero al menos sin el terrible dolor.

El sonido, descubrió Edward, venía de la oficina de Carlisle. Se dio cuenta de que era Bella, pero cuando llegó a la puerta, vio que Bella no estaba sola. Estaba sentada en la ventana, envuelta en los brazos de Jasper.

—Estarás bien, cariño. Todo va a estar bien.

Sus dedos estaban en su cabello, su cabeza contra el hombro ajeno.

Algo se removió en el estómago de Edward, otro sentimiento de incomodidad, y la bilis tomó su espacio en su estómago. Sus manos se volvieron puños a sus costados, y casi entra con fuerza a la habitación.

La voz vacilante de Bella lo detuvo.

—Lo siento.

—No te disculpes, Bella. —Jasper la apartó un poco y suavemente limpió las lágrimas de su rostro con sus dedos—. Siento que has necesitado un abrazo desde hace tiempo.

Apartándose de la puerta, Edward trastabilló unos pasos más hacia el pasillo. Se recostó contra la pared, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás.

El mundo en el que vivía estaba tan retorcido.

Bella era su esposa. Él debería ser el que estuviera abrazándola. No debía ser la razón por la cual ella necesitaba tanto un abrazo.

Trató de decirse a sí mismo que a ella no le importaba. Si realmente se hubiese preocupado por Esme, habría estado allí. Durante todo este tiempo, convenientemente había ignorado el hecho de que Esme era su madre, y que aun así se quedaría, aunque la amara y se preocupara por ella.

Esme le dio a Bella el amor materno cuando Renée la dejó atrás, indeseada. Estos últimos meses igual habrían sido terribles para ella, pero él lo había hecho mucho peor. Ella no tenía a nadie. Era cierto que no pretendió quitarle a sus amistades, ¿pero qué opción le había dado? ¿Alguno realmente entendería lo que ella hacía?

Su garganta se sintió estrecha cuando recordó la mirada acusadora de Emmett.

"— _No estaría sorprendido si termina perdida o muerta para que puedas quedarte con el dinero del seguro."_

Ni siquiera sabía la mitad de las cosas.

Edward pensó que su corazón no podía pesar más. Pensó para sí mismo que era un órgano creativo, encontrando constantemente nuevas formas de doler.

Y sus pensamientos estaban tan revueltos en su cabeza, que Edward no podía decir con honestidad lo que le pasaba en ese momento. Se estaba ahogando.

—Oh, Edward.

Edward bajó la mirada para ver que Bella y Jasper habían salido de la oficina de Carlisle. Bella tenía su mano sobre su corazón.

—Me asustaste —dijo entre un jadeo—. No sabía que estabas despierto.

—No he dormido —dijo Edward, su tono inexpresivo.

La mirada de Jasper era cautelosa, pero asintió hacia Edward.

—¿Cómo está Carlisle?

—Nada bien. —Edward negó lentamente—. Pero está dormido, igual que Alice. Parece que te quedarás en la habitación de huéspedes.

—Puedo soportar eso. Su padre está primero.

Edward se empujó a sí mismo fuera de la pared, y casi instantáneamente se tropezó hacia adelante.

Bella estuvo a su lado en un instante, su brazo rodeando su cintura.

—Mírate, Edward. Te vas a caer. —Aumentó el agarre sobre su cintura, guiándolo hacia adelante—. Vamos. Si no puedes dormir, al menos deberías recostarte.

Miró sobre su hombro lo suficiente para despedirse de Jasper y agradecerle una vez más antes de guiar a Edward por las escaleras y hacia su habitación.

Perdido en sus pensamientos rotos e incoherentes, Edward no dijo nada al principio. Cuando lo empujó suavemente, se sentó en la cama. Solo vaciló un momento antes de arrodillarse ante él, comenzando a desatar las trenzas de sus zapatos.

El corazón de Edward se removió, ahora por otras razones.

A pesar del infierno que la había hecho vivir, seguía cuidándolo. Era un nivel de amabilidad que no podía comprender, y que ciertamente no merecía.

Extendiendo su mano, él acunó su mejilla. Cuando estaba a punto de quitar su zapato, se congeló y lentamente levantó la mirada.

Estaba esperando su rabia; podía verlo en los ojos femeninos. Estaba observando, insegura de cómo iba a reaccionar.

Quería estar molesto. Era preferible a este luto incesante. Pero incluso pensar en rabia lo cansaba, muchísimo. Para todo lo que había pasado, la rabia le había dejado frío en su ser. Tal vez podía echarle la culpa a Bella por no poder estar en los últimos momentos conscientes de su madre, pero no era su culpa. Él la había arrastrado a este desastre. Si él no hubiese estado jugando a la casita, Esme nunca le habría ordenado que se fuera.

Edward ya no tenía palabras. Tenía mucho que decirle, pero no sabía cómo comenzar.

En lugar de hablar, tomó sus manos, jalándolas hasta que captó la idea y se levantó del suelo. La llevó hacia la cama. Ya estaba descalza, o habría cambiado los lugares, cuidando de ella, aunque sea un poco. Él se sacó los zapatos con un par de patadas. Inclinándose hacia adelante, descansó su cabeza contra la ajena.

—¿Te quedarías conmigo?

Era egoísta pedirle eso, sabía que sí. Aun así, no podía soportar estar solo en su cama esta noche. Quería dejar de estar consciente, pero no quedarse solo.

Quién sabía cuándo había sucedido, pero Bella era su refugio, la tierra seca y firme que prometía refugio del terrible mar.

Cuán rápido podía cambiar la vida. Esa mañana ella había sido un volcán en su horizonte, una belleza terrible que avecinaba destrucción. Ahora la molestia era solo un recuerdo. No tenía poder, eclipsada por la fina masa de desolación que sentía.

Por primera vez en estos largos meses, no tenía la fuerza para fingir que no quería a Bella de nuevo entre sus brazos.

Bella parecía confundida.

—¿A dónde más iría?

—No, me refiero a… ¿Te quedarías conmigo? ¿Aquí?

Lo estudió por un momento, pero asintió.

—Por supuesto.

Edward suspiró, aliviado. Apartó las sábanas en un lado de la cama, mirándola con ansias. Bella se metió bajo las sábanas.

Detestaba la inquietud en su mirada. Parecía que seguía esperando que explotara. Con su molestia tan rota como el resto de él, podía ver con claridad lo que le había hecho.

Suspirando internamente, se subió a la cama. Se acercó más a ella, desesperado por el calor de su cuerpo y colocó una mano suave sobre su cintura. Él la miró a los ojos, esperando que no estuviera incómoda con su toque, con su cercanía.

Bella solo levantó su mano hacia su mejilla, y luego a su cabello. La tensión alrededor de sus ojos se suavizó, y todo lo que vio en su expresión antes de que se estirara a apagar la luz fue ternura.

Estremeciéndose, porque no había comprendido lo mucho que necesitaba ese poco de afecto hasta que lo tuvo, la acercó lo suficiente para que sus cuerpos se rozaran. Ninguno de ellos se había molestado en desvestirse.

Con los dedos de Bella pasando por su cabello, y después de lo que fue el día más largo de su vida, Edward finalmente se durmió.

 _ **~0~**_

Bella se despertó repentinamente, sabiendo que algo estaba mal.

Le tomó todo un minuto despertarse por completo. Estaba terriblemente cansada, ese tipo de cansancio que solo existía cuando la sacaban prematuramente de su sueño. Era un espacio confuso porque había mucha luz en la habitación. Ya era de mañana, lo que significaba que debía haber estado más despierta.

Había una pesadez en sus pulmones, apretando su corazón, que hizo que Bella llevara una mano hacia su pecho. Le dolía. Era un dolor raro… físico y…

Sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente.

Era un mundo distinto al que alguna vez se había levantado.

Sentía que su corazón estaba hecho de vidrio, que cuando se percató de que la enfermedad y muerte de Esme eran ciertas, se quebró. Los pedazos de vidrio se clavaban con violencia en sus pulmones, dejándola sin aire. Había esquirlas afiladas en su costado, su garganta… en el espacio vacío donde su corazón solía estar.

Y había un sonido tan lleno de pena, que Bella quiso llorar.

Se dio cuenta de que era Edward.

Por segunda vez en su vida se había dormido en los brazos de Edward. Se había quedado dormida con un corazón triste y un nudo en su garganta, pero Edward había estado felizmente desinformado de lo que estaba a punto de hacerle.

Ahora estaba lejos de ser feliz.

El sonido lleno de pena que había escuchado era su suave llanto. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero todo su rostro y cuerpo gritaba angustia. Estaba murmurando algo.

—Mamá.

Una, y otra, y otra vez.

Con una mano en su hombro, Bella le dio un leve sacudido.

—Edward. Despierta.

Edward se despertó con una mirada de sorpresa y con ojos irritados. Lucía como un niño perdido, sus hombros encorvados como si acabara de despertar de una pesadilla, llorando por una madre que nunca llegaría.

Por varios segundos, inhaló y exhaló, como si estuviera tratando de controlarse, pero Bella no estaba segura de que esa fuera una buena idea. Por mucho que le doliera verlo así, él necesitaba llorar. No había llorado el día anterior.

Acercándose más a él, movió su mano a su nuca, acariciando su cabello y piel.

—Déjalo ir —susurró, sus labios cerca de su oreja—. Está bien. Todo va a estar bien.

Su respiración se trabó y se aferró a ella de pronto.

—No —dijo irregularmente—. Para nada.

Tenía razón. No lo iba a estar.

Lo abrazó y él a ella. Sus lágrimas se derramaron lentamente, su luto saliendo mientras sus brazos se tensaban a su alrededor. Bella cerró sus ojos, dejando caer una lágrima, pero respiró profundamente, sabiendo que necesitaba a alguien que fuese fuerte por él.

—Shh, shh —murmuró, besando un costado de su cabeza—. Ya no tiene dolor. Eso es lo importante, ¿cierto?

—La quiero devuelta. Solo la quiero de regreso. —Su voz estaba amortiguada contra su hombro.

—Lo sé. Lo sé.

Edward gruñó de pronto y se apartó. Sus ojos estaban cerrados contra las lágrimas que seguían cayendo.

—No… No quiero…

En lugar de hablar, su cuerpo se sacudió. Él atrapó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó. Bella gritó un poco. Su mente se puso en blanco.

Su mente se puso en blanco.

Y de pronto, estuvo en la misma página. Sabía lo que quería.

El dolor era una emoción sofocante y consumidora. Era una agonía que no podía ser calmada. No había otra opción más que respirar hasta que pasara. Semanas. Meses. Años. Quién sabía cuándo duraría este dolor para él, para todos, y este día era el ápice de ese dolor. Era insoportable y enloquecedor.

Inescapable.

La muerte acarreaba necesidad en los que quedaban atrás. Bella era el consuelo de Edward. Sabía que sí. Si no lo fuese, no se habría aferrado a ella como había hecho en la noche, el día anterior. Como Jasper había señalado, estaba necesitada de afecto.

Podían hacer esto. La impotencia dejaba una energía palpable que necesitaba ser gastada. Estaban perdidos en la sobre abundancia de esa emoción. La panacea, aunque diese un descanso breve, era algo físico.

Duro. Rápido. Desesperado.

Exactamente como Edward la besaba, como se aferraba a sus hombros, acercándola con rudeza hacia él.

Bella cedió sin problema, devolviendo sus besos y caricias con la misma fervorosidad. Había una ráfaga de movimientos: el jalar y sacar de la ropa. Luego la mano de Edward estaba entre sus piernas y las suyas envueltas alrededor de su pene.

Sus cuerpos se movían en sincronía, por puro instinto y emoción. Él la empujó sobre su espalda, y ella cedió el control fácilmente. Sus piernas se abrieron para aceptarlo y se empujó dentro de su cuerpo sin preámbulo. Este no era un acto de amor o deseo, pero no era malo.

Era agradable no sentirse mal. Era agradable que el mundo, tan abrumador y fuera de control en ese momento, se tranquilizara solo para ellos dos y el espacio en el que se movían. Incluso era agradable ceder a lo físico de la experiencia. Había un dolor, un fuego dentro de ella, porque había pasado tiempo. El sentimiento de él en su interior, grueso y caliente, era exquisito.

Entonces cometió el error de abrir los ojos, y los pensamientos de los que había huido pidieron atención.

Este no era un cuerpo cualquiera. Era Edward. Fuera o no, tenían una historia complicada.

Sus ojos se abrieron unos segundos después de los de ella, y Bella pudo notar el momento en el que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Su ritmo había sido agresivo pues huir del dolor no era una tarea fácil. Habían logrado un momento frenético. Pero cuando la miró, la atmósfera entre ambos cambió, y sus movimientos se ralentizaron.

Justo de esa forma, sus cuerpos estaban teniendo la conversación que habían evitado. Después de todo, qué significaba el sexo además de un medio de comunicación. Por eso era que hacer el amor era mucho más poderoso que un encuentro al azar con un extraño.

Edward se estremeció, cerrando la distancia entre ello y reclamando sus labios. Era un beso fuerte, demandante, y sus caderas la fijaron a la cama.

 _¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Puedes sentirlo? ¿Por qué nos destruiste antes de poder comenzar realmente?_

Dejó pequeños besos contra su cuello, apenas un roce de sus labios, y movió sus caderas contra las de él. _Lo siento. Lo siento tanto. Era joven, estúpida y orgullosa. Me arrepiento todos los días. Cada día. Haría lo que sea para deshacerlo. Cualquier cosa._

Moviéndose, flexionó sus rodillas y envolvió sus piernas a su alrededor, clavando sus talones en su espalda. _¿Por qué me trataste como basura?_ Entrelazó sus dedos en su cabello, jalando con tanta fuerza que él jadeó. _¿Por qué me recuerdas por la peor cosa que he hecho? ¿Por qué olvidaste todo menos ese día?_

Enterró su cabeza en su cuello, mordiendo su piel ligeramente.

 _¿Por qué los buenos días, los mejores, fueron tan fáciles de olvidar?_

Estirándose, tomó sus manos y las sujetó contra el colchón a cada lado de su cabeza. La besó de nuevo, dando estocadas rápidas. Este beso era más suave. Una disculpa.

 _Lo siento. No te odio. Siento haberlo intentado._

Lo besó de vuelta, entrelazando sus brazos con los ajenos, levantando sus caderas hacia él.

 _También lo siento. No te odio. No lo hago._

Bella se estrechó a su alrededor, llevándolo al orgasmo mientras mordía sus labios. Su respiración era caliente contra su boca, y cuando terminó, su cuerpo estaba pesado encima del suyo. No le importaba el peso. De alguna forma, era reconfortante.

Una extraña paz los acogió. El luto seguía allí, pero por ese momento, estaba aplacado. Edward y ella todavía tenían mucho de qué hablar. Bella, acostada allí con él, no tenía idea de lo que sucedería, o lo que quería que sucediera, y sabía que no había forma de escapar de las cosas con las que pronto tendrían que lidiar.

Nada estaba resuelto. Nada era seguro.

Pero algo estaba mejor.

Lo que sea que esto fuera, no dolía, y era un avance.

Edward la besó, uno rápido, suave y dulce, en la comisura de sus labios antes de rodar hacia un lado. Se acercó más a él, pasando sus dedos por su mejilla para que supiera que había sentido este cambio, lo que sea que fuera.

—¿Puedes dormir? —preguntó, su voz rasposa.

Él lucía inseguro.

—Probablemente debería levantarme. —Sonaba como si fuera la última cosa que quería hacer.

—La casa sigue en silencio. —Pasó sus dedos por su cabello—. Duerme. Solo por un rato más.

Suspiró, pero sus ojos se cerraron casi inmediatamente.

—¿Bella? —Su nombre fue un murmullo; ya casi estaba durmiendo.

—¿Sí?

—Gracias.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Thanks to **LyricalKris** for letting me translate this story! Solo me adjudico la traducción. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

Edward se despertó lentamente, desorientado. Sus pensamientos eran confusos, lo que probablemente era algo bueno considerando la forma en que le latía la cabeza. Pensar solo podría haberlo empeorado.

Le tomó alrededor de cinco segundos para que el sueño lo abandonara y la realidad lo golpeara como un puñetazo en el intestino, dejándolo sin aliento.

Por segunda vez, Edward se había despertado en un mundo donde su madre no existía. Por segunda vez, se dio cuenta de que se despertaría en ese mundo por el resto de su vida.

Al igual que la primera vez, el pensamiento era demasiado para soportar. A diferencia de la primera vez, Edward estaba distraído por el resto de sus recuerdos.

Estaba desnudo. Y pegajoso. Solo en su cama.

Por supuesto que estaba solo. Han pasado tres horas desde que se despertó la primera vez, y ya era de mañana. No había duda de que todos los demás ya estaban despiertos, enfrentando este día, el primer día del resto de sus nuevas vidas.

Agarrando su toalla, Edward tropezó hacia el baño. Allí, se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando la cabeza contra el azulejo frío mientras el agua caliente corría sobre él, al menos aliviando su dolor de cabeza.

Tres pensamientos se repetían en su cabeza. El primero fue un deseo ferviente. No quería tener que vivir los próximos días de su vida. No quería llamar a amigos y familiares. No quería planear un funeral. No quería asistir a un funeral y tener que escuchar a la gente decirle cuánto lo lamentaban.

El segundo pensamiento fue un análisis simple. La desolación que sentía en el espacio que su corazón solía ocupar era enloquecedora. Por supuesto, él conocía el viejo modo de espera. Mejoraría con el tiempo, pero estaba en ese punto donde no podía creer esa línea. Era una idea aterradora, que se sentiría así por el resto de su vida.

Escuchó la voz de su madre en su cabeza, algunas de sus últimas palabras para él.

"Estás aferrado al pasado con uñas y dientes."

¿Estaba condenado por su naturaleza a aferrarse a este dolor?

Pero incluso el dolor de perder a Bella se había desvanecido hasta cierto punto. Obviamente no lo había olvidado, pero no siempre había sido una parte tan importante de él como lo había sido en los últimos meses.

Lo que lo llevó a su tercer pensamiento.

Para bien o para mal, no lamentaba haber tenido sexo con Bella. No estaba muy seguro de lo que sentía, pero sabía que no lo desharía, aunque pudiera.

Al salir de la ducha, Edward se envolvió en su toalla y se quedó quieto. No podía reunir el coraje para enfrentar el día. En cambio, se miró en el espejo y miró como si su reflejo estuviera sosteniendo todo su sentido común.

No era el mismo hombre que había sido la mañana anterior.

Edward se vistió lentamente y finalmente bajó las escaleras. Se detuvo justo afuera de la cocina. El olor del desayuno impregnaba el aire, pero no le daba hambre como lo haría cualquier otro día. Se demoró fuera de la puerta, escuchando por un momento.

—¿Qué tal unas tostadas o avena, Carlisle? Algo fácil. —La voz de Bella era persuasiva. Alice le había dicho a Edward el día anterior que su padre no había comido en todo el día. Aparentemente, continuaba esa tendencia—. Al menos deberías probar algo.

—No tiene que comer si no quiere —espetó Alice.

Edward se erizó, pero Bella se aclaró la garganta, ignorando a su hermana.

—Te traeré un poco de jugo.

Respirando profundamente, Edward finalmente entró en la cocina justo cuando Bella puso un jugo de naranja frente a Carlisle. Ella levantó la vista, su expresión gentil cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

Por un momento, estaba claro que ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir. Bella rompió el silencio primero.

—¿Quieres desayunar?

Edward sacó una silla para ella.

—¿Por qué no te sientas? Déjame traerte el desayuno y comeré tú también lo haces.

Parecía sorprendida, pero cuando se sentó, le sonrió.

—Sí. Está bien.

 **~ 0 ~**

Los siguientes cinco días llegaron y pasaron simultáneamente.

Por lo general, cuando había tanto por hacer, el tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido. El problema con cosas como esta, cuando cada tarea era una tarea que nadie quería hacer, era que él sabía la medida de cada minuto, cada segundo de tiempo.

Todos ellos resentían la necesidad de estas tareas. Lo que querían era que Esme volviera con ellos para que estas cosas no tuvieran que hacerse. Personalmente, si no podía recuperar a su madre, Edward quería el derecho de acurrucarse en una pequeña bola y no tener que reconocer nada más en el mundo además de su miseria.

El primer día, cuando todos salieron de la morgue después de planear el funeral de Esme, Bella le ofreció una perspectiva reconfortante.

—De alguna manera se siente mejor. Tuve tanta impotencia cuando estaba sufriendo y no había nada que pudiera hacer. Esto, al menos, es algo que puedo hacer por ella.

Edward reflexionó en que había algo de consuelo en ese pensamiento. Era un tipo especial de infierno ver a un ser querido sucumbir a la enfermedad, consumiéndose frente a tus ojos mientras eres absolutamente incapaz para detenerlo.

Él había tomado su mano, apretando sus dedos con fuerza en el camino a casa.

Todos los que necesitaban ser llamados fueron llamados. Las sobrinas de Esme, las primas de Edward y Alice, volaron desde Alaska para quedarse unos días.

La hermana de Esme había muerto en un accidente de avión cuando Edward era joven, llevándose con ella a su hijo menor, el único niño. Tanya, Katrina e Irina habían sido adoptadas por sus padrinos, Carmen y Eleazar.

Como no habían podido asistir a la boda, tuvieron algunos momentos incómodos. Le ofrecieron sus condolencias a Edward por el fallecimiento de su madre y en el siguiente aliento sus felicitaciones por su matrimonio.

Ellos adoraban a Bella.

Ella era, siempre había dicho Esme, fácil de amar.

Por su parte, Edward honestamente no tenía idea de cómo habría pasado esos cinco días sin ella. Su familia se estaba desmoronando.

La mayoría de las veces, Carlisle deambulaba aturdido. Era un facsímil de sí mismo. Esto era lo que sucedía con las personas que vivían romances de cuentos de hadas, pensó Edward. Ser la mitad de un todo era solo una idea romántica mientras ambas piezas vivieran. Cuando Esme se fue, a Carlisle le quitaron el corazón.

De todo, Alice tenía más problemas para tratar con el extraño en el que se había convertido su padre. Edward lo entendía completamente. Podrían haber crecido, pero aún eran los hijos de Carlisle. Querían que su padre fuera fuerte para ellos. Aceptar que un padre era humano, falible, conquistable, era difícil.

Así que Alice y Jasper se fueron la mayor parte de esos días, dejando que Edward y Bella cuidaran a Carlisle solos.

En cuanto a Edward, se concentró en poner un pie delante del otro, superar cada minuto, cada hora, cada día.

Todas las noches, cuando se retiraban a su habitación, Edward pensaba en cómo, si Bella no estuviera a su lado, ya se habría quebrado. Lo que él quería era pedirle que se quedara con él otra vez. La quería de vuelta en su cama. Quería sus brazos protectores alrededor de él, y sus dedos suaves en su cabello. Pero todos los días lo dejaban tan agotado que no le quedaban palabras. La miraría desde el sofá o la cama hasta que sus párpados ya no estuvieran abiertos.

 **~ 0 ~**

El día del funeral de Esme, salió el sol, haciendo que el mundo brillara con un verde vibrante. Bella no estaba segura de si era apropiado. ¿Por qué Forks debería romper su estado casi constante de luto, nubes grises y lluvia hoy de todos los días? Pero, aun así, parecía apropiado. Esme siempre había sido una presencia tan vibrante.

El cuerpo de Esme había sido incinerado la noche anterior, por lo que la conmemoración y vigilia se llevaron a cabo en el amplio patio trasero de los Cullen. Bella no sabía si debía sentirse fuera de lugar donde estaba, sentada junto a Edward en la primera fila. Ella se había ofrecido a sentarse con su madre, su padre y Sue, que estaban dos filas atrás, detrás de las sobrinas de Esme, pero Edward solo había entrelazado sus dedos, manteniéndola firmemente a su lado.

Cuando Carlisle dijo que quería hablar, nadie discutió. Internamente, Bella se preguntó cómo iba a hacerlo. Apenas había pronunciado una palabra desde la muerte de su esposa, y tenía problemas para concentrarse durante más de un minuto a la vez.

Caminaba como un hombre mucho mayor que sus 52 años cuando se movió de su asiento al frente de la gente reunida. Todos estaban callados mientras él respiraba profundamente, componiéndose. Sus dedos rozaron la ornamentada urna que contenía sus cenizas, y Carlisle se balanceó, pareciendo, por un momento, como si estuviera a punto de caerse.

Enderezando los hombros, se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar.

—Mi querida Esme. Ha sido muy extraño estar sin ti estos últimos días. Esta casa recuerda tu risa, tu voz, y parecía tan incompleta sin ti allí. Anoche, te llevé a casa en mis manos. Pensé que eso podría hacerme sentir mejor, solo tener una parte de ti en casa llenaría parte de ese espacio vacío, pero no lo hizo. No lo hace. —Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente antes de poder continuar. Levantó la cabeza y miró a sus hijos—. Alice, me preguntaste por qué tu madre no me dijo lo que quería para hoy. No pude responderte porque las palabras sonaban mal. Cuando supimos que este día llegaría más rápido de lo que hubiéramos querido, su madre me dijo que los funerales no eran para los muertos. Dijo que estaría más allá de lo que quería. Dijo: "Quiero que tú y nuestros hijos hagan lo que sea para sentirse mejor, para sentir consuelo." De pie en la morgue, no pensé que fuera posible encontrar consuelo en un día como hoy. —Volvió a mirar a la urna, y sus labios se levantaron muy ligeramente—. Como siempre, dulce niña, sabías exactamente lo correcto.

—Hoy escuché la música que nuestro hijo eligió para conmemorarte, y escuché la forma en la que te veía. No habría pensado que existieran canciones que pudieran capturar tu hermoso espíritu, tu increíble capacidad de amar o la paz trajiste nuestras vidas, pero él las encontró. Te escucho de nuevo. —La mano de Edward tembló en la de ella, y Bella apretó sus dedos alrededor de él—. El... dolor que siento por tu pérdida dejó mi mundo aburrido, negro —continuó Carlisle—. Pero hoy, nuestro patio trasero es vibrante y colorido nuevamente porque así es como nuestra hija te vio. Esto es más tú, lleno de vida. Te veo de nuevo. Desde que nos enteramos de tu enfermedad, he estado tan enojado. Pienso en todos los momentos que deberías haber vivido para ver. Pienso en cómo no estarás allí para ver a nuestra hija casarse. Nuestros nietos no te conocerán. Me enojo mucho porque no es justo que el destino te haya engañado con estas cosas, cosas simples. —Su voz tembló y volvió a cerrar los ojos—. Pero hoy, por primera vez desde que los eligió, miré las imágenes y el poema que Bella, la chica que amamos y apreciamos como nuestra desde que era pequeña, utilizó para tu programa.

Bella se pasmó, sin esperar escuchar su nombre. Esta vez fue Edward quien le apretó la mano. El poema que había elegido hablaba de ser liberada de la carga de la enfermedad para que el autor pudiera seguir cuidando a su familia sin ataduras.

—Esas fotos me recordaron lo que siempre debí haber sabido. No nos has dejado, dulce niña. En esos días cuando vea cómo se desarrollan las vidas de nuestros hijos, extrañaré más tu toque. Eres la única que entendería el orgullo y el asombro que siento cuando veo a nuestros hijos. Pero ahora, en esos días, aunque extrañaré tu mano en la mía, sabré que estás a mi lado, mirando hacia atrás y sonriendo.

 **~ 0 ~**

Cuando la tarde se convirtió en noche y la casa quedó en silencio otra vez, Bella escuchó una conversación entre las dos hermanas mayores de Alaska.

—¿Crees que volverá a amar? —preguntó Irina.

—Esa es difícil —dijo Tanya suavemente, sonando triste—. Carlisle tiene mucho amor para dar. Espero que sí.

—Pero, de cualquier manera, no será lo mismo. Ninguna otra mujer tendrá todo su corazón. Parte de él amará a Esme tanto el día que muera como lo hace hoy.

Irina sonó melancólica cuando volvió a hablar.

—Algunos amores duran para siempre.

—Por eso seguimos intentándolo, ¿verdad?

Bella saltó un poco cuando sintió una mano en su brazo. Se giró para encontrar a Edward allí detrás de ella. Parecía tan exhausto que se olvidó de las hermanas al instante.

Extendiéndose, tomó su mano.

—¿Quieres ir a la cama?

Él asintió y la siguió obedientemente cuando ella lo arrastró escaleras arriba.

Ninguno de los dos habló, pero Edward no la dejó ir cuando entraron en la habitación. Colocó sus manos en su espalda, bajando la cremallera de su vestido. El corazón de Bella latía más rápido, y se preguntó si iban a terminar en la cama, enredados nuevamente. No podía decir que diría que no. Parte de sí estaba desesperada por perder sus tristes pensamientos, huir de su pesado corazón, en un ataque de frenesí. Tal vez cuando el dolor no coloreaba cada pensamiento que tenía, podría darse cuenta de lo que habían hecho, lo que podrían estar haciendo de nuevo, no era sabio, pero por ahora...

Pero cuando su vestido cayó al suelo, él solo la tomó en sus brazos y la abrazó.

Captando la idea rápidamente, Bella aflojó la corbata y desabrochó los botones de su camisa. Ella lo soltó solo el tiempo suficiente para quitarse los zapatos y las medias mientras él se quitaba los pantalones.

Se metieron a la cama en ropa interior y se subieron a los brazos del otro.

Este era un tipo diferente de comodidad. El sexo podría haber gastado la energía que estaba en su sangre, pero este tipo de contacto incluía consuelo. Era piel con piel, trayendo calor al frío que calaba en los huesos. Bella podía sentir los latidos de su corazón contra su pecho. El dolor era una emoción tan alienante, pero carne contra carne, ¿cómo podían sentirse solos?

Edward agachó la cabeza, su nariz rozando su cabello, inhalando profundamente. La besó en la mejilla. Sus labios.

Se quedaron dormidos respirándose entre sí.


End file.
